The Brink of Insanity
by Wolfsblood
Summary: Raven has often wondered if she had always been this close to loosing her sanity. Or perhaps, it was just because of Slade. SladeRaven
1. Three Nights of Hell

A/N: Ah, well this is interesting. I never saw myself writing anything like this…ever. Shoot me now, I'm writing romance. (Dies and gets resurrected) I suppose since I'm doing this anyway, I might as well attempt to blackmail you people at least. So, as I say in my other stories, you review and I deliver. It all rests on your shoulders people.

Disclaimer: If I did own Teen Titans, I would be loaded. But I'm not…so I therefore don't own Teen Titans. This sucks.

Oh well, on with the show! Er…story thingy.

** Ch.1 Three Nights of Hell**

Pity. Raven hated that word with every inch of her being. Pity never helped anyone; it only pointed out the obvious and was degrading. No one should ever display pity; at least that was what she told herself. But somehow she found that right now in this moment, she pitied herself.

Moving her fingers to grasp the handle of her teacup, Raven thought about how she got in this situation in the first place. Taking a sip of the dark liquid, she sighed, closing her eyes. Fragments from the past few days ran through her mind and taunted her, driving her to the brink of insanity.

A loud knock was heard as Raven was snapped out of her revere. She grunted, getting up from her meditative pose above her bed. She stood for a moment behind her door, composing herself. Soon more knocking was heard as the visitor was getting impatient. Allowing the door to slide open, herfriend's annoyed face was now visible. She didn't say anything, her own look of annoyance challenging the boy's.

"You've been in there all day." It was a statement rather than a question. Beast Boy was never one to get to the point, but he felt it was necessary this time. He didn't like to see Raven hiding in her room all the time, even more so these past few days. "You want to talk about it?" BB wasn't quite sure what exactly he was referring to, but he knew something was on the quiet girl's mind.

Raven looked hesitant to reply, but sighed instead. She shook her head 'no' and closed the door in the boy's face. She could almost feel BB's pout through her bedroom door. Unfortunately she knew that the drawing of a barrier between them would only hurt, not help things. Thinking about what she had just done, she contemplated whether to open the door and apologize. She decided against it as soon as she heard the footsteps leading away from her room.

Moving back over to her bed, she kneeled down to reach under the bed frame. Her fingers played across the bumps of a crumpled piece of paper, and she stopped only to take hold of it. Pulling it close to her as she rose from her position, she sat down on the edge of her bed. Violet eyes found the crumpled note and soft fingers unfolded it. It was marked with that oh so familiar 'S' that their least favorite villain used for identification. The note was informative and to the point, reminding her of her young leader.

_Raven-_

_I have an important question for you and you alone. But before I ask, you will have to do something for me. Within the next three days, my droids will strike each night, first at the bank, then at an antique shop, and finally at the Titans Tower itself. These three nights will become tests for you, helping me determine if you are worthy or not. Feel welcome to bring the other titans. I will not host an attack on the fourth night, simply an invitation. There I will be asking you the infamous question and then you may accept or decline, no repercussions._

_Come to the abandoned Warehouse at 8pm sharp. The door will be open for you. Remember, come alone. If you choose to inform the other Titans on the fourth night, my invitation will regrettably be declined. _

_It is your choice entirely on the meeting, I'm not threatening you. You may not trust me, but I'm not asking you to. Let curiosity be your guide. _

An address had been printed on the back, and she had used the main computer to find the exact location. Raven remembered the night she had found that same note sitting on her pillow and the window open. At first it scared her to know that Slade had gotten in and out of the Tower unnoticed. But then she realized that he must have been able to do that all along then, so why hadn't he before? Soon those types of questions slipped her mind as her eyes took in the note again. She read it over and over, trying to scope out any secret messages that implied he was lying to her. Unfortunately for her sanity, she found none. Running over all possible options, she concluded that she must be more psychotic than the man who sent it. She had been seriously considering accepting Slade's invitation.

* * *

At the beginning of the week, three nights ago; that's when this whole ordeal started. The Teen Titans arrived at the abandoned warehouse they were so familiar with. It was obvious who the villain they would be dealing with tonight was. As they broke the door down, Slade stood tall in the back corner of the room. 

Slade watched the Titans file in and he smirked underneath his mask. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite playthings. Come to play?" He heard the boy wonder's favorite phrase and soon attacks were being thrown carelessly at him. Beast Boy taking the form of a T-Rex stomped towards him with his horns. Moving through his legs, he stopped before he ran into telekinetically controlled knives. Easily dodging the green bolts and blue blasts, Robin rushed him and he deflected the attack. Blocking more kicks and punches, he didn't notice the extending of the boy's staff. He was shot backward as the end of the staff thrust into his stomach. Falling back in the shadow he pressed a button on his suit, the wall behind him opening. His mouth turned up into a smile as he faded into the room behind him. Slade pushed another button on the wall and a red light went off, signaling his droids to attack.

Throwing knives created from darkness shot out of Raven's palms, showering around her target. She cursed as Slade disappeared into the darkness, and gritted her teeth when she dropped gracefully to the ground. Her eyes scanned the area around her, looking for any traps. As soon as she saw the droids spill out from the corners, she took to the air once more. She charged the enemies, clawing her way through with dark energy. She turned to see her other teammates using their own skills to defeat the many swarms of 'Slade's'. Her feet touched the dirt beneath her as she stood in between the broken robots. She had unknowingly backed into the corner the real Slade had disappeared into. She felt the solid wall behind her suddenly give way as she fell back into a dimly lit room.

"So, the Raven's first on the list is she? This should be interesting." Slade pulled out his staff and threw it at the girl on the ground. He glared as it was reflected by a black shield covering Raven's small form. Knowing she could only keep it going for so long, Slade took the opportunity to get some of his discs out. Once the shield dropped, he threw the explosives at her, and she attempted to dodge them. Although he missed, he took note that her cloak was slightly singed because of the fire. Where the explosive had hit the wall, there was a small black mark, nothing more. He smirked as this fascinating fact seemed to hit Raven as well. "Facinating room, is it not?"

"Slade!" Raven found her teeth gritting once again as she looked into Slade's one teasing eye. The annoying mask alone was aggravating the teen to no end as it taunted her. She let out large blasts of dark energy on her opponent, hoping to at least injure him. She was getting easily frustrated with his constant dodging and evading, and ripped the ceiling light out of its socket, throwing it at Slade. She huffed and dropped down to the ground as the light burst into pieces and the room went dark. Immediately she cast a bubble around herself, shielding her from any attack that might have come. She went into a meditative state, slowly letting the force field down. Something in her mind clicked as she blocked a punch to her right, preventing Slade's attack.

A look of shock crossed his face when Raven blindly defended herself from his incoming strike. Then suddenly pride flashed its way across his features as he punched and kicked, each one being blocked. He went faster, but each attempt was stopped early. Increasing his speed once again he found an opening in the girl's defenses and took it. He himself had trained in the dark before, and was used to using different sounds to locate a person's whereabouts. Next he heard a cough out of his enemy and an all familiar thud. He didn't bother striking Raven, pleased with how well she had defended herself in the beginning. "Hm, such power, I would hate to see it go to waste. Perhaps…I _won't_ kill you after all." Detaching a smoke bomb from his belt, Slade smirked underneath his mask. "Until next time, Titan."

Covering her eyes, raven pulled up a small shield around herself. Once the smoke cleared she lowered her defenses, staring ahead at the open door that revealed the exit. A small amount of light from the main section of the warehouse poured in, illuminating the once dark room. "Damn it!" There were no traces of Slade left, and Raven felt like she should go find him and rip him to pieces. She no longer wondered why Robin was always so crazed when it came to the two toned villain.

A sniffing sound was heard near the doorway and a green dog popped into view. He turned his head to see his friend standing in the middle of the now faintly lit room. "Raven! There you are! You ok?" BB returned to his normal form and smiled as he ran over to Raven. As soon as he saw the glow of the girl's eyes, he backed up slightly, giving a nervous laugh. "Hey guys, she's in here!"

One by one the other Titan members filed in, each with their own sigh of relief. Each kept their distance from Raven, well except Sarfire, but that was to be expected.

Starfire took no regard to the fact that Raven didn't look pleased, and threw her arms around the other girl. "Oh glorious, you are unharmed! But where is the evil Slade which we have been pursuing?" Starfire had lit the fire without even knowing it and Robin seemed to want to know the same question.

Raven growled low, shaking Starfire off of her. She started to move to the exit of the room, but didn't leave before saying, "Gone". Her cloak tailed behind her and her hood was drawn up, leaving behind a small trail of dust as she left her friends standing there. She knew that they were following close behind, but she didn't turn to them once.

Back at the Tower, Raven had gone straight to her room. The night's events were buzzing around through her mind and refused to let up. After the whole deal with her father and Slade, she had been hoping he would try and torture someone else for a change. Tonight she found that she had no such luck. It pissed her off to no end that he had been persistent in trying to gain her power, and now that Trigon was gone, she didn't know what he was after.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a consistent knocking at her door. It was loud, hard, continuous, and annoying. Once she let the door open, she was greeted by a very worried Cyborg.

"Rae…we're worried about ya, why don't you come out? Please?" Cyborg rested a hand on Raven's shoulder, his face begging her to comply. As the girl looked hesitant, he added in another 'please'.

Raven sighed, stepping foot out of her doorway and letting the door slide closed behind her. She put a hand over the one on her shoulder and nodded reluctantly. Raven figured that as long as he wasn't asking her to talk about what happened she couldn't refuse the boy who had become her older brother.

So that night, Raven sat with the others. The boys played the Gamestation, and Starfire made a Tamaranean desert for everyone. Well, she made it, but they only _claimed_ to eat it. It seemed as though everyone had forgotten about the encounter with Slade only earlier that night. And Raven had almost forgotten, at least until she found a folded note with the familiar 'S' imprinted on it.

* * *

The three nights that followed had gone exactly as said in the note. The first night at 6 pm the Titan alarm had gone off and everyone assembled in the main room. Four figures stood behind Robin, awaiting orders from their appointed captain. 

"Team, there's a robbery at the bank. Cyborg and Beast Boy, take the T-Car. Starfire and Raven, you fly behind us. I'll take the R-Cycle." Once his orders were given, Robin led the team out of the room and to the garage.

Raven was hesitant in moving as the other titans hurried to their vehicles. She was bothered by the fact she had not warned Robin of the attack, the night before. Her head hurt as she heard the words '_traitor'_ and _'betrayer'_. She looked in front of her to see Starfire waving to her.

"Come friend, we must hurry!" Starfire floated over to Raven, tugging at her cloak. All day today Raven had spent in her room; Starfire wasn't sure if she even came out for meals. Her friend's recent hibernation was bothering the girl. She had seemed fine last night, but it was only today did she feel her friend was avoiding everyone. As she felt no more resistance to her pull, she led Raven to the others.

When they arrived at the bank, it wasn't exactly what they expected there were police cars there, but the area was completely dark. Starfire lit the way into the bank, and it appeared the same as the outside, dark. There were no flashlights, the only light came from the bubbly Titan's hands. On the floor, in the corner, were unconscious police officers, no flashlights in sight. Soon they heard the deep voice of their most feared enemy, Slade.

"Come to stop me Titans? I think not." Slade grinned behind his mask, knowing every one of the Titans had come, including his new favorite. He could feel the hostility of each individual in the room, and it only increased his excitement.

Robin's head snapped in the direction of the voice, and he raised a fist up in the air. "Titans Go!" He wasted no time in running to where he knew Slade was. He sped ahead blindly, trying to avoid the various attacks of the quickly multiplying Slade Bots. He took only a few moments to attack anything that was in his path and mow through it. He would get to Slade if it was the last thing he did.

Raven felt her breath get caught in her throat as she heard the smooth voice of the man that haunted her. She turned in a circle, snapping her head in every direction possible. Biting her bottom lip, she cursed as the source of the voice could not be seen. Then suddenly something clicked. She remembered how she fought Slade in the darkness before, and the note she found on her bedspread. This was her first test, but why would he make it so easy? Then a second realization dawned on her, it made it more difficult that she had to avoid the people on the floor, and her own teammates while she fought. But then where was her opponent?

That question was answered all too soon as she felt a pain in her side. She collapsed to the floor and raised a shield to be her defense. The pounding of her field of energy from all sides, let her know that her attacker had been a Slade Bot. Soon enough they had broken through the shield and she let out blasts of energy. A green bolt of energy whizzed by her head as Starfire's aim had been reduced to nothing. Another set back, she had to now defend against her friends attacks as well. Deflecting a kick to the ribs, she tripped over an unconscious officer on the ground. Scrambling to her feet, she was hit by a staff and heard a 'Raven? Sorry' from Robin. Sorry her ass, the other Titans would catch hell for this later.

Getting an idea, Raven laid on the ground, blending in with the bodies. She closed her eyes, muttering 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos' as quietly as she could. Once her friend's yells were blocked out, she could focus on the footsteps of her opponent. _'There!'_ Her arm swept out to trip one of the Robots. She heard the resounding clunk of the bot falling to the earth. Springing up, she stomped on it's head, rendering it immobile. She turned as she was pushed forward by another Slade Bot. She blocked an incoming punch and countered it with her own.

Taking to the air she surveyed how her companions were fairing. Cyborg seemed to have better aim than Starfire, and was currently taking care of most of the remaining robots. Beast Boy was currently in gorilla form; throwing the rest of the bots into the walls nearest to him. Starfire mainly ended up lighting the building from her many failed attacks. A faint green glow lit up Robin and the Real Slade for a split second, and Raven took off.

Flying over to where her leader and Slade were currently battling, she looked around, unable to track the exact positioning of either. Suddenly the room filled with smoke, and Raven covered her mouth with her gloved hand. Her eyes stung as she desperately looked around for the source.

A calm and calculating voice rang out in the distance, "Sorry Titans, maybe next time." Then it faded away with the grey smoke.

The room cleared and the lights came on, Slade nowhere in sight. Once again, the man had escaped with what he came for. But in the back of one of the Titan's mind, they knew the real intent of the attack. This was the same intent behind the next two attacks they knew were to come.

* * *

The following two night's hosted attacks by the same super villain. Each attack was one hour after the previous nights. The confusion was evident with all of the Teen Titans except for one. But no matter how much she wanted to warn her friends, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She persuaded herself that it was her problem alone and that she didn't need them to get caught up in it. But she knew that was a blatant lie, it was obvious that her teammates had been caught in it from the beginning. 

The second night, Raven found her test to be slightly easier than the night before. This time she merely had to avoid damaging any of the antiques. It was more of deflecting attacks then actual evasion this time. The lights were on and that made it slightly easier. It was mostly work with her powers and was slightly more draining than the previous test.

Her comrades didn't have as much patience and resorted to just killing everything in their way. Robin seemed to be the only other one concerned with the artifacts. This time, Slade had not made an appearance, only his robots. Raven figured he was somewhere watching this whole scene play out. She found herself envying his disappearing skills.

* * *

The third night consisted of an attack on the Tower itself. It was obvious to Raven that Slade wasn't out to kill tonight, simply to scare. He failed in that aspect thanks to the informed girl. The gang had gone out to a movie, but Raven opted to stay behind. She said she would watch the systems and inform them if there was any suspicious activity. They hesitantly agreed, slightly worried about their introverted friend. 

Raven knew fully well that an attack would take place, but she had no intention of alerting the other Titans. If Slade was out for her, she would comply. She could, and would take him down alone. At least that's what she told herself as she stared out the window, watching apprehensively for Slade.

Hearing noises outside of the tower, Raven turned into a bird and phased through to the roof. She figured if she could stop the attack from the outside, she wouldn't have to defend the inside. Looking over the edge, she found Slade Bots scaling the walls of the tower. She sent streams of dark energy down upon the robots. She took no time cleansing the tower of the imposters, watching them crash to the ground in pieces.

As soon as there were no more bots visible, she phased back into the main room of the tower. There was no sign of Slade, but she went and checked each room just incase. As she reached the gym, she heard noises inside. Opening the door, she wasn't shocked to see Slade moving equipment around.

Pushing the punching bag over to the wall, Slade looked over his shoulder to see Raven standing in the doorway. "Ah, I see you got rid of any distractions. Or possibly…their hiding?" He chuckled, looking around the room and shrugging. He soon noticed that Raven looked all but amused as she took a step forward. "All jokes aside, your test will be against me."

Nodding, Raven had no idea why she had just agreed. Wasn't she supposed to be disregarding his tests and calling the Titans? Wasn't this possibly the worst case scenario? She was alone, with Slade, and she felt like an idiot. Raven tensed, dark orbs appearing in her hands.

"No magic." Slade cracked his knuckles, waiting for the girl to run at him. She looked confused for a moment, fighting internally whether to listen to him or not. It looked as though she had convinced herself, and the magic orbs depleted. Slade grinned under his mask; this may be easier than he thought.

Raven let out a deep breath and sped toward him, whipping out a kick when she was close enough. He blocked it easily, his metal bracers deflecting it. She relinquished a stream of attacks, only landing one or two. All the time she was on the opposing end, Slade simply defended himself, not once did he strike her.

Slade took her attacks one by one, occasionally letting her get a hit in. This was all a bit on the boring side; he quickly noticed that her combat skills weren't nearly as up to par as her magic. He wasn't saying she was completely useless, no, she was very good. But, she wasn't good enough. Letting out a sigh, he blocked the last kick to his head. "My turn," he said in a lazy drawl, now turning the tables on Raven

Barely blocking the first attack, Raven crossed her arms in front of her, hoping to block the next one. Slade's attacks soon became a pattern, and she memorized it quickly. Suddenly his attacks got faster and she missed blocking a punch to her stomach. Flying across the room, her back slammed into the wall painfully. She staggered back to a standing position, wiping a small amount of blood off of her chin. "Shouldn't have done that, Slade."

Smirking, his eyes widened in satisfaction as the girl stood up strong. She charged toward him in fury and he grabbed her fists. His face was inches from hers as her eyes glowed red. "That's it, get angry." He pushed her backward and let her attack him. Her fists collided with his bracers once again and she tried again for a different spot. "Faster!"

Raven willed her fists to move faster and her kicks came out with hellish intent. She was moving Slade back into a wall, but he stopped her before his back touched it. Glaring, she let out a black stream of energy, throwing Slade into the wall in front of her. She found her lips twitching up into a smirk as a small crater formed around his body.

Falling to the ground, he turned on his stomach and lifted himself up. His head snapped up first as he looked pleased. "You cheated!" He watched the girl fold her arms, and he stood up completely. Robin's voice could be heard yelling Raven's name and he sighed. "Ah, our time is cut short. So sorry my little Raven, hopefully this won't be the last time."

Raven shivered as she knew exactly what he was implying. The next meeting with him was going to be completely her decision, and she didn't like that fact. She watched as he bowed and simply backed up to the window. Her eyes widened as he waved and fell out backward. Running over to the window sill, Raven poked her head out, looking for the psychotic man. Once again she was left looking at thin air as he was nowhere to be found.

Robin's voice now found its way into the gym as he stood in the doorway watching Raven. He stared at the back of his friend, wondering why she hadn't answered. More importantly, why in the hell was there a hole in the wall? "Rave-"

Robin was cut off by Raven collapsing to her knees. He ran over, pulling her up by her waist. She didn't dare look at the boy, but instead muttered something to him. "My room." It was a simple direction, and Robin didn't dare disagree. He supported her and made sure she got to her room safely, not asking any questions yet. Once they arrived, he moved her over to her bed, where Raven sat down by her pillow. She hadn't realized how taxing this whole ordeal had been on her body, she was ready to go to sleep for a few days.

"Well, are you going to tell me what's going on, or will I have to drag it out of you?" Robin stood tall in front of Raven, wondering what in the world had been wrong these past few days. He tapped his foot impatiently as the girl remained quiet. "Well?"

Raven sighed and repositioned herself to lie on the bed. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "I'm just tired is all. These past few days with Slade's appearances, have really been wearing me down. I suppose my body just caught up with me."

Robin seemed content with this answer and nodded. Brushing a strand of hair out of Raven's face, he turned to leave. "Get some rest Raven." The door closed behind him, and Raven felt a surge of relief wash over her.

Getting the note out from under her pillow, she glared at it and crumpled it up. Throwing it under the bed, she decided to ignore Slade's request. It was for the good of her sanity.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Raven, that night Robin was up late. He sat in the surveillance room, pulling out the tape of the Gym while they were gone. Something just didn't seem right to Robin. Most of his suspicion came from the giant fracture in the wall and the fact that Raven had been all to eager to avoid them lately. 

He typed in the access code to watch the video, and blew it up to fit the whole screen. At first the room wasn't occupied, but Robin fast forwarded it until it showed a figure climbing up to one of the windows. The person got in by simply breaking the locks with brute force. He watched the figure crawl into the room and wave at the camera. Robin was rendered speechless as the camera showed Slade standing there. Suddenly the video cut off and the screen turned black. Pressing the fast forward button again, the screen remained blank until it showed Raven staring out the window.

Robin sat back in his chair, trying to refrain himself from hitting something. He played it back to the part with Slade waving. "What the hell?"

* * *

And here she was, now watching the clock as yet another hour passed. She sat quietly, her tea was now long since finished and she was finding it hard to think of anything other than Slade. It was 45 minutes past 8, and her hands shook with anticipation. Hadn't she decided against going? Where was her sense of wrong or right? She knew that black and white was now grey the moment she withheld information from her teammates. The thin line between good and evil had been erased and Raven found herself trapped. She needed an escape, and Slade had given her a window of opportunity. 

She released the piece of paper she had been holding for so long, dropping it carelessly on the floor. Raven rose to brush herself off, pulling her hood up around her face. Kicking the offending wad of paper under her bed, she closed her eyes and turned into a large, black bird. Soaring out and away from the tower, her mind was made up.

* * *

Robin felt he had done an excellent job of containing himself all day. So many questions had been buzzing around through his head lately. Finally he was given the opportunity to confront Raven about yesterday, after he tried and tried to get her alone earlier. He walked down the hallway, feeling a bunch of emotions rushing him at the same time. 

Standing in front of Raven's doorway, he cleared his throat and knocked. No answer. So once again he knocked, but this time slightly louder. Still no answer. Robin sighed and took the liberty of opening the door himself. "Raven, I need some ans-" He stopped as he stared into the empty room, no Raven to be found.


	2. Figments of My Imagination

A/N: Ah, another chapter down. I'll tell you a little secret…my real name is Raven, so it feels kinda awkward writing in 3rd person. My friends always make fun of me because I talk a lot in 3rd person, but writing it is a little different. I hope I'm doing a decent job…if I slip up, tell me. I appreciate all the reviews I already got. I mean it's not a terrible lot, but I'm really just happy I got any at all! So thanks! I love you guys! XD

Oh and if I screw up spelling and grammar a bunch of times, I apologize ahead of time. I don't have a beta, so there are only so many things I can catch on my own.

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything…so don't sue, you won't get anything.

**

* * *

Ch.2 Figments of My Imagination**

Letting a light foot land on the ground, Raven looked at the open door leading into the strangely located warehouse. She now noticed that Slade must have a thing for abandoned warehouses, considering that's where he usually was. She willed her facial expressions not to display how nervous she felt. She shouldn't feel nervous; it was just Slade after all. He said that it was her choice; but it did kind of seem like a usual trap for him. He just said he had a question, and Raven had an idea just what that question might be. Stepping forward, she crossed her fingers before continuing through the door.

Closing the door gently behind her, Raven looked toward the back of the room for Slade. Her eyes trailed the darkness and focused in on a large figure. There he stood, obviously grinning behind his mask, as it was apparent in his voice.

"I'm pleased you took me seriously." Slade's arms folded behind his back as he turned away from Raven. "Come." He guided the girl through a long hallway, endless amounts of doors on each side. He stopped about halfway, turning into one on the left. Holding the door open, he waited for Raven to enter the room. Once they were both in, he closed the door and the lights came on.

The room they were in had dark blue painted walls. A bed with black sheets sat in the corner, next to a nightstand with a lamp. Purple orchids were placed in a Victorian style vase, next to the lamp. Above the bed was a clock, it was simple and black. A wide oak dresser was on the opposite wall, a tall bookcase next to it. There was a large assortment of books on all shelves but one, the one bare and waiting to be filled. A white door was next to the dresser, hiding whatever was inside. A small window with black curtains was on the back wall, the sky visible through the glass.

Raven's eyes scanned the room, taking in her surroundings. She hated to admit it, but the room was nice. The color scheme was just her style; it was almost as if it was made for her. Then a thought struck her, "This…this is-"

"Your room…if you decide to stay of course." Slade waved a hand in front of him, motioning to the entirety of the room. "All of it is yours." He saw the question in her eyes and started on the reason she was here. "Plain and simple, I want you here by my side…as my apprentice." Immediately he saw her features tense and he held up a finger. "But I've found that giving a choice makes for an easier relationship between us. So the choice is yours entirely." He said choice, but he knew it was all just bribery.

Raven raised an eyebrow, stifling a laugh. "Do you seriously think I would so easily be swayed to your side? You are the enemy, and that's that. How did you ever come to the conclusion that I was so easily changed? Hm?" She thought this was stupid, she refused to be another repeat of Terra or Robin.

Slade gave a slight nod seemingly understanding how ridiculous it sounded. "You will be allowed to leave whenever you like, I'm not holding you here. I will train you personally, and of course you can stay here as long as you want. All I ask is that you do a few odd jobs for me as my apprentice, and that when I need something done, you do it. And, if it takes more to persuade you, I won't _purposely_ make you take out your friends. I understand you'd want to protect them, but I do feel that you are the best candidate for this." Slade made sure to add in 'purposely' very carefully, knowing eventually he _would_ have her fight them. He watched Raven carefully, noting any signs that suggested her thoughts. "I'll give you time to think this over. You can leave whenever you're ready." Slade turned his back to the girl, heading toward the door.

Raven bit her bottom lip as his gloved hand found the doorknob. "Slade." Her arms crossed in front of her as she looked to the floor. She could now feel his gaze on her as he repositioned his body to face her. "How do you know you can trust me? And I, you? I'll admit my real intention in coming here was to finally dispose of you."

The taller man seemed to shrug slightly, but took it into consideration. "Well then, you are free to attack me. And if you are going to betray me eventually, you can leave now. I don't want another Terra incident; she really wasn't a very good apprentice." He noticed a slight scowl appear on Raven's face as he mentioned the blonde's name. "Besides, we both know that trust would not be easily won by either party, so we won't have any problems. This is strictly professional, but eventually you _will_ trust me." He stated it as a fact, knowing fully well that he had everything planned expertly.

"I doubt that." Seeming to roll this around in her head for a few moments, Raven took one last survey of Slade. "I can leave whenever I please, personal training sessions, my own room, an escape from the Titan Tower. In exchange, a few odd jobs and I run on your schedule. It sounds like a generous offer to me."

Slade seemed to wave it off as though he was always this giving. "Ah, it's the premium package. It's reserved for only the most pristine of guests." His lone eye caught with the gaze of Raven's amethyst ones, each hypnotizing the other. "So, do we have a deal?"

Pulling her eyes away from Slade's one eye, her mouth appeared to form a hard line. "Yes." She watched as his hand extended towards hers, his eye glazed over in eagerness. Timidly, her hand outstretched to grasp his, giving it a firm shake.

"Wonderful. Now as I said earlier, you may leave whenever you wish. But you must inform me when you do, so I may compose my schedule accordingly." His other hand had found her shoulder and was now resting on the soft blue cloak.

"That's fine, but Slade…" Raven looked down at the hand now resting comfortably on her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered back up to its owner's face, and Slade seemed to get the message.

Tearing his fingers away like he had touched something extremely hot, Slade cleared his throat. "Um…yes, I apologize." He backed up sheepishly, not wanting to invade the girl's personal space any longer. "Tonight you should go back to the Tower, but you'll need to keep this with you." He held out a small communicator with the infamous 'S' insignia on it. "This will allow me to call you if I need you here. I am aware that most times you will be unavailable, but most of your jobs will be at night. Wintergreen will put your new outfit in your room the day of your first job."

Raven blinked, taking the communication device from Slade. "Wintergreen?"

"Ah, yes. Wintergreen is my butler; he'll take good care of you. He will be the one to show you around the next time you're here. I'm sure you'll find this place quite charming, in an odd sort of way." He gave a small chuckle and looked over at the clock on the wall. "It's late; you should be getting home…my apprentice." Beneath his mask he smiled at how well that sounded to him.

Rolling her eyes and sighing, Raven tossed the device up and down a couple times. Then what Slade said earlier finally got to her as she looked the man over. "Is my costume going to look like Terra's did?"

Slade shook his head, remembering what his previous apprentice had worn. "No, I got much more creative on yours. I had planned on you protesting to anything that looked like that girl's or Robin's, so I designed yours myself. The other two, to tell you the truth, I only designed pieces of them. I thought they turned out fine though…." His index finger and thumb had been stroking his chin over the last statement. "Anyway, although this is a pleasant chat, it's about time you should take your leave. I'm sure the Titans are searching for you under every floorboard as we speak. We wouldn't want to chance them knowing about this just yet, don't you agree?"

Pulling her cloak tighter around her, Raven nodded. She had liked the fact that her costume would hopefully look better than her friend's had. Personally she thought Slade's costume was kind of ridiculous looking, but being her new 'boss' she held her tongue. "I'll keep in touch." Raven took one last look at Slade then turned into the bird that had transported her here. Phasing out of the room and out of the building, she took off toward the tower in rapid speed.

Seeing that the tower lights were off, she took it as a sign that everyone had gone to bed. That was perfect considering she wasn't in the mood for confrontation. Landing gracefully next to her bed, her eyes snapped wide as her lamp turned on. From then on it was like a bad chick flick, Robin taking on the role of the angry parent.

There Robin sat on the edge of Raven's bed, his hand on the lamp switch. "Where were you?" His voice was angry, but feigned the slightest bit of concern. "Do you have any idea what time it is?!"

Raven crossed her arms beneath her cloak, hiding away the communicator. Her monotone voice rang out, not conveying anything to the boy wonder. "I am fully aware of what time it is Robin. Also, I find it none of your business where I was tonight." She glared back defiantly, her insides twisting in knots.

His voice went high with disbelief as he repeated her words, "None of my business?" Gritting his teeth together, he held in the urge to hit something. "It becomes my business when it has something to do with Slade." He caught a short look of fear flutter through her eyes.

Covering up further, she quickly regained her composure. "Stop being ridiculous Robin, your accusation is false. If you must know, I went to the coffee house down the street that stays open all night. I figured that I could get some much needed relaxation time in, and judging by my welcoming party, I had made the right decision." Raven now felt that she was on top of the game; there was no way Robin could top that.

Mulling over this new information, Robin was ready to admit he was probably wrong after all. But then the tape of Slade in the tower gym immediately put him back on track. "Fair enough, but that doesn't explain why Slade was in the gym last night. Also the fact that you collapsed in the gym, apparently after he left."

Raven's jaw clenched; infuriated with the thought of Robin playing back the tape. There would be no use in denying that Slade was here now, but she would've thought that he could block the camera or something! Wasn't Slade supposed to be a mastermind criminal? Where were all his cover-up skills? She would be damned if she got caught doing one of his jobs and they found out it was her. "How much of that did you see?"

Robin seemed to calm down a little bit, getting slightly more comfortable with the situation. "I saw Slade come into the gym and wave at the camera. Then the tape went completely blank.

So that's where his tricks came in, Raven was now sighing heavily. Controlling the urge to roll her eyes at Slade's antics, she took as seat on her bed. "It's true, Slade came into the gym…and I found him. I figured I could take him out alone; I didn't need your guys' help. So we fought a long time. When we heard voices, he disappeared out the window. That's when you found me staring after him."

Robin soaked in the new information, matching it up with the events of yesterday. Everything seemed to fit together and it made sense to the boy. "Okay Raven, I believe you. But I only have one more question." He stood from his position and moved slightly backward. "He came to attack all of us, why didn't you call us?"

Raven said the first thing that came to mind, "Like I said before, I thought I could take him myself. Personally I think I did a damn good job Robin." Her eyes remained hard, waiting for Robin to turn his eyes away from hers.

"Still, next time I want you to call us. Slade's dangerous Raven, I don't want anything to happen to you." He gave a small sigh, finding comfort in the floor.

Standing up and moving so they were inches apart, Raven pulled the boy wonder into a one armed hug. "For being our leader, you sure are an idiot sometimes." Internally scolding herself on how truly horrible she was, Raven pulled away from the boy.

Robin's face was bright red, but he turned away in an attempt to recollect himself. "Ah-hem. Well then, goodnight Raven." He turned his head only to give a slight smile, and then retreat to the door.

Once the door slid closed behind Robin, Raven sighed heavily. How could she just lie to one of her best friends like that? She felt awful. The more she thought it over, the more she convinced herself she had told him the truth. Most of it had been true; she just left out a few important details that pertained to her many trials with Slade. She rubbed her temples as pictures of Slade and Robin's angry face haunted her. Slipping out of her clothes and into her pajamas, she thought about perhaps keeping some clothes at the Warehouse. Chiding herself for even thinking of that, Raven slipped underneath her bed sheets.

Once her mind wandered back to Slade telling her about her new outfit, she wondered again what it would look like. Would it be dark and mysterious like her current outfit? Or perhaps he would play games and purposely make it kinky…or pink? With these types of thoughts, Raven came to the conclusion that her sanity was quickly slipping.

* * *

Jump city was surprisingly quiet in the morning, well most of it at least. The Titan Tower however was less than quiet, but that was quite usual for the structure. All of the titans were gathered in the main room, but each was doing their own thing.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were currently fighting over what to eat for breakfast. BB was obviously shooting for the tofu ham (If there is such a thing…if theirs not than oh well, it's magically made and magically delicious! XD), and Cyborg wanted bacon. Starfire on the other hand was attempting to convince both of the boys to make separate dishes. But everyone knew that she just wanted to do the cooking for the rest of them. Quickly intervening, Robin decided everyone should make their own breakfast this morning. He figured this would settle the argument, and of course he was right. Although Raven found this all terribly interesting, she busied herself with the ritualistic making of her tea.

No reference to the night before was made by either Robin or Raven. They were both thankful to be able to put it out of mind. None of the others had been suspicious since Raven seemed to be back to her usual self. Yes, she was still their favorite introvert, but at least she was interacting with them like before. Starfire seemed to be the happiest with the return of Raven's old behavior. Raven even attempted to help the girl with the refining of her English, yet it proved not to help much.

* * *

Unfortunately their fun was cut short, as Johnny Rancid decided to have his own fun. The Titan's assembled in the streets of the city, Rancid standing before them with his new pet. His new pet was a giant junk komodo dragon, who he affectionately named Shredder.

The Titan's took off using separate attacks, each unique to their own skill's. Raven teamed up with Starfire and they took to the skies, using aerial attacks. BB served as a distraction, turning into a cheetah and running circles around the dragon. Cyborg used his laser cannon, and naturally Robin went after Rancid.

Raven's hands glowed, dark energy blasting out from her palms. The dragon had almost been reduced to rubble, and Rancid was running out of options. Suddenly Raven heard a beeping noise come from somewhere nearby. Listening again, she realized it was closer than that and she visibly grimaced. Dropping down to the ground, she reached around to the back of her jewel chain. She had replaced the back jewel with Slade's communicator for easy access. She quickly flipped open the device to reveal the masked man staring at her. "What?!"

Slade's voice rang through the speaker, slightly muffled by the battle behind Raven. "Oh good, it worked!" He grinned happily behind the mask, unable to contain his excitement.

Raven's eyes were wide, quickly getting aggravated with the older man. "I'm in the middle of something right now, can't this wait?" She motioned exasperatedly to the scene behind her. The junk monster had now been completely destroyed and was crumbling as she spoke.

"Well I can see that. This was just a test." He shrugged slightly and was now glad that he and Raven were on opposite ends of the device. Trying to hide the slight chill he got as the girl seethed, he cleared his throat. "If it's any consolation, I'm making dinner tonight. Wintergreen and I won't be able to eat it all so the invitation is extended. This will also give me time to explain more of your duties."

As Raven tried to get the words 'just a test' out of her head, she visibly rubbed her temples. This was until he mentioned he was making dinner. Raven had thought she had heard it all before, but _Slade_ making _dinner_? This was just scary…once again she questioned her sanity. "You're…you're serious?"

Slade seemed slightly offended by this. "Yes, I'm quite serious. Dinner's at 7 pm." The device went blank after Raven's new boss' face disappeared.

Raven closed the communicator, placing it forcefully back on her belt. She floated back to her comrades as gracefully as she had departed. Gaining a few puzzled looks, she moved her eyes to Rancid. He was currently being thrown in a police car; apparently he had been taken care of already. Turning to look at her colleagues, she tugged at her gloves sheepishly. "I had a slight issue with my powers, they've settled down now."

BB and Starfire seemed to accept this easily and didn't question her. Cyborg and Robin were slightly more skeptical, but eventually just let it go. The group left the scene of the attack, but stopped at a pizza parlor.

Raven stood at the back while Robin ordered for everyone. Starfire restrained Cyborg and BB as they drooled over the counter. Naturally, BB wanted tofu on his pizza, and Cyborg wanted every type of meat available. Starfire liked cheese, but Robin and Raven always opted for pepperoni only. In the midst of everyone yelling out toppings to their leader, no one noticed as Raven mumbled something about getting a table.

Walking around to the back, Raven chose a table by the large window. Although the pizza place had two floors, she noticed that the bottom floor always had less people. Pulling a chair up to the end of the 4 person table, she found herself staring out the window. Her thoughts drifted to whether or not she should accept Slade's invitation for dinner. Although it was a strange concept, Raven tried to envision the masked man with a giant dish of lasagna and oven mitts on. Her face contorted as she tried to hold in her laughter. Then all of a sudden imaginary Slade produced an apron and chef's hat. She found herself unable to contain her amusement and let out a small giggle.

"Hey Rae, what are you laughin' at?" Cyborg had appeared behind her, carrying his own large every meat pizza.

BB appeared in front of Raven checking her for a fever. "Raven laughed? No! I missed it!" He pouted as he placed his small tofu pizza on the table.

Starfire quickly floated over to the other girl with 5 drinks in her hands. "Friend Raven started in the laughing? Oh this joyous day must be remembered for all eternity!"

Robin held up the rear with a disbelieving look. In his hands he held one small cheese pizza, and a medium pepperoni. "What was so funny Rae?"

Raven turned slightly pink; embarrassed they had heard her outburst. "It was nothing, just remembered something." She sat down across from Robin, taking a slice of pepperoni when he opened the box between them. She earned a few questioning looks, but luckily BB saved her.

"I bet it was one of my jokes from earlier, I knew you always loved those. Face it Rae, you just can't get over how incredibly funny I am! We all know it's true." He took a wistful sigh as he bit down on his favorite type of pizza. BB was evidently oblivious to the rolling of eyes from all around the table.

Light conversation erupted between the teens, each enjoying their time with each other. Even Raven found herself talking with Robin about new weapons he was thinking about giving a try. Still, there was no reference to their encounter last night, and both were thankful. The past was the past and they were just trying to bask in the other's company.

"Have you ever considered using a spear Robin? I think you would benefit from it because of your bo staff training," Raven said, taking another sip of her drink.

Robin found his fingers stroking his chin, as he contemplated the idea. "Hm, you're right. That would be a good place to start. Perhaps you could help me…maybe later tonight?" He raised his eyebrow, hoping that she would agree.

Raven caught herself torn between two options. Slade's dinner was at one end and training with Robin was at the other. If she was thinking logically, she would immediately go with the boy wonder. But right now curiosity outweighed logic. "Um…I can't tonight. Maybe tomorrow night?"

Robin looked crestfallen for a moment, but quickly picked himself back up. "Yea, tomorrow then." He gave a slight smile, wondering what Raven could possibly be up to tonight. "You going to the coffee house again?"

Shaking her head, Raven thought up a good excuse. "I just recently saw an old friend and they invited me to dinner." Seeing Robin's perplexed expression and his mouth open to reply, she quickly added, "You don't know him."

At this the boy's eyebrow raised, "Him?" There was another guy in Raven's life that he didn't know about? For some reason he all of a sudden got this uneasy feeling in his stomach.

Glancing around and taking another sip of her drink, Raven fidgeted slightly. "Yea, he's a good friend of mine. He was sick for a while." She felt like she was hiding the fact she had a boyfriend or something, which she wasn't. Robin just seemed to make everything feel wrong.

"Uh, right." He nervously turned his attention back to his forgotten slice of pizza and remained quiet. The silence was becoming unbearable and he was grateful when Cyborg gave the cue to leave.

As they stood to leave, Raven was internally hitting herself over the head. She felt bad for once again covering up and lying to Robin, but she found herself with no choice. Pictures of midget Slade's in aprons danced through her head and she sighed. For some strange incoherent reason, the midget Slade's were now fighting Robin. At the end of the battle, Robin was tied up and thrown in the corner, while the Slade's presented Raven with chicken cordon bleu. Shaking the figments of her imagination out of her mind, her thoughts moved on to her new room.

Perhaps if dinner went well tonight…she'd spend the night.


	3. Dinner with the Enemy

A/N: Thank you for all your support! I was so happy to see all of the reviews! XD A little later update this time, but not bad at all I think. I've been busy, I'm not going to lie. Anyway, I hope that everyone is enjoying the story so far! As always, **please R&R**! You're reviews will determine the future of this fic! Also, any suggestuons will definitely be considered :P

Disclaimer: Well it seems as though I will never be able to own DOA or Teen Titans…so I hired a ninja. He's working on stealing them now, don't tell!

* * *

**Ch.3 Dinner With The Enemy**

Staring down at the few sets of outfits she had pulled out from her closet, Raven gave a heavy sigh. She didn't even know why she felt she had to dress up, Slade hadn't told her to. Oh, and that was another important fact, it was only Slade. Why should she be worried how she looked in front of him? Giving a low growl, Raven floated out of her room in a hurry. She moved to the central room where Starfire was talking with Robin.

Starfire felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to face Raven. "Oh, Raven!" She quickly noticed that Raven's eyes were silently pleading and embarrassed. "Is there something I may help you with?"

"Ineedyourhelp." Raven mumbled, followed by a quick cough as she glanced at Robin. Looking at the red haired girls confused face, she unclenched her jaw. "Starfire, I need your help." Now her head was slightly motioning to her room down the hallway. She hated asking for help, but she was desperate.

Robin watched the strange interaction between the two girls curiously. Once he saw Raven shoot him a look to leave, he pretended not to see it. The more he watched the pleading girl fidget, the more he started to get suspicious.

"Well then Starfire is happy to be assisting you!" With lightning speed she grabbed Raven's arm and pulled her down the hallway, leaving Robin looking bewildered.

Back in Raven's room, Starfire looked at the assortment of clothes on the other girl's bed. "Raven, you are going somewhere?"

Nodding, Raven fingered the sleeves of one of the tops. "I'm going to dinner with a friend, and I have to find something to wear. But that's where I need your help."

Starfire immediately brightened up, a mischievous look crossing her face. "So friend Raven has found a boyfriend to eat dinner with and mate! Soon there will be little Raven's, yes?"

"No Starfire! No!" Raven's face had gone completely red at this statement. "I'm just meeting a friend! That's all!" Her hand came up to rub her temples gently, trying to calm down.

Robin had been spying on the girls by putting a glass up to the door. Once he heard what Starfire had concluded, his own face had turned scarlet as well. He relaxed slightly when he heard Raven's reply. Shaking his head, he stood up and backed away from the door. He had heard way more than he had needed to.

Inside Raven's room, Starfire had finally accepted that the other girl was simply going to dinner with a friend. She still thought that it was probably a '_very good' _friend, but she wasn't going to say anything more on it. Scanning the outfits again, she discarded the ones she didn't like and let Raven do the same. She picked up one by Raven's pillow and threw it behind her. "That would make you look like a bungworth!"

"Uh…I don't want that, right?" Raven had no idea what Starfire had just said, but it didn't sound pleasant. So she was left with two sets of clothing on the bed, surprisingly they were at two opposite ends of the spectrum. One was a simple black dress with one strap tying at the top. Personally, she wasn't much of a dress person, so she turned to the other arrangement. This one was composed of black jeans and a sleeveless, midriff purple shirt. The jeans had silver swirls designed out of the stitching, and the shirt had two black wings on the back. A pair of black, fingerless gloves sat on top of the shirt. At the foot of the bed lay a pair of black boots to go with the outfit. It wasn't dressy, that was for sure, but Raven had figured that was good thing.

As she discarded the dress into the corner, she sent a look of approval to Starfire. Earning a nod and smile from her friend, she looked at the clock on her dresser. "Shoot, I only have an hour." She looked over at her only other girl friend who was already on her way out the door. "Uh, thanks Starfire." Starfire smiled back and closed the door behind her. Raven was grateful to have friends like her, and it made her feel worse that she had been lying to the girl. Then of course there was that little voice in the back of her head saying that it hadn't been a lie. Most of it hadn't, but Slade wasn't exactly a friend.

* * *

A half an hour later, Raven had taken a shower and got dressed. She debated whether to take a suitcase or not, but sided against it since it would raise suspicion. The plan was to walk out of the front door, hoping everyone would notice she was leaving. This would mean that her not being here tonight wouldn't cause anyone to go snooping in her room for her later. It also made her feel like she wasn't sneaking out of the house. Less guilt is what her conscious pointed out.

Raven stuffed the Titan's communicator in her pocket, but left Slade's on the belt to her other outfit. She walked through the main room, earning a few dropped jaws and whistles. In response, she merely rolled her eyes, ignoring the many questions that were thrown at her. After she left through the front door, she stood for a minute, congratulating herself on the success of her plan. Glancing at her watch and lifting off the ground, she found herself anxious to see what Slade cooked up.

* * *

This time Wintergreen met Raven in the first room of the Warehouse. She hadn't gone straight to her room, afraid of getting lost. A man, who was most likely older than Slade, was dressed in a neat tuxedo and stood tall where Slade had been the other day. She hadn't pictured Wintergreen to be so small and gentle looking, but she agreed that this was perfect.

"Ah, you must be Miss Raven. Master Wilson will be very pleased you could join him. Oh I'm sorry, I should introduce myself. You may call me Wintergreen, I'm Master Wilson's butler." The older man gave a small smile as he bowed slightly. "I am to show you around the complex before dinner is ready, so if you would follow me please."

Raven nodded, following the footsteps of her guide. They moved down the hallway like she had with Slade, but this time he stopped in the first room to the right. She looked around at the many different TV's that were obviously connected to cameras spread out around the building. Then she noticed the computer underneath the screens and the large, black executive chair.

"This is the monitoring room; Master Wilson tends to spend most of his time in here." He shook his head slightly, but still gave Raven the same smile. "Now on to the next room." He glided over to the room across the hall, the one next to Raven's room. Opening the door, a large room with many vases and paintings were spread out. "This is the prize room, I'm sure I won't have to explain." He shot Raven a knowing look, once again shaking his head.

This room came to no surprise to Raven; this was where Slade kept all of his stolen artifacts. The shock came from what Slade had acquired. She had never thought Slade to be one to collect beautiful pieces of artwork such as all the Italian paintings, and Greek sculptures that stood in the room. On the back wall her eyes found a weapon rack containing many different antique swords and spears. She found it strange that he would choose to only use a staff when these other weapons were available to him. As she was caught staring and ushered out the room, Raven figured she would ask him about the room later.

Wintergreen stopped at the next room and pointed to a newly placed 'R' on the door. "This is your room." The door swung open to reveal the room Raven had been in the last time she was here. "There is also a connecting bathroom." Wintergreen pointed to the white door Raven had been curious about before.

Leaving that room, Raven was brought to the door across from her bedroom. She waited patiently as Wintergreen opened the door to reveal a large gym. The arrangement seemed slightly odd to Raven, but judging by the reconstruction Slade had done in the Titan's gym, it made sense. All the equipment was pushed over to the side, and all the weapons were on racks in a different corner. Black mats covered the floor, but they didn't exactly appear to be soft.

"This is where I believe you and Master Wilson will be training. He usually trains in here, but occasionally the master likes to go outside. I think he finds it a bit stuffy in here." Wintergreen gave a short laugh, but covered it up with a cough. Closing the door behind Raven, he led the girl to another room, but didn't bother to open the door. "This is the kitchen. If you find yourself needing anything as far as food or something to drink, you can call me or come here yourself, Either is fine. Currently Master Wilson is finishing dinner inside; he doesn't like to be disturbed."

Raven suppressed the urge to laugh. She could just see the Titan's attacking and Slade getting pissed that they interrupted his baking of Chicken Marsala. She put a hand to her mouth as she heard humming coming from behind the door. Wintergreen quickly pulled her away from that area, directing her to follow him once again. They were now in front of another door and Wintergreen ad introduced it as the 'entertainment room'. Raven had expected to see a torture device or two, but instead she was looking at just the opposite.

The room had a huge T.V. backed up to one wall, apparently hooked up to the all familiar Gamestation. There was a shelf of videogames and movies pressed up to the wall next to it. A large black couch was in the middle of the room, contrasting with the white walls. On the opposite wall of the T.V, there was an arcade style 'Dead or Alive 3' game.

Raven's eyes were wide as she pictured Slade playing videogames, then Slade swearing as he lost. This room had to be the biggest surprise of all, and she wasn't sure she could handle any more. As she was reluctantly redirected toward another room, Raven saw the double doors at the end of the hall. That was most likely Slade's personal room.

Wintergreen didn't bother to open the door to the room in front of them either. "This is my room. So if you need anything and you can't find me, just knock." He merely turned and pointed to the double doors at the back. "Back there is Master Wilson's personal quarters. I'd advise you to steer clear of that room, the master gets cranky in the morning."

Raven forcefully blocked out any possible images that could form from thinking about that room. She was led to the doorway they had skipped in the beginning of the tour. Wintergreen opened up the door and she saw that the room was decked out in red.

The lighting was currently dim, but it was apparent that there was most likely a dimming switch. There was a long polished wooden table, with a decorative red and gold table runner. Two red candles in gold holders were lit and placed toward the furthest end of the table. Place settings were on the table in the two separate spots. There were two glasses filled with a dark liquid and only two large chairs at the end of the table.

"Well, this is the dinning hall. If you would take a seat in the chair on the right, Master Wilson will be joining you shortly." Wintergreen cast Raven one last smile before leaving her to stand in the doorway.

Raven pulled on her shirt slightly, feeling slightly bad for not putting on that dress. Her boots clicked against the stone floor as she approached the seat Wintergreen had pointed out. Moving the chair out and taking a seat, she waited patiently for Slade to arrive.

A door on the wall opposite of Raven clicked open, and she had to stop herself from gawking. There stood a tall medium built man with messy spiked up white hair and a black eye-patch over his right eye. He had on black pants and a loose, white, button-up shirt. The one visible eye signaled to Raven that the man was obviously Slade. She found it amusing that he was standing there barefoot with two large plates in his hands.

Slade saw Raven staring at him and he looked down at himself, "What? You didn't expect me to eat through a mask, did you? I see you're dressed for the occasion as well." He tried to hide his enjoyment as the girl blinked and glared at him, hiding her blush. Watching as she folded her hands in her lap, he set the plates down in their places. He pulled out his chair and sat down. His eye examined Raven's expression toward the choice of food carefully, taking notes. "Well you're going to eat it, because I'm not making anything else."

On Raven's plate was a large steak in what appeared to be a brandy sauce, mixed vegetables and a loaded baked potato. Breathing in the scents of the delicious food, she looked over to Slade and rolled her eyes. "This is amazing, but for some reason I pictured you cooking Italian."

Slade shrugged, "Well I usually do, but I just felt steak tonight." He saw the unbelievable look on her face and chose to ignore it. Picking up his fork and knife, he noticed Raven had not stopped examining the food. "It's not poisoned."

Arching an eyebrow, Raven chanced a glance toward Slade. "How do I know that?" She had blindly trusted Slade thus far, so didn't really think that the food was poisoned. But she could never be too careful.

Slade took a bite of his steak, chewing it slowly as if to display how good it was. After he took a sip of the liquid in his glass, he frowned at Raven. "Do you honestly think you'd be any use to me dead? Hn, you give yourself too much credit."

Raven found herself glaring holes into the man next to her. She shoved a forkful of potato into her mouth and was immediately struck by how good it tasted. "I hate you."

"The feeling's mutual my little Raven." He could feel the rolling of his companion's eyes and he felt slightly annoyed. Her ungratefulness would have to be worked on later.

After Raven had finally started eating, she remembered the prize room from earlier. "I didn't think you collected art from around the world."

"Well I'm not sure whatever warped views you have of me…but yes, I enjoy 'collecting' art." He watched Raven scoff at the idea of him stealing it and he shook his head. "You really don't know what you've gotten yourself into. You do understand that you will be serving as my replacement in that field, don't you Raven?" Slade saw the clench in the girl's jaw and simply took another sip of his drink.

Placing her silverware down, Raven angled her head to look at Slade. Her mouth opened then closed, at first no words coming out. Once she saw the smirk play at his lips, her exasperated voice was almost a whisper. "You're enjoying this?"

Slade didn't even look at her, "Every minute." He swiveled his now empty glass in between his fingers. "I'll enjoy it even more when I get to watch you steal something priceless."

Raven slumped back in her chair, wanting Slade just to shut up. Then something dawned on her. "Robin's never seen you without your mask, has he?"

Slade put his napkin in his plate, glancing up at Raven. "No, he hasn't." Noticing the curious look on her face, he decided to enlighten her. "I knew Robin wasn't going to stay on my side for long, so I kept it on. Terra also wasn't so privileged."

Raven nodded, but still not quite understanding his reasoning completely. "Why am I so 'privileged' then?"

"It's simple Raven." Slade stood up, and moved behind Raven's chair. He motioned for her to stand up, and she reluctantly complied. Pulling her chair out for her, Slade put a hand on her back. He noticed her visibly flinch, but he didn't remove his hand this time. They walked out of the room and he closed the door behind him. Turning to face Raven, he continued, "You already said you wouldn't betray me, and for reasons unknown…I believe that." He smiled and poked her in the forehead above her gem. Walking past her, he left Raven standing there bewildered.

Raven rubbed the spot he had poked and shook her head lightly. Her suspicions all along had been confirmed throughout the evening. She had drawn a conclusion, Slade was one strange man.

* * *

Sneaking through her room at the Titan Tower, Raven finished packing the rest of her things. She was only planning on staying at the warehouse for the night…but who knew what could happen. Every few minutes, she would look around as if the other Titans were spying on her. Her eyes found the communicator still on her belt and she pocketed it quickly. Stuffing the remainder of the folded clothes into the suitcase, she made for the window.

Looking back, she thought about how worried they might be with her gone. Robin would probably flip out again, and get on her case when she got back. No, this was a guilt trip again; she had promised herself that she wouldn't do that. Willing herself to face the window once again, Raven took flight, leaving behind her sleeping teammates.

Arriving in her room at the warehouse, Raven stretched and yawned. Smiling at the orchids on her nightstand, she went over and spent a few minutes admiring each flower. Feeling the weight of her suitcase, she threw it down on the bed and noticed something next to it. Picking up the soft fabric she quickly figured out what it was, it was her new outfit. Fingering the material, she laid it out on her bed.

The top was very interesting, half being black and half was purple. The black half came across the left shoulder and crossed in the middle, but only to come down and end on the left side and the right side. Slade's emblem was in purple, on the chest of black side. The purple side appeared to be a tube top that was underneath the black part. It had two metal shoulder pads that matched the elbow pads and knee pads. There was a large belt made up of a bunch of pouches like Slade's, but in black. The black pants were actually like shorts, they only came down to the end of her thighs. She also now had black boots that reached her knees. With this came a pair of black, fingerless gloves. The last item was a mask that only covered around her eyes and most of her nose. This too was two-toned, half black and half purple, vertically split like Slade's.

Raven laughed at the similarities between her and her boss's clothes. She actually rather liked the outfit, besides the fact that there was no cape. No longer would she be able to hide behind her favorite cloak. Well, at least she would be able to wear it everywhere else.

A soft knock was heard at the door and Raven called out for the person to come in. Wintergreen stood in the doorway with his hands tucked away behind him. "Wonderful, so you decided to stay." Noticing the outfit spread out on the bed, he looked worriedly at the young girl. "Are you okay with that arrangement? Master Wilson was concerned you wouldn't like it."

Raven turned slightly pink at this, "I like it; he did a good job." She turned a deeper shade of pink when Slade appeared behind Wintergreen.

"That's good to hear." Slade smirked as he watched his apprentice's face turn into a tomato. At this rate, she would be over to his side in no time flat. He found that he wasn't as worried about the Titans with Raven, as much as his previous apprentices.

Noticing the exchange of looks between the two, Wintergreen took it as his cue to leave. So far, he rather liked Raven. Unlike Robin and Terra, he thought that possibly this girl might stay for a long time to come.

Once Wintergreen was out of sight, Slade stepped into the room. "I didn't think you would move in so soon. Having issues with boy wonder?"

Raven's head angled upward as her posture shifted. "Are you implying something?" Her lips pursed as Slade gave a slight shake of his shoulders.

"Of course not." He shot a knowing look in her direction, but she failed to notice. Clearing his throat, his face turned serious. "Your first assignment is tomorrow early morning. I advise you to set your alarm for 3 am; I plan to have you in the building by 4 am. As soon as you're ready, meet me in the monitoring room. The details will be explained in the morning, but you should make sure your costume fits tonight."

Raven's eyes widened slightly, but decided not to argue about the time. She found herself curious to what Slade could possibly have her steal for her first job. "Can I get a general picture of what I have to do tomorrow?"

Slade shook his head, crossing his arms. "No. It will all be revealed tomorrow. It's a fairly simple assignment; I doubt there'll be any problems. You also have a training session with me scheduled for sometime tomorrow; it depends on how fast the assignment goes."

Sighing, Raven mulled over the information. Soon she caught on to what was really going on. "So what you're saying is that you're trying to keep me here."

Leaning back on the doorframe, Slade's face still portrayed nothing to the girl. "I told you, you're on my time." His finger drew circles on his watch as Raven nodded. "I _could_ keep you here if I wanted to, remember that."

Raven frowned, but found a loophole in his plan. "But I can leave whenever I like, that was part of the deal." She gave him a triumphant look, daring him to tell her otherwise.

This time, Slade let a small smirk play on his lips. "True, only if I don't have any assignments for you." Feeling her glare, he thought he might burst into flames. "All talk of tomorrow aside, if you need anything, Wintergreen is just down the hall, or you can get it yourself." As he glanced toward the door, he remembered something. "Do you want breakfast before or after your assignment, and what do you want?"

Raven thought about how queasy she would most likely be after she finished stealing whatever strange artifact Slade wanted. "I'd like some tea before the assignment, that's all."

Giving a small nod of his head, he gave Raven the signal that he understood. He had figured Raven wasn't a big eater in the morning. He just couldn't find himself picturing her wolfing down a large plate of bacon and eggs. Snapping out of his thoughts, he noticed her staring at his eye-patch. He found himself unknowingly adjusting the item covering the socket.

Raven swallowed, letting out a shallow breath she hadn't known to be holding. "What happened to your eye Slade?" She felt her eyes move to the stone floor as the man across from her shifted uncomfortably.

"That is perhaps a story for another night. Rest up; you'll need it for tomorrow." Giving this last goodnight, he left and closed the door behind him. He leaned against the outside of the door for a few minutes, hearing rustling on the opposite side. Then he moved quickly down the hallway to finish preparations for his apprentice's first mission.


	4. Selling My Soul to the Devil

A/N: Ah, another chaper finished! This one took me a little while with all the edits I made, but alas it's finished! Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews! So far, no one's set my computer ablaze, so that's always a good sign! XD Remember, your reviews soely keep this fic alive! (yes I pin this all on you! I'm a horrible person!) So R&R please!

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

Onto the story...

**

* * *

Ch.4 Selling My Soul To The Devil **

Raven couldn't remember when she had slept in a bed so comfortable. Even her mattress back at the Titan Tower wasn't nearly as soft and welcoming. Soon after her brief conversation with Slade last night, she had fallen deeply into a pleasantly dreamless sleep. In this sleep there was no Slade, no Titans, there was absolutely nothing. Raven found this place to be her haven, and she was afraid to leave it in fear of loosing it. But all too soon, reality came crashing in.

A loud ringing noise echoed throughout the room and Raven shot up expecting to see red flashing lights. There were no lights, and soon her eyes focused in on the alarm clock. It was currently 3 am and time for her to get up. Pushing the button on the clock, the alarm stopped and Raven crawled reluctantly out of bed. Feeling for the light switch, Raven noticed it was still dark outside. Once the lights were on, she opened one of her dresser drawers.

For a few minutes she stood there, looking down at her new costume. Once she put it on she was no longer acting as a Titan, and this bothered her. She figured Slade knew this, and that's why he gave her so many other things. He had been attempting to make the choice seem simple, and he had succeeded. At this moment, Raven fully understood that she was working for a psychotic genius. She had just sold her soul to the devil.

Clearing her mind, she grabbed the outfit and held it eye level. She had no choice but to go through with the act, this she now realized. Her legs made the recovery before her mind did, and she quickly went into the bathroom.

After taking a fast shower, Raven pulled on the new clothes. She had taken Slade's advice and tried it on before, so she already knew it fit. Deciding she still looked a little too much like herself, she pulled her hair up into a pony tail. A few bangs still hung loose in her face, but she paid them no mind. She pulled the fingerless gloves on from last night, feeling they would make a good addition. She debated whether to put on her jewel belt as well, but she found that it would give her away too easily. Picking up Slade's communicator, she placed in one of the empty pouches.

She took one last look in the mirror before heading to the monitoring room. It was an odd feeling, walking through the hallways with no cape, yet still being in costume. Well, her previous costume wasn't really a costume at all but more of her usual attire. But it still was what she wore during battles, and now she felt strange. Coming to the door of her destination, she stopped before entering. Several emotions found their way into Raven's mind, and she thought about quickly meditating to settle them down. But the sound of movement inside of the room steered her otherwise.

Slowly pushing the door open, she was met with the sight of Slade sitting in the large chair. He was back in uniform and she found herself slightly missing his clothing from last night. His head turned and his one eye was as icy as it had been when she was fighting him. He merely motioned for her to come into the room, and so she did as he said.

A map was pulled up on the screen, with a large red dot pointing to what Raven guessed to be her target. The other screens showed pictures of the outside of the building and some points inside. There was also one screen with the layout of the area in and around the building.

Slade extended his arm to a table in the corner, "Over there you will find your supplies and your tea." He didn't look back as his apprentice moved over to the table.

Raven toyed with the idea of asking what kind of tea, but decided that Slade was too on edge. Her eyes scanned the display of tools and disks carefully, noting what each one looked like it might do. "I'm guessing the balls with the 'S' are smoke bombs, and the round discs extend blades when thrown?"

Merely giving a nod, Slade ran a scrutinizing eye over the monitors once more. "If you look at the top monitor, the red dot is your target inside of the building. On the screen to the left, you have the blueprints of the entire facility. It is rather large, so I suggest you pay attention now. On the right screen, there is the map of the area from where we are located, to the target building." His finger hovered over the keyboard until he pushed on of the keys. Suddenly a blue line traced its way across the map from the Warehouse to the target. "This is the way you will go, no other way is guaranteed your success."

Taking a sip of her tea, she took a moment to memorize the different maps. Once she thought she at least had the route remembered, she decided to ask another question. "So what is this thing that I should be looking for inside of the building?"

Slade turned slightly in his chair, folding his hands in his lap. "You will be breaking into a University computer lab. The object you shall retrieve for me is a very important disk. It should be protected in a large case of some sort with a sequence of numbers printed on the box, or disk itself. The numbers are: 4112658. I suggest you memorize those numbers as quickly as possible." He took a short pause before turning back to the monitor. "Although I can patch the map of the facility through the communicator, it would be too risky to send you the numbers. I wouldn't want anything to give away our target if you were to be caught." He noticed Raven visibly cringe at this possibility, and he simply shrugged. "My advice, don't get caught."

Setting down her mug on the table, Raven loaded up her belt with all of the supplies. She had no idea what Slade could possibly want on a disk simply in a University. Raven felt she was being cheated, he knew fully well that she was capable of much more. There had to be something extremely important on that disk, there just _had_ to be. "What's on the disk?"

Slade's lone eye moved to the side, studying his apprentice for a minute. With her new outfit on, he almost forgot she was a Titan, and almost told her what she wanted to know. But the key word was almost. The truth was that she was still a Titan, and he was still Slade, and Slade would _never_ trust a Titan. "That's none of your business. Your only job is to collect the item for me, nothing more."

She hadn't noticed when her hands stopped moving, and her eyes stayed glued to Slade, but she guessed it was when he looked like he might just tell her. Apparently, Raven had been hoping too much that he would trust her enough to tell her. But then again, she of all people knew trust was not so easily earned. Even though curiosity kept prodding her to ask again, she kept her mouth shut. Finding movement in her hands once again, she finished packing her belt. Clasping the belt together on her waist, Raven moved closer to the large chair Slade occupied.

Slade's hands folded together in his lap and he leaned slightly back in his chair. "Are you ready?" After not receiving any response from the violet haired girl, he looked up at the clock on one of the screens. "You have a ten minute time frame between now and when you're supposed to be in the building, starting…now."

Raven didn't even hear the end of his words before she had phased to the outside of the building. She ran over the directions in her mind as she flew down streets and turned into shadowed alleys. Slade had been right, the streets she moved down had no people whatsoever anywhere near them. She concluded that Slade had done mass time consuming amounts of research to find a perfect time frame. She didn't dare look at the time, figuring that it would slow her down.

The large fence came into sight and she lifted up higher so she would reach the roof of the building. Landing and crouching down, she moved over to the other side to look down at the front entrance. Just as she thought, there were two guards with two very large and intimidating guns.

Turing back around, Raven paced the rooftop for a moment then stopped. Flipping up her communicator, the map was shown on the screen. Checking to make sure she was standing right above the target room. Walking a few steps to her left, she turned into a bird and flew underneath the roof.

Looking around, the computer lab was pitch black. Not being able to see two feet in front of her, she relied on touch. Feeling her surroundings, she realized that she almost had phased right into a wall. Her hands moved in front of her, but she continued to bump into the smaller desks. Finally getting a better idea, Raven reached for her communicator, she flipped it open and a blue light illuminated part of the room. Silently congratulating herself, she got a good look at her surroundings.

From the looks of it, the room was just as she expected; a pretty normal computer lab. Raven was about to search for the disk when she noticed a camera focused on her. Closing the communicator quickly, the light was gone and she found herself quickly whispering, "Shit." Remembering where the camera was, she reached into one of her pouches and took out a disk and threw it at the camera. She expected to hear the device cutting through the camera, but instead she heard silence. Raven figured she must've missed it completely, but her aim couldn't have been that bad. Slightly opening the communicator, the blue light streamed to where the camera was. It appeared that the lens was covered by the disk; Raven liked this new toy.

Now fully opening up the device in her palm, light spilled into the center of the room once again. Not having to worry about the security camera any longer, she navigated her way through the rows of tables, and searched cabinet after cabinet. The next drawer she tried was locked, so she simply pulled out a small wire. She wasn't usually one for lock picking, but she was desperate. Pulling open the small drawer after successfully unlocking it, she angled the light to see inside.

Picking up the small black box that was inside, she read off the numbers in her head. A triumphant smile crossed her face as the numbers successfully matched. Lifting the lid of the container, her eyes ran over the silver material that made up the disk. Quickly shutting the box, she slid it in one of the pockets on her large belt.

Hearing voices outside of the room, she figured security must've come to check the camera. She figured the fastest way to get back would be to go the way she came, but that wouldn't guarantee her safety. Phasing through the roof, she thought of a better and faster option. Lifting up higher into the sky, Raven flew over the buildings and dropped only after reaching a location close to the warehouse.

Landing on the cold ground, she walked the rest of the way back to Slade's hideout. Turning into a bird and flying through the walls of the building, she made her way to the room she had left a couple of hours ago.

Once she had entered the room, Raven stood there for a moment, watching the back of the black chair with interest. She wouldn't even know Slade was there if it wasn't for his gloved hand gripping the armrest. Taking the item she stole from its pouch, she walked over and placed it in front of him. She backed up cautiously, letting Slade examine it and give her his approval before she said anything.

Running a finger over the box, Slade liked the fact that his apprentice was patiently waiting behind him. His other's had always been in his face about the details of what they had gotten, and he found it rather rude.

Picking the object up, he opened it carefully, smiling when the prize was in his view. This of course wouldn't be going in his Prize Room though. No, this was much more important. This small disk would let him get records on anyone in the city, even the Teen Titans. The government thought they could hide it somewhere no one would think to look, a simple University. This way it would still be protected, and hidden from the public. Of course, it obviously wasn't safe from everyone, considering Slade had effortlessly located and retrieved it. But some credit had to go to the girl who so efficiently swiped this priceless item.

Setting the box down, his chair swiveled to look at Raven. His lone eye portrayed nothing as his stared directly into his apprentices violet ones. He opened his mouth underneath his mask, but paused slightly, rethinking what he was going to say. After a moment, he found his voice again. "I expected you to be faster."

Eyes widening, Raven tried to get over the initial shock of his words. "Faster?" She felt like ripping Slade to pieces, and then blowing him up all while she laughed like a maniac. Many ways to kill the man in front of her came to mind, but she just stood there shaking. She had been expecting a 'good job', or a 'well done', but instead she got 'faster'. Yes, blowing him to smithereens sounded really good right about then.

Slade lazily rolled his eye over to the screen, and turned each one off with the push of a button. He stood up and gave a slight stretch, as if he had been sitting in that same position for hours. He moved and his boots clanked on the stone floor, stopping once he was next to Raven. His hand moved over her head and patted her lightly. "I suppose you did alright, for your first job that is."

Tensing at his touch, Raven felt a low growl rise in her throat. It was hard enough not to kill Slade for the earlier comment, let alone the petting of her like an animal. "Don't do that."

Slade's eye seemed to widen slightly, obviously signaling that his eyebrow was raised. "Hm, this?" His hand once again repeated the motion from a few seconds ago, and he continually did it. He smirked under the mask, noticing the girl's fists tighten.

Yanking forcefully away from him, Raven angrily repeated her statement. "Don't do that!" She hadn't noticed as Slade was now as close as he was before, if not closer. "Don't you dare…if you do, I'll-"

"You'll do what exactly?" The older man's face was now right in front of Raven's, challenging her to finish. He waited patiently as no answer seemed to come.

"I'll, I-I'll…I…." Swallowing hard, Raven found it difficult to give a straight answer with a man as intimidating as Slade staring down at her. Her eyes had easily betrayed her and had moved slowly to look at the floor. Slade's one eye had her beat, and was still watching her with an unwavering gaze.

"Precisely, you'll do absolutely nothing." And with that, Slade once again patted her violet hair. Internally smiling at his victory, he slowly retreated out of the room.

Raven was left glaring daggers at the door that just closed behind Slade. She had been humiliated, and that didn't often happen. That man had cornered her from the beginning, and only now was she starting to see his true intentions. He wanted to control her, make her weak, and that exactly what he had been doing the entire time. It was just a few seconds ago that he had displayed just how powerless she was against him. All the anger she had felt toward her father before, came back now directed at Slade.

Her fists tightening up into little balls, Raven stormed out the door and down the hallway. Eyes glinting red, her feet stopped in front of Slade's double doors. She stood there for a few moments, just waiting for her legs to continue moving, but they never did. Raven gave a long sigh, eyes regaining their natural violet color. The next thing she knew, her side was leaning against the right door to Slade's room. For some reason, she just couldn't bring herself to be angry at him anymore. It would be stupid to get so worked up over that, even if he did invade her personal space. She made a mental note to kill him only if he did it again. Then there would be no mercy.

Violet orbs widened as Raven felt herself falling forward. The door had been opened, and the girl's hands grabbed for the closest thing in front of her. Unfortunately the closest thing was none other than Slade.

Slade fought to hold up the white, fluffy towel that was around his waist, and keep Raven upright on his chest. He thought it was rather strange that all of a sudden the girl practically jumps him when he opens his door. Then again, he wouldn't have even opened the door if he hadn't thought it was Wintergreen. "What on earth? And you said that you had personal space issues?"

Feeling the heat rise to her cheeks, Raven attempted to salvage whatever dignity she could. Pushing off of the larger man, she brushed off her clothes slightly. Her eyes traveled up and down Slade once, stopping at the towel and the fact that his mask was off. Even though he had his eye-patch still on,

She could tell that he had gotten undressed to take a shower. Then the word 'undressed' stuck in her mind, and she finally realized what she was looking at exactly. Raven could feel her head heating up even more, and she quickly pushed away from him, facing the wall. "I-uh…I'm- un...sorry."

Crossing his arms, Slade glared at the back of Raven's head. "Before I yell at you and kick you out, what in the hell were you doing?" Watching the girl, his eyes followed the slow turning around of her body.

"W-well, I-I just-" Raven's face was now beet red and she was embarrassed beyond belief. Besides, she wasn't quite sure what to tell him really. Of course she could tell him that she came in here to brutally beat him within an inch of his life, but who wants to hear that? Not Slade obviously. "I came to…apologize- for being so disrespectful. I would've knocked, but I thought you were going to ignore me. – It seems to be a common practice of yours lately." Muttering the last part, she gave a half smile nervously.

Slade may not have been the most brilliant person throughout his lifetime, but he sure as hell was no fool. It was obvious that she was lying through her teeth; he'd have to have her work on that. "Well, I'm glad you decided to start being cooperative. Now, if you'll excuse me." His hands found Raven's shoulders and he guided her out of his room. Before shutting the door, he ran a finger down the girl's cheek. "Next time, don't smile."

Restraining a growl, Raven simply nodded emotionless. Once the door clicked she whispered, "bastard".

* * *

The dark blue walls of her second room now seemed to contain the air of Slade about them, and she was much less than pleased. She had come here to seek a safe haven away from Slade and his stupid arrogance. Sure, he may have been right, but that wasn't the point. It was true that this room still made her feel safe in a sense, but there was still that looming presence of Slade. Hoping to stare so harshly at the walls that his image would disappear from her head, she became lost in them instead. There was just something about this room that made her feel warm and comfortable, even with the ever present Slade. It was an odd concept considering the cold colors of the blue walls, and the black comforter atop her bed. Sighing, her eyes deterred from walls and now down to her hands.

She had almost forgotten that in her hands were the two communicators she had received upon becoming worthy of two very different causes. The large 'T' encased in the black circle was currently held carefully in her left hand, while the ever sharp 'S' in gold and black was in her right. With both, she had encountered numerous trials that she felt were almost too much for her. In the end, none of them seemed to matter. Now she was left with a choice between the two, well that's at least what she told herself. It was obvious by Slade's logic that there was no reason she should choose, but still…she felt that it was her duty to herself to make a decision. Unfortunately, Slade seemed to be the one she wanted to listen to right now.

Growling in frustration, both communicators slipped through her drooping finger tips. While both hit the floor, one seemed to roll slightly, but Raven paid it no attention. Turning on her back, she moved across the smooth fabric of the bed. Curling into a ball, she realized how comfortable her new costume actually was, really no different from her usual outfit. Smacking her palm to her head, she cursed at her self for such thoughts. Thinking once again to the communicators, she decided to see where they went so she wouldn't trip on them later. Looking over the edge of the bed, she only found one communicator.

One of the devices had rolled under the bed, hidden by the heavy shadows, while the other lay in plain view to be admired. The bright white 'T' of the titan communicator was no longer visible, as the dark 'S' reflected itself in the girl's eyes.


	5. Forgotten Alliances

A/N: It's been a while, to say the least. Hope you guys haven't been secretly plotting to kill me...I have been sneezing a lot. Anyway, hopefully you like this next installment. XD As always, R&R!! (Why? Because if you don't, I won't update!)

Disclaimer: I don't own- jeez how many times do I have to say it! Fine- Teen Titans or anything else for that matter.

**

* * *

Ch.5 Forgotten Alliances**

Back in her normal clothes, Raven stood in the middle of the hideouts large gymnasium with Slade. "Let me guess, physical training first this time?" Raven had made an educated guess based on the first couple of times they practiced together. She was hoping that it would be this way so at least she could warm up a little. Her little escapade this morning had definitely got her juices flowing, but that had been many hours ago.

"Wrong, don't be so quick to make assumptions." Noticing the quick roll of Raven's eyes, Slade felt as if he should comment on how disrespectful she was as well. Unfortunately, he just wasn't in the mood. "Actually, I thought we'd work on your use of a weapon." He motioned to the various weapons on the wall and he saw the girl's immediate hesitation to even look over there. "Something the matter? Are they not adequate enough for your tastes?"

Shaking her head, Raven folded her arms across her chest. "I refuse to be another one of your staff disciples. I think you're just a _little_ obsessed." Finally looking over at the wrack her suspicions were confirmed when she saw mostly metal staffs. Her eyes scanned it carefully, taking in the various spears and swords as well. Seeing a small black and gold box, her eyebrow raised toward Slade. "What's in the box?"

A slow smile spread across Slade's masked face as he moved over and picked up the box. "I knew you would be drawn to this. You sought out something that was like you, shrouded in mystery. Very good." His one visible eye followed her slight tremble as he moved toward her. Gloved fingers traced the outline of the all familiar 'S' on the cover of the box.

He lifted up the lid and there lie two sai in red silk. Their silver was polished and the black handles were laced with the red silk. A small 'S' was engraved on each blade, making it obvious of their owner.

Raven stared at each one for a few moments, the intricate designs that the silk created on the handle simply breathtaking. She had never seen any weapon so beautiful in her life, and she had of course been around many. Her hand subconsciously reached out to touch the handle, but Slade was quick to shut the box. Looking up, she gave her new mentor a questioning look.

Knowing exactly what Raven was thinking, Slade replied with his mask hiding the smirk on his face. "Not Yet." He walked away, placing the box back in its place. He turned back around to face the girl on the opposite side of the room. "I'll teach you how to use them, but _those_ aren't yours that easily." Watching her look away from him, he reached into one of his pouches and pulled out a couple of black metal sai. "Here-" Slade threw both of them at the same time directly at Raven.

Eyes widening, she realized that they were going to no doubt impale her if she didn't do something quick. Acting like she was going to grab the sai, a black stream flowed quickly out of her palm. It formed into a large hand and sucked the metal into its darkness. Reeling the energy back into her hand, the sai landed with the blade flat in her palm. "You're trying to kill me."

A small chuckle escaped Slade's lips as he took a step forward. "No, simply making sure you're ready." He watched as she averted his gaze, and directed her own toward the metal in her hand. "Go ahead, try them."

Separating the sai, one in each hand, Raven felt the weight distribute. She had thought that they were only heavy together, but apparently she was wrong. Looking back up at Slade, he already had his own weapon in hand. It of course was a silver, metal bo staff.

Slade simply raised a hand in front of himself, motioning for her to attack. Nodding, Raven's feet quickly left the ground as she charged him. Her arm stretched out to impale him, but he was quick to deflect and counterattack. The girl was flat on her back in a matter of seconds.

"Pathetic. Never charge an opponent and leave your arm exposed like that. You do realize you have two weapons, don't you? You could've deflected my counterattack with the other one. Do it again." Slade's voice was calm and smooth, but there was an obvious underlying tone of firmness. He watched as Raven got up, and proceeded to take a defensive stance.

Once again, Raven attacked, but this time she shifted before the counter and went for a second strike. It was, of course, easily deflected, but Slade seemed to be more pleased this time.

A slight smile graced his lips as his pupil lie once again on her back, now more aggravated then ever. For some reason, he was enjoying pushing her. "Again."

Practice went on like this for a few hours, no breaks under Slade's watchful eye. He was even careful to catch the times when her eyes would give off a red hue, signaling he was indeed pissing her off. He had finally called it a day when Raven managed to strike him once. Overall, he was pleased with her current progress. He even gave her a small pat on the head when they were walking out of the gym. To that, it was no surprise that the girl shrank away and put a foot of space between them. It was no matter; Slade figured it was only a matter of time.

* * *

The breeze was nice today, cool and slow. The wind blew Raven's cape about her, but never touched her skin. She was floating slightly above the rooftop of Titan Tower, she had gone back earlier. Slade had let her leave whenever she felt, so she took advantage of it. She hadn't felt like making her presence known to the rest of the Titan's just yet, so she immediately sought out the roof. It was her meditation time.

Taking another deep breath she proceeded to chant her mantra of 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos'. It wasn't long before she found herself deep within her own thoughts. Images flashed by as she continued the chant, each one probing various questions. A lot of these images had something, or rather someone, in common, Slade. It was an unfortunate fact that her meditation had taken an odd turn. Though she wasn't quite sure if it was a turn for the worse or not, Raven was soon greeted by a familiar voice.

"Hello little birdie" Speak of the devil, Slade's voice rang clear throughout her head.

There was a small slip in her mantra as she heard this, but she quickly regained her composure. "Damn it, what do you want?"

"What do I want? That's a good question, but it's not important. What do you want Raven?" His voice was smooth, and Raven was unsure if he wasn't really just standing next to her.

"I want you to get out of my head!" Raven growled as she fought to keep her concentration and focus. "Just get out now!"

A sharp laugh echoed through her mind, and Slade's voice resurfaced. "That's not really what you want."

"Oh really?" Raven countered, "What makes you think that you know what I want?" Now she was truly curious.

There was another cold laugh as if the answer was simple to him. "I'm inside your mind, remember?"

Raven scoffed, "Right. So what do I want then? Please, enlighten me." She had to resist the urge to roll her eyes under her eyelids.

"Alright then, you want to join me for lunch in 10 minutes. You also want to eat right here on the rooftop, a picnic blanket and tea. You were debating on which type of sandwich you wanted, but I think you've decided on grilled cheese, a secret indulgence of yours if I am correct. Hmm…you've never struck me as the grilled cheese type." This time a smaller and more controlled laugh rang through the darkness.

Trying not to seem so alarmed in her own mind, Raven took a few deep and slow breaths. "So…are you going to…give me what I want?"

"Yes." Slade smirked as Raven's eyes jolted open and then glued themselves to his form beside her. She had dropped to the ground and he felt himself smirking. In his hands was a picnic basket, and he was dressed in a black dress shirt and khaki pants. His black eye patch covered the scarred tissue where his eye used to be. His hair was once again spiked up, and he noticed her drinking in his appearance.

Raven stayed silent, watching him place the basket down next to her and roll out the blanket. He hadn't said anything more to her and she was hesitant to start talking. Her gaze stayed directed toward him as he moved, pulling out a container and two thermos's. She watched him sit down, and motion for her to sit across from him. She obliged and her cape swung around her small frame. Raven looked away from Slade as he took a bite of his sandwich, "Were you…here the whole time?"

Slade's one good eye looked at her carefully, "Physically, no. Mentally, yes." He gave a small smile before taking a sip of his tea; he could tell Raven was definitely confused if not angry. He watched her expression change as she looked toward the food. "I've told you before, it's not poisoned."

Raven gave a slight nod, letting his explanation go this time. Picking up the grilled cheese sandwich and taking a large bite. Chewing it slowly, she refused to look up at Slade as she ate it. Swallowing it, she finally looked up and gave a nervous nod. She seemed not to trust her voice right now.

Slade frowned, "Is it really that awkward to be around me like this?" He watched her closely, even more so than he had before. It was obvious that she held some level of nervousness around him, and wasn't quite sure why. Well you know, besides the fact that they tried to kill each other on multiple accounts.

Raven swallowed, trying to will herself to speak to him. "Yes, but I apologize. Thank you for…everything. It's just hard to believe you're the same man who tried to kill me, and made me steal things for him." For some reason, she felt like being extremely blunt.

Slade raised an eyebrow at this, "I made you steal things? Oh no my dear Raven, I didn't make you do anything. I may be the same man, but are you the same girl?" He thought he saw a flicker of realization flash across Raven's face, but as soon as he saw it, it was gone.

Drinking a large amount of her tea, Raven's hands shook slightly. Setting the thermos down, she unconsciously bit her bottom lip. "You're right, it was my choice entirely. I'm not the same person I was before…I've changed. I know the world has many shades of grey now, and I've become one. I'm someone falling away from the light only to attempt to dodge darkness, which only leaves me with grey. I know who I am, who are you?"

Violet eyes pierced through him, Slade didn't dare smirk at the girl now. "Who am I? I am the darkness that you shy away from, but no matter which shade of grey you may be, you are always closer to me than anything else. I am your path to acceptance; you can never go back to the light as long as some grey remains." With that, he took another sip of his tea.

Raven was only slightly surprised with his answer; she hadn't expected him to understand her so well. While it was true, he was the 'bad guy' so naturally he was the darkness, but…the way he put it…it sounded like he knew exactly how she felt. None of the titans ever seemed to understand her, she knew they tried but it was different with them. They always took things the wrong way, but Slade…how did he calculate everything so perfectly? She wondered if he even had to calculate to understand her. "Uh…wow…"

Slade licked his lips and smirked, "Surprised?" He finished off his sandwich and wiped the crumbs away with his napkin. As the girl across from him shook her head, he ran a hand through his hair.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each one enjoying the other's company. Raven had finished off the rest of her tea, and she declined Slade's offer to drink the rest of his. Raven wouldn't admit it, but she felt as though she was with an old friend. "Why did you do this Slade?"

"Hmmm?" Slade wasn't quite sure what she was talking about until she motioned to the almost finished sandwiches. "Oh, well…you're my favorite apprentice." He gave a genuine smile as the girl in front of him turned a light shade of pink.

"Raven? Is that you?" Up from the side of the Tower came a girl with long red hair and bright green eyes floated in the air. Her smile brightened as she saw Raven turn around, but she was surprised to see a guest as well. "Oh! And who is the friend here with Raven?"

Raven stood up abruptly, facing who she recognized as Starfire with wide eyes. "Starfire, what are you doing here?" She was uncharacteristically nervous, who wouldn't be with their best friend finding out you ate lunch with the enemy?

"Now, now Raven, let's not be rude." Slade had a fake smile plastered on his face as he came up and put an arm around her shoulder. "I'm Wilson, Raven's friend. And you are?"

A sort of giddy look took hold of Starfire's face as she looked at Raven's red cheeks. "Oh you are _that_ friend! It is a great parnox to finally meet you! I am Starfire, Raven's friend too!"

Raven attempted to throw Slade's arm off of her as soon as it touched her, but he refused to let go. She felt his grip tighten on her shoulder and she winced a little. "Starfire, remember when I told you of my sick friend? Well, this is who I was talking about."

Starfire listened only halfheartedly to Raven and nodded vigorously when she finished explaining. "Oh yes Raven! I understand!" Flying over in front of the two, she set her feet down on the tower roof. "I was thinking that you could've been up here all morning. I thought that Raven wouldn't stay out at night. This is true, yes?"

While Raven stumbled with words to say, Slade found it as a good time to interject. "Yes, I brought her home last night, but she insisted to teleport inside instead of going through the trouble of explaining herself. We thought we'd keep it a secret." At this Slade winked, and noticed how pink the girl in front of them seemed to become.

"Yes Starfire, a secret. So this will be our little secret now okay?" Raven raised an eyebrow as the redhead seemed to be slowly processing the information. "No telling Robin."

"Oh! Yes! I will not say anything about anything to Robin!" Starfire gave Raven a reassuring smile. She was completely oblivious to the strange looks she was receiving from Wilson. "Well, I shall leave you to whatever you may wish to be doing! Goodbye friends!" With that, the girl took off down the scale of the tower.

As soon Starfire left, Slade's arm quickly removed itself and he breathed a sigh of relief. "What a horrid little girl!" Earning a glare from Raven, he just shrugged it off. "Didn't you teach it to speak English properly yet?"

Crossing her arms, Raven frowned. "She has a name." To her immediate disliking, Slade pinched the bridge of his nose and scoffed.

"Does it matter?" Slade knew fully well of the girl's name, but he didn't feel that repeating it proved anything. He had made it a personal must to always know your enemies. It was important to know their background, name, abilities, anything of the sort. That was also how he picked apprentices. Looking at Raven, he could see that his system prevailed. Speaking of apprentices, he seemed to remember something about one of his earlier ones…. "Raven, are you aware of what today is?"

"Today?" Raven blinked, wracking her mind for possible dates or events that could be going on today. "A Tuesday?" She knew there was something, but she just couldn't put a finger on it.

Slade smirked, she had forgotten after all. This could be a good sign for him. "Tuesday, of what month, what day? Let me give you a clue…birdbrain."

Raven gave a sharp glare, "Excuse me, I resent tha- Oh shit! Robin, it's his birthday!" She couldn't believe she had forgotten. Raven was positively livid with herself at this moment, but she was more concerned about not coming back sooner. "I can't believe…I could've sworn…why are you telling me this?"

Slade had the all knowing smirk plastered on his face that Raven had grown to abhor. He leaned in right next to her ear, making her feel extremely uncomfortable. "Just to prove that you're a darker shade of grey than you might think."

* * *

Raven sighed tiredly; she had been shopping for 2 hours now and had grown more and more irritated. Everyone who attempted to sell her something today had proven exactly why she hated to shop.

First she had tried to buy Robin clothes, but she ran out because the sales lady wouldn't stop giving her sex tips for her and her 'boyfriend'. Yes, apparently Robin was considered Raven's boyfriend now, and she would correct people every time. The only reason it had gotten so far was because they wouldn't listen.

Next she had tried to buy him a CD; he seemed to like music a lot so she thought that would work. Wrong. She had listened to crappy CD after crappy CD, not finding anything worthwhile. Raven supposed that the boy salesman was trying to help, but she got sick of him telling her about every band that existed. Frankly, she didn't care.

She had gone through a few more places, but every time the people would drive her away. A couple of times she wondered why she and the Titans saved these idiots all the time anyway. Finally she had settled on a comic book store, which she found to be located rather conveniently close to the Titan Tower. Ignoring the strange and frankly creepy fact, Raven went inside.

It was rather empty save for a few employees, but the girl wasn't surprised. Immediately she received stares from the employees as she moved gracefully along the shelves. Her eyes scanned the action figures of Speedy, Aqualad, Bee, and many others she had known to call friends. This spurred her interest to as if they had any of her and the other Titans. Turning around, she found herself face to face with a tall boy with black spiky hair and a Teen Titan t-shirt on. _'T-shirts?' _This was new.

"Oh miss Raven! It's an honor to meet you, it truly is!" The boy extended his hand eagerly, but was left to stand there as Raven turned away from him. His shaking hand dropping, he moved his head so he could see what she was looking at. "Oh! We have a various selection of Action figures, we even have you!" At this he noticed the girl glance at him. "I can show you to them if you like!"

Turning back around to face the boy, she nodded reluctantly. She followed behind the boy to a giant wrack of familiar faced action figures. He picked one of each up and held them out for her. She immediately looked at her action figure; it was kind of a strange feeling to look at yourself in a plastic form. Nonetheless, she found it also kind of neat. Deciding Robin would find it amusing, she settled on perhaps buying one, "I'll take them all." or buying all of them. As the boy smiled happily at her, she looked at his shirt one more time. "How much are the shirts?"

* * *

Gripping the large bag's handle once again, Raven stood in front of the Tower. It was 6:00pm now, and there was no doubt she had probably missed Robin's Birthday party. It wasn't that she minded, but he most likely would. Finally willing her to open the door, she moved inside silently. She looked around for any sign of life, and received her answer by Beast Boy and Cyborg's incoherent shouts.

Raven sighed and walked into the living room, the bag still clutched tightly in her hands. Everyone was on the couch, watching a movie that looked like it might have been Beast Boy's choice. Beast Boy and Cyborg were currently arguing over if the main character would be killed or not. Starfire was too into the movie to notice anything else, and Robin seemed the same. She noticed the half eaten cake on the counter and looked over at everyone sadly. They hadn't even noticed her entrance. She went up behind a mess of black hair and set her bag down next to her. Her pale, slim hands reached around and covered his masked eyes.

Robin had known who it was the minute they stepped in the room, and he had been relieved in all truth. He felt a faint smile come to his face when her warm hands covered his eyes; he would play her game. His own hands reached up to trace the contours of hers and heard a small gasp escape her lips. "Hmmm, I'm not quite sure. It could be one of my enemies, or a friend from Titan's East perhaps. Though, if you were an enemy you would've tried to kill me already. Frankly I find you too quiet to be of the Titan's East, so I'll have to go with…Raven." He looked up as the girl removed her hands and scowled.

Rolling her eyes, Raven tried to suppress the small smile that threatened to surface. "You never cease to amaze me boy wonder." By now, everyone on the couch had turned around to stare at her. She was only just now noticing their questioning gazes. Ignoring them for the moment, She picked up the bag next to her and handed it to Robin. "Happy Birthday."

Robin eagerly took the item from her hands and told Beast Boy to turn down the volume. Once the changeling complied, he proceeded to pull something from the bag. The first Item was the action figure of Beast Boy, and everyone got a good laugh out of it except the person whose clone was currently made of plastic. He, on the other hand was swooning over the figure's good looks. Next he pulled out the one of Raven, but he didn't pause this time, pulling out Cyborg and Starfire as well. Both Cyborg and Starfire were beaming at how much alike they looked. The last one he pulled out was wrapped in some sort of cloth. He unrolled it carefully, revealing his own toy clone and apparently a Teen Titan's shirt.

At the sight of the shirt, Beast boy pouted, "I want one!" His ears went down as every one but Raven laughed at him. He looked up to see Raven slightly smiling at him. "You smiled! What the hell happened to you Rae?"

All laughter ceased around her, and Raven shot BB a questioning glance. "Nothing, and don't be confused, I didn't smile." She received an equally questioning glance and chose to ignore it.

"You haven't been home all day Rae, where were you?" This time it was Cyborg who interjected, feeling like he should get a word in. He barely noticed the slight flutter of guilt that crossed her face, but he caught it nonetheless.

Raven was about to respond but Starfire thankfully spoke first. "Friend Raven was obviously taking a long time to find friend Robin a gift." She smiled as Raven breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, she was definitely not on the roof with an older male friend named Wilson!" As soon as she said it, Starfire covered her mouth with her hands.

Closing her eyes, Raven smacked her palm to her face. "Starfire…" Opening her eyes to see all the men in the room staring at her, she sighed. "She gets confused sometimes, excuse us!" Grabbing for the redhead's hand, Raven led Starfire out of the family room. She quickly opened the door to her room and she pulled the girl inside. She was currently standing face to face with Starfire whose eyes were on the ground. "Didn't I tell you it was a secret? Did I not say: 'Don't tell Robin'?"

Starfire bit her bottom lip as she fidgeted with her skirt. "Sorry friend Raven, I didn't mean to. It slipped…like ice!" Even though she felt bad for telling everyone about her friend's business, she thought that she was getting better with English.

"Starfire, ice is a different kind of…oh never mind. Just don't say anything else, please." The plea was exasperated, and it was obvious Raven was tired. Receiving a nod from the green eyed girl, she was first to leave the room.

As the two girls re-entered the room, Raven was flooded with questions. She ignored each one of them and sought out Robin. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?"

Robin nodded eagerly, hoping to sort everything out with her. "My room." He was the one to grab her hand and pull her along the side. He looked back only to see Starfire nervously shying away from Cyborg and BB.

Sitting down on his bed, Robin waited for Raven to say something. They had been in a sort of awkward silence for the last few moments. He would've said something, but he had noticed Raven trying to put together a sentence. He could tell it was on the tip of her tongue.

"It's not what you think…I mean…that's not what I meant. Shit, Robin-" She sighed and Raven sat down next to Robin. "Wilson, he's just a friend that I haven't seen in a while, that's all. Do you understand?" Pleading violet eyes looked over at Robin, begging him to accept her answer.

"You know…you missed my birthday Rae. I expected to see you drinking your tea and muttering happy birthday to me when you thought no one was looking. I looked for you this morning, and this afternoon." Robin looked away from her. "I couldn't find you…do you know how worried I was? How much it hurt?"

"I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't expect to be gone so long, but I don't understand how you can say I missed your birthday! Today, within these minutes…it's still your birthday Robin, I didn't miss anything." Raven found her arms wrapping themselves around her frame, and her eyes glaring holes into the wall.

Robin nodded, albeit somewhat angry. "Where do we stand Raven?" Receiving a confused look, Robin stood up to face the girl. "Where do we stand? Are we friends, teammates? What am I to you? Am I a fool?"

Shaking her head, Raven fought back heated tears. "You're no fool Robin, of course we're friends!" She couldn't see past the hurt expression on his face and salty water stung at the corners of her eyes once again.

"Is that all? Are we just friends, really? Do I stay up at night worrying about where you've gone, because we're just friends? Do I fight back jealousy whenever you mention another's name, because we're just friends? Do I wake up early everyday just to catch you in your pajamas when you think no one's looking, because we're just friends? If it's true…then why do I feel crushed when you tell me we're just friends?" Robin's breathing had come erratic as his rant came to a halt. His eyelids fluttered across Raven's confused expression.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about…." Swallowing hard, she avoided Robin's painful gaze. She had never noticed their leader did these things, but she wasn't sure if it was just because she didn't want to or not. "I really….don't understand."

Robin felt himself shaking, but he couldn't tell if it was from rage or pain. It was probably both, but with jealousy mixed in. Yes, he was jealous. Jealous of the man who had spent time with Raven on _his_ birthday. Jealous of the way Raven dressed up for dinner with whom he assumed to be the same person. Jealous of the fact that Raven hadn't done these things for him. "You don't understand? Then why don't you go fucking meditate on it!"

To say Raven was taken aback would be an understatement. Her jaw clenched and she stood up to take her leave. She didn't say anything to the boy wonder as she exited his room. On her way to her recently abandoned room, she felt like going back to Slade's but knew that would be running away. She entered her room and immediately flew for the bed. She felt sick and angry at the same time; she had never heard Robin talk to her like that. Some part of her hoped he would come and apologize, and tell her he was wrong. But he never came, and she knew he wouldn't.


	6. Banquet

A/N: Gomen, it's been a while, I know. I've been traveling like crazy and I just run out of time! I'm soooo sorry, I'll update sooner next time, promise!! **It's my birthday tomorrow...I feel old. TT I'll let you guys guess how old I am, if you get it right...I'll dedicate the next chapter to you! Sound fair? It's not much, but I'll even put in bold letters! Okay! XP** Alright, so enjoy and as always... **R&R**!!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans…but I am working on it! XD

**

* * *

Ch.6 Banquet **

Robin had spent most of the night with his head in his hands, wondering if he had done the right thing. It hadn't taken him long to figure out that he had been too harsh. He should've made her understand by showing her or something, but instead he just yelled at her. Waking up the next morning, he had decided, he would go apologize and show her how he felt.

Putting his usual attire on carefully, he combed his hair to look a little neater than ordinarily. Robin made sure nothing was crooked or out of place before he left for Raven's room. He knocked on her door softly, but he received no answer. He tried again, slightly harder, but no response came. Finally he just opened the door, his dark eyes falling on Raven's sleeping form.

He walked over quietly and reached out to brush a strand of violet hair out of face. His hand stopped midair when he spotted a letter and an orchid on the pillow she wasn't sleeping on. Eyeing the letter curiously, he picked it up without a second thought. The letter read:

_Raven-_

_I request your company at the Leonard Trading Company banquet this evening at 7:00. It's a black tie event, so please wear the outfit I gave you. The doors officially open at 7:00, but I suggest you get there at least 15minutes before. I won't be able to see you before the event starts, but I will meet you there. There are specific details and a map on the communicator. I hope to see you tonight._

_-Wilson_

Robin had to resist the urge to crumple the letter in his hands. Scanning the letter over again, he found something that was odd. Why would Raven's friend give her a communicator? Where would he get a communicator in the first place? Sure, he could be a privacy control freak like Raven, but it was unlikely. Hearing Raven make a few unintelligible sounds, he decided to take his leave. Setting the letter back down by the orchid, he exited the room. He would let it blow over for the moment, but it was only because he was busy this evening. Robin had a banquet to crash.

He unknowingly passed by the small action figure of Slade on Raven's mantle.

* * *

The morning light played across Raven's features and she groaned in response. Opening her eyes, she turned over to avoid the sun's rays. Dark pupils focused on the letter and orchid beside her, and she quickly took the flower into her hands. She brought it up to her nose, breathing in the soft scent. She found herself smiling like a schoolgirl, but quickly regained her composure. Setting it back down, she focused on the letter. Reading over it carefully, she fished under the covers and felt around on her belt. Recently she had kept the communicator on the back loop of her belt as she originally found it a good place, it was rather convenient actually. Opening it up, she saw on the screen that it was asking for a password. 

"A password? What the hell?" Raven growled as she thought of Slade having fun making up a tricky password. It was probably something like 'Brat Titans', or 'The all powerful master'. She had to sit and think for a few minutes, not knowing if she only got one chance or not. "It's probably something easy, like 'Wintergreen'."

The screen flashed, and a detailed map was pulled up on the screen. It was obvious from the letter that it was her next job, but she was unsure why he just couldn't tell her in person. She supposed it was logical that he had his own engagements today, but Raven was still curious as to what exactly.

Examining the data once again, she tried to memorize her entrance and exit points. She was to go through the back door, simple enough; there were only a couple of guards to get past. Afterward, she would have to find her way up to the fourth floor while avoiding the many lasers. She would have to sneak along the shadows to get into the security control room. Her mission was to disable and steal the security control disc. Supposedly, the security system was extremely high tech; therefore Raven would not have to deal with many guards, but rather robots much like Slade's. Of course in her mentor's notes, he had argued that his were much more powerful. She only guessed that he wanted the system so that he could alter it to fit his Warehouse, not that he needed it. The directions were pretty straight forward, so Raven closed up the device and placed it back on her belt.

Sliding out from between the sheets, Raven noticed something on her mantle. Looking at it carefully, she noticed the all familiar outfit and mask. She scoffed at the doll of Slade and rolled her eyes. Taking off her clothes and heading for the shower, Raven confirmed something. Slade was one very conceited man.

* * *

Sitting at the counter next to Beast Boy, Raven unconsciously picked at her food. All morning she had been thinking about what happened with Robin last night. He hadn't said anything to her yet, and she was once again, thankful. 

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the flashing of red lights and the loud alarm. All of the Titan's immediately stood up and took off toward the garage. Robin's voice rang over the alarm, telling them it was H.I.V.E. Cyborg and BB took the T-car, Robin was in the R-cycle, and Raven and Starfire flew as usual.

Taking to the streets, Robin led the group down to the main streets. It was obvious where the villain's were, considering the large amount of grey smoke billowing out a nearby a building. Quickly arriving to the scene, Robin jumped off his bike and Cyborg parked the car.

Raven shot out a stream of energy, blocking Jinx's attempts to finally blow the building to smithereens. She floated down effortlessly, the black barrier diminishing behind her. "Think again Jinx." Raven glanced behind jinx as the rest of the titans were fighting the girl's companions.

The rosy cheeked girl pouted and rose an angry hand, purple energy collecting. She frowned as Raven stood there with a serious expression, practically daring her. Shrugging, Jinx yelled before letting the ball fly straight for the other girl. "You asked for it!"

Not even flinching, Raven waited for the ball to come dangerously close before a giant wall of dark energy shot out of the ground. Jinx's attempt at an attack turned into a puff of smoke as soon as it hit the wall. Raven felt an eerie smirk come to her face as the rose-haired girl stared in fright. Her arm lifted from its resting position and the wall came crashing down on Jinx.

The darkness faded around Jinx slowly as she lay on the ground shaking. She was unaware of when she had started to hyperventilate and claw at the ground.

Gizmo, having currently pinned Starfire with one of his mechanical legs, looked over to see how the others were coming along. Seeing Jinx laying on the ground, his focus turned immediately. "Jinx! You oka- ah!" Gizmo was caught off balance as Robin had sliced one of his metal legs with a batarang. "Damn it! Do you know how hard those are to get?!" Quickly getting over his frustration, he pressed a shiny red button. (of course!) This caused the rest of his leg to fall off, and another identical leg shot out of the base. "Good thing I have another one!"

Cyborg was currently in a wrestling match with Mammoth, neither one of them showing any signs of giving up. Beast Boy ended up on the side of the building, attempting to dodge See-More's heat vision. Private H.I.V.E was nowhere to be found, and the Titan's were currently grateful for it.

Raven stood there, staring at her hands, wonder what she had just done. She shuddered involuntarily as she looked at the still shaking Jinx. Regaining her composure, she stepped aside the pile of pulsating flesh and immediately went to Cyborg's aide. "Cyborg!" She called out to her older brother figure, hoping he would hear her.

Cyborg's head snapped in the direction of a blue cloaked girl looking at him with all seriousness. Nodding, he turned to throw Mammoth in Raven's direction. "Catch!"

Raven's hands started to glow the minute the ogre was sent flying through the air. While giving a slight hand motion, the all familiar black energy streamed out of Raven's palms. It thinned out before reaching Mammoth, wrapping around his body tightly. The man had stopped in midair and was currently being crushed and constricted by Raven's attack. Raven's other hand reached out to the side, sending a stream out as well. This energy, however, unraveled the metal from a garbage can and bound the mass in the air. Lowering the squirming man, she sighed as Cyborg gave her a thumbs up.

The other Titan's soon finished off and rounded up the rest of the H.I.V.E. Robin was the one to gently set Jinx down next to her tied up friends. She, unfortunately, was still slightly shaking although her breathing had slowed. Robin shot Raven a questioning look, wondering what exactly had possessed the girl to do this.

Shying away from Robin's gaze, she took cover hiding behind Beast Boy. All of the team seemed to be staring at Raven until she cracked. She was not a fan of this type of torture at all. Suddenly she gave a sharp gasp, dropping down on one leg. Her hand shot to the back of her calf and she felt a small blade sticking out. Warm liquid covered her hand and she immediately felt faint. Amidst the shouts and arms picking her up, she only heard the words that spilled from Gizmo's mouth.

"That's for what you did to Jinx, bitch!"

* * *

Raven woke up cold and stiff, her eyes taking a while to adjust to the light. She looked around the room, only to realize she wasn't in her own bed. Actually, she wasn't on a bed at all, rather the table they used for examinations. She found nothing trapping her wrists or ankles, so she proceeded to get off the table. Biting her lip, Raven felt pain shoot through her leg; she crumpled into a mess on the floor in a matter of seconds. Willing herself to stand again, she limped to the doorway, leaning on the exit pad momentarily. 

Beast Boy was heading for the examination room, after pulling the short straw; it was his turn to check on Raven. He hummed a pleasant tune, bouncing down the hallway. Stopping in front of the designated room, his eye's widened. "Rae! What are trying to do, kill yourself?" His arms reached out to steady the girl, pulling her up against him. "You lost a lot of blood there Rae…you almost worried me!" He grinned sheepishly as she gazed up at him.

Leaning completely into the boy, she felt him turn into a baby gorilla, picking her up. Raven didn't feel quite like talking, but she did want to know how long she had been out. "Beast Boy, what time is it?"

Giving a grunt, his head changed back to normal. "Almost 5:00, you've been sleep for a while." He noticed her body stiffen against him and he unconsciously pulled her closer to him. "What? You got somewhere to be tonight?" He pouted as she turned away from him, making it awkward for him to hold her.

Raven didn't exactly want to spill her 'dinner plans' to Beast Boy, but she was anxious to leave. It was only a couple of hours until her little charade and she hadn't been able to prepare at all. On top of that, she could hardly walk let alone pull off her little act tonight. She would have to talk to Slade, but in order to do that, she needed to be alone. "Beast Boy, can you not tell the other's I'm up yet…please?"

Beast Boy stopped in mid step, looking up at the girl in his arms. He refrained from asking why and simply nodded. Turning around, he took a couple of steps, stopping in front of her door. He pressed the button for the thick metal to slide open, letting him fully see into her room.

It was neat as always, not a stray piece of clothing littered the room. This of course was very much unlike Beast Boy's. Raven gave her friend a small smile as he set her down on her bed.

Beast boy rubbed the back of his neck, "If you need anything, well…just knock something over!" He gave a genuine laugh and wave before leaving her alone.

As soon as BB shut the door, Raven crawled over to her mantle, opening up the drawer. She had stashed her communicator from Slade there, in fear of interruptions on her crime fighting sprees. Slade had disrupted her for stupid reasons before; she wouldn't put it past him to do it again. Picking up the small device, she flipped it open quickly. Ignoring the text and map on the screen, she attempted to talk through it. "Slade?" Hearing nothing, she attempted to get through again. "Slade, you there?" She heard nothing once again and was quickly aggravated. Closing the device forcefully, she slipped it back on her belt. Concentrating, Raven took off toward the warehouse in bird form.

Arriving in front of Wintergreen's door, Raven leaned up against the door. Knocking loudly, she heard movement inside. As the door opened slowly, she would've fallen if it wasn't for Wintergreen's grasp on her arms. She looked up at him, embarrassed, but she thanked him anyway.

"Miss Raven, are you alright? Master Slade said he wasn't expecting you until a little later." After casually helping Raven stand, he rubbed the sleep out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm fine." Raven lied through her teeth, but didn't think anything of it. "I needed to talk to Slade, and I couldn't reach him on the communicator." She watched Wintergreen nod as she spoke; she wondered if he was really even listening at all.

"Very well, if you wait in your room, I will see if he will come speak with you." Wintergreen gave a reassuring smile and helped her to her room. Despite her protests, he held her up most of the time.

After Wintergreen left to go get Slade, Raven practiced walking on her own. This had gone on for about 20 minutes with her cursing every step. By the time she heard a knock on her door, she had progressed to running with a limp. Walking over and opening the door, she was met with a familiar masked face. She stepped aside as he strolled in, leaning against the wall.

"Well? What is it?" His eye pierced her, and he watched as she visibly shivered in front of him. He saw her open a close her mouth like a fish would, gasping for air. "Out with it!"

Biting her bottom lip, Raven mumbled something under her breath before looking up at him again. "I can't do the mission tonight."

Arching an eyebrow under the mask that covered his face, he frowned. "I must've miss heard you; you are going to do the mission tonight." An incredulous look spread across the girl's face and he crossed his arms.

"Or what Slade?" Raven was truly tired of him telling her what to do, whether he was her employer or not. She was injured, and there was no way she was going to be successful tonight.

Slade stepped forward, standing a little too close for Raven to be comfortable. He simply glared, focusing intently on violet orbs. "Do you really want to find out?" Seeing her visibly clench and unclench her teeth, he knew he was getting through.

Raven didn't like this game. She had started out on top, but was forcefully shoved and backed into a corner. She hated when Slade was winning. Letting out a long and tired sigh, she shook her head. Not trusting herself to speak, she merely stood there, slightly cowering away from the bigger man.

"Sit down." Slade motioned toward the bed and moved closer to her. Backing her up to the edge of dark sheets, he saw her sit down. He knelt before her, looking her over before she stuck out her leg. His fingers traced the bandages that were messily wrapped and he suppressed a scowl.

Raven gasped under his light touch, squirming when he began to unwrap the cloth. A dark blotch of flesh greeted her eyes as she looked on with interest. She wondered what he would possibly do now, upon seeing the wound. "It hurts," she stated blatantly, not really knowing the true intent behind telling him.

Not even sparing her a glance, he ran the pad of his thumb around the tender area. "I'd assume so." Setting her leg down gently, Slade stood and headed for the door. "Wintergreen will take care of it, and then you will prepare for the mission. You've wasted my time." With that, his feet carried him out of the room without pausing once for a response.

Once again Raven wondered how Slade could be so kind to her, for short periods of time of course, and then turn around and act like he hated her. Raven thought it might true though, he probably did hate her; but his previous words and actions contradicted that theory. Her thought process was interrupted when a tired Wintergreen entered the room.

"Well, let's take a look Miss Raven." His eyes crinkled as he warmly smiled at her, assessing the damage on her leg. He knew that even the slightest traces of caring made the girl in front of him feel more at ease. "I should be able to patch this scratch up immediately." Wintergreen stood and left, coming back in almost less than a minute.

Raven visibly cringed as a cool rag was applied to the tender spot. She sucked in a quick breath as he rubbed some healing ointment on it. Each motion he made and cream he applied she paid very close attention to. His little kit was very well put together, ranging from bandages to sedatives. There was no doubt in her mind that this was all compliments of Slade and his bots.

"You know, it's not often I am able to dress wounds and such. Master Wilson always heals so quickly…it's almost a shame to be wasting such precious tools." Even as he said this, only a slight frown bestowed itself upon Wintergreen's face.

Raven was taken slightly taken aback by this; she had always thought Slade had just toughed out his injuries. Now she was quite curious as to just how fast Wintergreen meant. "How fast?"

At this, the butler's smile was back again full force. "Almost immediately." He watched Raven's awed expression and he finished wrapping up her leg. Wintergreen said nothing more about Slade's secret ability and instead stood up. "The bandages are wrapped rather tightly to keep your leg firm while you're running. You shouldn't feel as much pain when walking, but I do warn you that it will still be sore."

Nodding, Raven kicked her leg back and forth a few times, rotating it to look at the pristine bandaging. "Thank you Wintergreen" She ran her hands through her hair as he left the room for good. Sighing, she attempted to stand and was a success. Walking over to the dresser, she opened the drawer containing her apprentice outfit. Pulling out each piece of clothing, she started to change.

Once she was fully dressed, save the mask, she went through her belt of items. The smoke bombs and discs were still there, but she felt something new in one of the other compartments. Her fingers traced the outline and she had to stop herself from grinning.

Pulling out the contents of the pouch, two gorgeous, black and red sai greeted pleased, dark eyes.

* * *

Robin stood in line to get into the giant, decorated hall. Currently dressed in one of his nicer tuxedos, he had decided to still go to the banquet even if Raven wouldn't be there to attend. Even though he convinced himself it was strictly just for security reasons, a large part of him was curious to whom Wilson really was. Moving forward in line, he was greeted by a tall, scary looking, tuxedo clad man. He flashed his forged invitation and was let in without so much as a second glance. 

Stepping into the large, pale yellow room, Robin's eyes immediately fell on the many men who seemed to look so similar. They all had a medium to large build, and combed back black or brown hair. It was obvious that most of the guests were Italian, judging by their gestures and warm hugs. The owner of the company had made his appearance and greeted most of his guests almost one by one. Robin stayed near the many food tables, avoiding the host and trying to listen for any mention of Wilson.

For some reason, he had a bad feeling about him.

* * *

Raven stood with her back pressed up against the plaster wall, her figure covered by the shadows. She had arrived around 6:45, and already took the liberty of taking out the bodyguards at the back entrance. Those were the men whom helped her test out her new favorite weapons. She had meant to thank Slade before she left, but he had already apparently gone somewhere. Raven figured she would give her thanks by doing her best on the mission. 

Her leg was still giving her a little bit of trouble, but Wintergreen had done a wonderful job of helping it along. Her plan was to fly through the building, saving her leg the pain. But this meant that she couldn't use her powers too much. Over exhaustion of her powers would result in a complete energy drain. She couldn't risk that tonight. Noticing the doors open, it was Raven's signal that it was now 7:00. It was time for her to really get to work.

Opening the back door, she followed Slade's directions, encountering two bots guarding the stairs. She almost laughed at the fat, clunky looking objects. Slade wasn't kidding when he said his were better. This guy might be rich, but he really had no taste.

Her two sai rolled on her fingers while the bots charged her. Simply extending her arms, the large toys ran right into the blades. Dramatically blowing the invisible dust of the blades, she felt like a different person. Loosing herself in her work, it was kind of like a drug.

Floating up the stairs, she avoided the obvious red lasers in her path. She stopped abruptly when a long empty hallway presented itself to her. There were no guards, no lasers, nothing. Getting an odd feeling, Raven looked around carefully, noticing a medium sized button on the back wall. She was surprised she could see it considering how well it blended in with the walls.

Reaching in her pouch, she placed her kunai in and took out a round ball. Throwing it on the ground directly in front of her, smoke poured out of a small opening she had created. Red lights, what she assumed to be lasers, were now visible. Biting her lip unconsciously, she took out a disc and aimed, throwing it between the lasers and watching the blades strike the button in the back. Almost on impact, the red lights diminished and Raven thanked her lucky stars for the gadgets.

Floating down the hallway and up another set of stairs, she was more cautious of where she stepped. She ended up taking out five more metal nuisances before drifting up the last stairway. Eyes scanning every crevasse Raven happened to pass, she made sure not to miss anything. Apparently, her stunt from earlier proved to do more than disable the lasers in that corridor. Her journey down to her destination was fairly easy from that point.

In front of the room that held her target were around ten attack bots. Raven landed on the ground softly, and simply tore into them immediately, all patience lost. Through her eagerness to get to her goal, her opponents were quickly pieces of scrap metal. Not even glancing back, Raven's hand gripped the hot metal of the door handle. Startled, her hand retracted quickly and she nursed the heated flesh silently. Deciding that she could use a little of her power, she held up her hand toward the door. Her dark energy molded against its surface and knocked it down.

Moving through the doorway, Raven stopped almost immediately upon seeing the last person she expected. Said person merely looked up and motioned for her to come closer. In their hand was the disc Raven had been sent to retrieve.

Slade's hand reached out to Raven as she stood there in shock. He had expected her to be surprised, but this was even more than he hoped. As she moved beside him, giving him a questioning look, he merely smiled. "You're just in time for the show."


	7. Understanding

A/N: This one was fun and depressing at the same time to write. Raven is being tortured every chapter, I feel so bad. Oh well, she'll get over it eventually. More fun with Robin, Raven and Slade! Also a lot of BG info on Slade. Fun, Fun! **As always, R&R**

Disclaimer: Still don't own Teen Titans or any of the characters…..

Have at it!

**

* * *

Ch.7 Understanding**

Raven blinked, not quite sure what she just heard. "Slade, what are you-" she was cut off when a finger pressed to her lips and his other hand pressed pulled a small lever. Apparently the security room was also a two way viewing room into the main hall. The plaster on the wall slid to reveal an opening to the grand hall. Raven was now painfully aware of how easily they could be seen by the guests.

Slade was quick with his words, noticing a familiar face among the guests. "Here's where your true mission lies." His lone eye looked to the beautiful painting of a famous courtyard in Sicily in the front of the room. The spectator's gasps could be heard and he glanced at Raven. "Take the painting and do a disappearing act. Don't waste time, you have very little."

Eye's widening, Raven heard the yells of security and screaming women. Looking to Slade, she received an expectant prod. Raven knew if she turned into a giant black bird it would be obvious who she was, but Slade was counting on her. She would just have to think of an alternative, albeit quickly.

Eyes steeling toward the painting, she glided smoothly across the air. Refusing to look down, she lifted the painting as best she could, and descended to the ground. Standing with an arm around the canvas, she felt a familiar rush. Looking up, she smirked unknowingly and caught the attention of a man in a black and white mask.

"Stop right there thief!" Robin ran toward the woman cradling the artwork, ignoring the surprised looks from guests. There was something that felt familiar about the thief, and he wasn't quite sure what it was. Perhaps it was just the fact that he had been in their shoes not too long ago, working for Slade. He almost felt bad for the person, _almost_.

Raven refrained from letting out a gasp as she saw one of her best friends running toward her. It was as if Robin was coming closer in slow motion. Questions plagued her mind relentlessly, one after another. She shook her head in hopes to clear her conscious, if only just to focus for a second. Taking out a smoke bomb, she threw it on the ground before Robin could grab her. She heard the people coughing around her and she figured it was time for her to take her exit. Turning into her infamous black bird, she took off back to the warehouse. She had a lot of questions for Slade.

* * *

Once the smoke had cleared, it became apparent that the thief was no longer within the hall. Robin cursed silently, chancing to look up at where the wall had opened. Slade was now no where to be found, and once again Robin found himself using choice words. Looking around to see that no one was injured, he looked over at how different columns were situated one higher than the other. Climbing up the shortest one, he jumped quickly across them and into the security room.

There was no sign that Slade had been there, except for a destroyed security tape on the floor.

* * *

Raven felt like screaming or beating something, which ever one was sooner available. Emotions blurred her rational thinking as she stormed through the hallway, griping the stolen artifact. Rage, anger, frustration clouded her vision as she burst through Slade's large double doors to his bedroom. Ripping off her mask, she threw it on the ground in a fit of rage. Red eyes flashed instead of violet ones, signaling to her mentor to tread lightly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Why was Robin there?! Is this some sick game to you?!" Raven's free arm was flailing in the air as she yelled at the unmasked man on the bed. She watched as Slade merely flipped a page in the newspaper he was reading. "Are you even fucking listening to me?!" Her nostrils flared as a lamp on Slade's nightstand blew into little shards.

Stopping before turning another page, Slade looked up at his angry apprentice. Studying her face for a few moments, he could finally see past the anger and he was faced with hurt. Setting down the paper next to him, he stood and moved toward Raven. Pulling the painting away from her, he laid it on the floor beside them. His hand reached out and drew her head into his chest. He felt small fists beating at him, but that only caused his other arm to snake around her waist tighter. "Do you really feel that breaking my things is going to make you feel better?" He felt Raven freeze only for a second before going back to fisting his chest. His face leaned up against the side of her head, his mouth next to her ear. "Do it then, destroy them…it won't matter."

Breathing heavily and pounding against the man's chest, Raven tried to stop her self from crying but was unsuccessful. Not crying because she was sad, no…it was more than that. She was now crying because she was frustrated with trying to take on two roles, because she had lost herself along the way, and because no one understood. Her hands went limp against him and she closed her tear blurred eyes. "Why do you do this to me?"

Slade had long forgotten when he had started to stroke violet hair and stopped when he noticed. Lifting her up with surprising ease, he carried her over to his bed. He sat down, pulling her up in his lap. "Be quiet and just listen to what I'm going to tell you."

Moving from her comfortable position on Slade, Raven shifted her head to look up at his face. She recoiled into herself a bit, wiping the half dry streams on her face. Not remarking on how he told her to be quiet, Raven opened and then closed her eyes. Glaring through low lashes, she tried not to stutter. "Tell me what exactly?"

Slade's fingers traced the outline of his eye-patch, "What happened to my eye."

* * *

"Damn it!" The door to the Titan Tower slammed shut violently behind Robin. His angry footsteps echoed throughout the empty rooms on his way to the family room. Upon seeing the confused faces of his friends, he couldn't hold his tongue any longer. "Did the alarm go off? Why are you all just sitting here? What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Cyborg was the first to get out of the state of shock that Robin had put them in. "Uh…there was no alarm. What's going on Robin?" He watched as the boy wonder shook his head, rubbing his temples. This only added to everyone's curiosity.

"There was a robbery, at the banquet Raven was going to attend. She was going to see Wilson, but she's here. Wait…right?" His head snapped up immediately, scanning the room. "She can't still be knocked out can she?"

This time, Beast Boy decided to come out with the truth. "Dude, I put her in her room hours ago. She was awake though…hehe." With this he earned multiple glares, but was startled to feel the front of his shirt being gripped. He was now face to face with a very angry looking Robin. "Dude…?"

"Beast Boy! Why didn't you tell me this before? Is she still in there?" Once again Robin's eyes went frantic around the room. Letting go of BB more forceful than planned, he moved toward the hallway.

"How did friend Robin know about this banket of Raven's?" A cross expression was now on Starfire's face as she had flown directly in his path. Not noticing her previous speech error, she continued to speak. "How could you go? That is an invasion of privacy Robin! Friend Raven knows about this, does she not?"

"Of course she doesn't know Star! That's not the point! Did you not hear me when I said there was a robbery?! A painting was stolen, and it had something to do with Slade! No doubt a new apprentice…that bastard." Robin had become lost in his own thoughts, and was unable to hear Starfire's yelling. "It was a girl…she seemed so familiar. Goddamnit! Who was she?!" Brushing Starfire aside, Robin walked down the hall to Raven's room.

He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He knocked again, this time more feverish, and loud. Getting tired of the silence he was receiving, Robin pushed the button to open the door. Frustrated eyes met the emptiness of Raven's room. He moved in slowly, not really knowing exactly what he was looking for now. She was gone, without a trace.

* * *

Raven sat there, her eyes glued to Slade, no more tears running down her cheeks. Her violet orbs were dry, and prodding the man in front of her to tell his story. Really, she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to know, but curiosity often got the best of her. Adjusting herself in his lap, she no longer felt as uncomfortable around him. There would still be awkward moments of course, but not as many. Wetting her lips with the tip of her tongue, she waited patiently. She was ready to hear all that he had to say.

Slade glanced down, noticing that the girl almost looked as though she was starved. She was obviously hungry for the knowledge that he was about to bestow upon her. Opening his mouth, he began to speak of his past. "I was enlisted in the military at a young age. I was the best of my class, and it was obvious to everyone around me. My fellow comrades would often ask me to train them privately, tending to their certain weaknesses. I'd usually do it for a small fee, unless of course they were completely hopeless. I was caught one night by one of my commanding officers."

He noticed Raven's worried expression, but continued. "We had been specifically instructed not to compromise our own training time for others, but he didn't seem to mind. He told me how I was a very valuable asset to the team, and that I was doing a great thing. He told me that there was a new training exercise that was only for the elite. Being the foolish young man I was, I didn't hesitate to agree to it. I came to this supposed elite training and they stuck me in a room, and did experiments on me. Most of these were so horrible that I, myself have trouble repeating them."

Once again Raven's face was laced with worry, but Slade pressed on. "In the end, I was the perfect soldier. My speed had increased as well as my strength; my mind was now capable of only work of a genius. But even with all these new abilities, the treatments had caused psychological damage. I had so much anger pent up over the time of the experiments that I expressed it through violent acts on my tormentors. I was deemed legally insane, and locked up. I escaped easily, and tried to start a new life."

By now, Raven's mouth was hanging slightly agape at his speech. She was amazed with his story, but didn't doubt that it was the truth for a second. A lot of that explained why they could never really hurt him. He wasn't kidding when he said that he was the perfect soldier. Really, Raven found it kind of funny that they deemed him legally insane when he was so brilliant. No doubt he had gone on a killing spree as soon as he saw the people who did that to him. A small part of her didn't blame him for it, but she still knew it was wrong. "That still doesn't explain what happened to your eye."

Looking down at Raven, he pressed a finger to her lips. "You'll shut up and let me finish then!" Earning a glare and a nod, Slade continued. "I was married once, to a beautiful woman named Adeline. She really was wonderful, and we had two children together. The eldest was named Grant and my youngest, Joseph. We were happy together; at least I thought we were for a while." At this, he felt a small smile come to his features, lighting them um for only a split second.

Raven listened carefully, intrigued by only the first few sentences of the second sequence of events. "What happened?" She silently wondered how something so perfect sounding could result in such a horrendous scar.

Slade's smile faltered, and soon he found himself frowning. "One night, I made a business deal with a client of mine and it went horribly wrong. They kidnapped Joseph and I hesitated to save him. I had believed that in not telling Adeline, I was protecting her and Grant. When I eventually did go to rescue my son, they had already begun…to cut his throat. Luckily, he didn't die. He was mute, but I was thankful nonetheless. I brought him back to Adeline, and she hated me for not telling her. I hadn't realized just how much she hated me until she tried to kill me. She shot me in my eye, but I was nowhere near dead. Since my body recovers so fast, I only physically lost my eye. In reality, I had lost so much more than that. Adeline took Grant and Joseph, and left me. I suppose I deserved it." He finished and looked down, feeling small fingers run over the cloth covering his eye. His lone eye watched her carefully, noting every expression that passed through both her open ones.

Resting her fingers on the edge of the patch, she glanced at him for approval. Not seeing anything stopping her, she removed the offending cloth. Her eyes were met with scarred tissue, slightly indented where the socket was. It didn't look as bad as Raven had first thought it would, but it wasn't exactly gorgeous either. Running a light hand over the scarred area, she looked over at his other eye. "Does it hurt?"

Slade shook his head, a stoic face still in place. "Not at all." He ran his index finger over the longest area of maimed skin, but stopped when Raven rolled her eyes.

"Not your eye!" Raven would've laughed if she was in any other situation. All of a sudden, her voice became serious again. "Does it hurt, knowing that someone you loved tried to kill you?"

Slade's expression changed into a sick sort of grin. "I wouldn't be Slade if it did, now would I?"

Raven thought her eyes were going to roll out of her skull at this statement. It figured he would say something stupid like that to avoid the question. But then again, it was kind of true. The girl's eyebrows rose slightly as she thought about it. "I suppose not."

"Hn…" His lips formed a tight line, twitching upward only slightly. His hand rested on her cheek the pad of his thumb slid across her bottom lip, as he felt her involuntarily shudder. He brushed a strand of her hair away from the gem on her forehead, ignoring the pursing of her lips and the dangerous slitting of her eyes. "Now, that's enough sharing for one day. I do believe I am going to vomit if I hear any more."

Once again, Raven found herself glaring daggers into Slade. Unbeknownst to her, a small smile played on her lips as she punched him lightly. Moving out of her warm spot on top of Slade, she shivered slightly. Wrapping her arms around herself, Raven moved toward the door. Turning back, she found Slade still sitting in the same spot, but watching her intently. "I hope you know this doesn't change anything Slade."

Giving a slight nod, Slade's face turned to its usual half interested look. "I was hoping it wouldn't." He watched as she bent down, picking up her two toned mask. "You'll take care to not discard your identity so easily." Slade knew that in some sense he was joking, but in another he wasn't.

Giving a halfhearted salute, Raven let the small smile leave her face. "Yes sir."

* * *

"Miss Raven?" Wintergreen rubbed his eyes drowsily, looking at the dark shadow sitting on the barstool in the kitchen. He turned on the flashlight in his hands, aiming it right at Raven's pajama clad form. "What are you doing up so late?" He failed to see the plate of cookies in front of the girl.

"Oh, it's you Wintergreen. I just got hungry, that's all." She looked away from him sheepishly as he finally noticed the chocolate chip cookies. Ignoring him as he shook his head at her, she took a bite out of one of the treats. Raven was curious as to why Wintergreen was out so late himself, but she kept quiet. To say she was more than a little shocked to see the butler sit down next to her would be an understatement. Nonetheless, she sat there silently, eating her cookies.

"I hope that Master Wilson hasn't been too hard on you. He…gets a little out of hand sometimes when he's around others. I am actually surprised with how well things have gone so far." Wintergreen had set up his flashlight so there was only a dim light between them.

By now, Raven had forgotten her curiosity over why he was here, but rather was curious to what he meant. She had never been quite sure what Robin had to go through while being Slade's apprentice. "What do you mean my by that?"

A familiar smile was plastered across the older man's face as he looked to Raven. "Usually, it doesn't last this long without Master Wilson being extremely upset about something. I think he's actually in a better mood than he would be normally." Wintergreen's smile shifted slightly and his hands folded in his lap. "Please don't repeat what I just said to the master…he would be displeased."

Raven gave a slight nod, knowing that what the butler said was most likely true. Reflecting on her earlier conversation with Slade, she looked down at her hands. She had traced his scar with her fingers, and he hadn't minded at all. Raven found it a little strange that the same person back there was Slade. Although, it was obvious that it was the same person, considering the trouble she had to go through to steal a painting. Only Slade would make her go through hell and back just to test her. The only thing that still bothered her was why Robin was there. She had a feeling that for once, it wasn't Slade's fault.

"Miss Raven…may I ask you a question?" Wintergreen was curious as to how Raven was sneaking around so easily. It had seemed to him that Robin had it a little harder considering he was with the titans more often. Until now, the elder butler had held his tongue, but since Slade wasn't around….

Raven's head tilted as she wondered what he could possibly ask. She wasn't exactly one to open up to people, but he had been pretty nice so far. A small part of her wondered if it was about her past, considering it had its own way of biting her in the ass all the time. "Go on."

Giving a grateful nod, Wintergreen thought of a way to express his question the right way. "Well, since you were injured coming in here, wouldn't you're friends be worried about you? I find it interesting that you can spend so much time here without getting discovered. How do you gauge that time so well?"

Blinking a couple of times, Raven's head tilted back to normal position. She felt that it was a strange, yet perfectly logical question to be asking. Surely she was appreciative about the subject matter. Really, for being so contemplative, it was odd that she hadn't thought about this. "I guess I'm not too worried about them. They worry, that's to be expected, but they also know that I value my privacy. Few of them would dare go in my room for fear of being killed, simply put. I suppose I'll just slip back in tomorrow morning as I had done earlier this evening."

Seemingly accepting this answer, Wintergreen gave an understanding nod. "Then well done Miss Raven. I do appreciate you answering my question, I won't say anything to the master rest assured." A smile was present on his face and he noticed one on Raven's as well.

Taking the last little bite of the cookie into her mouth, she thought about what she had said. It would all be fine, she wasn't worried. "Thank you, Wintergreen."

* * *

"Were you out of your mind?! Are you fucking insane? No really, tell me now lest I've forgotten!" Robin stood tall; his face red and tired with anger and worry. He had waited in her room all night for her return, and all morning as well. The boy hadn't left for food or shower, he just sat there waiting. Now the event that he had stayed here for was finally transpiring.

"I told you that I just went and stayed the night at a friend's place, that's all you need to know." Stoic in her stance, Raven was as unwavering in her conviction. Her dark spheres stayed planted on the pacing boy in front of her. She had almost laughed at the irony when she found him waiting in her room once again. Raven remembered it was just last night she was telling Wintergreen that everything would be fine. Oh how cruel fate can be.

"All I need to know?" Robin stopped in his erratic movements, becoming completely still. His eyes were transfixed on her unmoving features as he tried to form a sentence. "Friend, hn? Does this friend happen to go by the name of Wils-?" He stopped short, noticing the slight quirk of Raven's top lip. "Yes, of course." It was out of pure hatred that Robin began to laugh. He found it 'funny' that he could hate a person so much that he had never met. Eyes trailing slowly down to Raven's freshly bandaged leg, he snorted. "What's he a doctor? Tell me, how often do doctors get sick?" The spiteful glee left his features as a frown consumed him once more. "How often do they get invites to company banquets in the Leonard trading business?"

At this, Raven's mood changed drastically. Her nostrils flared as she held back a long string of curses. "You! You went in my room without my permission! My private space, you- you!"

"Me, me, ME! Yes, that's right! Even though I was in there, you did this to yourself and you know it! The late nights, not telling anyone where you're going. The fact that you disappear whenever it's most convenient, slipping away unnoticed. You spend a lot of time with this- this_ guy_, to be simply going to dinner and having fucking picnics! The worst part is the secrets Rae! You keep so many secrets you don't tell _yourself_ the truth half the time!" After all the yelling, Robin looked hurt…lost. All his pent up frustration was spent and he still didn't know if any of it got through the girl. His eyebrows knitted together his face a pleading one. "Rae…can't you see I'm worried about you? Don't you understand?"

Raven felt her eyelids droop as her head turned away from the tired boy wonder. She replayed the reels of speech that Robin had just spewed and committed it to memory. "This conversation is over Robin." Her back turned to face him, ignoring his angry gestures and eyes brimming with tears. She did not see any of this, for her mind was made up. "Tell the other's I'll be back in time for movie night." Raven didn't feel as though she should hurt the other titans because of her spat with Robin, it wasn't their fault. The least she could do was prove she was still their friend.

Robin's head bobbed up and down as he wiped the corners of his eyes with his gloves. He glared through fresh tears, cursing Raven's back with everything he could think of. "Why is he so important to you?" His voice was hardly above an angry whisper, but he knew Raven had heard it.

Turning slightly to her right, Raven looked up at Robin. There was a long silence as she continued to try and form a sentence, but really she could only think of one word that fit. "He…understands."

By now the wet droplets behind Robin's mask had dried, and the anger had faded. Standing there in front of Raven, he took a slight step forward, pulling her hand into his own. All while doing this, he kept complete eye contact. "**I** understand."

Reluctantly and slowly, Raven took her hand away from her friend's. Earning a hurt look, she bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "No Robin, you don't." With that, streams of darkness encircled her until she took on the form of a bird.

The next thing Robin knew, she was gone.


	8. The Kiss That Never Happened

A/N: Good to see I still have reviewers! I'm planning this story to end somewhere in the teen chapters. I don't really know right now, but that's the plan. Everything is just getting worse, so it eventually has to get better right? Sorry, not this chapter. Just kidding, it gets a little better, on one side at least. More Slade/Rae action! YAY! As always, **R&R**. Love ya!

**Hint: Oh, and if you've read **_**Masquerade**_**, than, you know that I have a fascination with whipped cream. Just a warning.**

Disclaimer: Teen Titans is still yet to be mine! Also, I don't own Phantom of the Opera…just the cd, lol.

**

* * *

**

**Ch.8 The Kiss that Never Happened**

"I was wrong Wintergreen, horribly wrong." Hands moved and covered her face, trying to hide how ashamed she felt. "I thought I could do this on my own…but I just don't know anymore." Raven sighed tiredly into her palms, back pressed up against Wintergreen's door. He legs were crossed in front of her on the cold stone floor, she was glad he couldn't see her.

Wintergreen was currently standing on the opposite side of his door, inside his bedroom. He had learned within the last few minutes to just stay quiet and listen to her. A couple of times he found it safe to interject, but they were always careful and comforting words. She was fragile, and angry, very angry.

"I don't know what to do Wintergreen, I just don't." Shaking her head, she retracted her palms. Looking at her hands, she was thankful that her mirror was tucked away at the tower. All she really wanted to do was get lost in that world forever. Even then, she knew her father would get her. There was no escape, no matter who she tried to be.

"Don't worry yourself Miss Raven; I'm sure everything will be okay in the end." Wintergreen could hear her shift against the door, and he wondered if she was uncomfortable with what he said.

Drawing her knees into her chest, Raven's eyes found comfort in the floor. As soon as the question came to her mind, she knew it was rhetorical, but she felt she should say it aloud. "The end, can I wait that long?"

A deep voice cut in, shaking Raven out of her revere. "It's not as far away as you think." Slade bent down so his face was in front of hers, his eye seeming to soften slightly. His arms reached out to her sides, picking her up off the floor. "Now what am I supposed to do with you?" He smiled, as if his previous statement didn't matter. He currently only wore his eye patch, no mask for he knew how much she despised it.

Raven blinked, leaning against him slightly. She didn't reply, merely stayed limp in his arms. She really didn't know what was going to happen next, but she knew that she wasn't ready for it. All this thinking without meditation was starting to make her head hurt.

* * *

"She picked _him_." 

Robin sat with his foot tapping relentlessly against the edge of the table in front of him. The rest of the Titans sat worriedly around him, trying to cheer him up.

BeastBoy twisted his face at this, wondering why the boy wonder was getting so bent out of shape. "C'mon man, it's not like she's gone for good, she'll be back tonight you said. Right? RIGHT?!"

"That's right! So we have nothing to worry about, just chill Rob." Cyborg leaned back against the couch, turning on the Gamestation . He ignored the angry look he was receiving from Starfire as BB snatched up the other controller.

Turning to Robin comfortingly, Starfire put a hand over his. "Robin, perhaps friend Raven just needs someone else. All she does is time spend while meditating alone. She's always alone; maybe he helps her to not be alone." As Robin's confused eyes met hers, she simply smiled.

Frowning, Robin crossed his arms in defiance. "She has us Star, she doesn't have to be alone." The statement was perfectly logical; they had always been a team. They were always the best of friends, or so he thought.

Sighing tiredly, Starfire rolled her eyes at Robin's words. "It's like they say on my home planet, any one blarsnob can be in a room full of other blarsnobs, but they can still be feeling alone."

* * *

"This is ridiculous, totally…ridiculous." Raven sat in front of a large screen, next to a smirking Slade. The man beside her was currently working the video player to show a movie, a movie Raven did _not_ want to see. "I'm not watching this." Standing up to leave, she was forcefully pulled down by Slade. 

"Oh, I do believe you are watching this, because I don't believe you have a choice." Bushing the play button, the opening credits started to play. "This is important, I expect you to be paying attention." Leaning back on the couch, he let go of Raven's arm, ignoring her scowl. "Oh shit, now see what you did! You missed the Title! It's called _The Phantom of the_-"

"I know what it's called! You only told me five times already; now be quiet so I can watch the damn movie." Raven was getting irritated and had already been cranky. She cursed Slade for his impatience and childishness every chance that she got.

The movie started to play and Slade switched positions. He was now hunched over slightly to see the T.V. better, but effectively blocking his apprentice's view.

Raven glared at the back of Slade's head for 5 minutes straight, hoping he would telepathically get the message. When that didn't work, she switched to actual speech. "Move your abnormally sized head, I can't see anything."

Resisting the urge to hit the girl over the head with something, Slade obliged and moved so he was leaning to his right side, backed away from the screen. Glancing over to Raven, he hesitated before pulling her over to him and efficiently setting her on his lap. Pulling her downward, she was now sitting with her back against his chest and her head in the crook of his neck. "There, now you won't complain as much."

Teeth grinding against one another, Raven struggled against his grip but got no where. A low growl escaped her throat as she attempted to get out of his hold once again. This only proved to make Slade hold her tighter and Raven more agitated. "You…"

"Shhh, pay attention." After shutting her up, Slade was surprised to not feel her fighting against him. There was no back talk or smart ass comments, just silence. Really, he didn't know whether to be thankful or worried. Taking it as a silent blessing, he loosened his grip slightly.

The rest of the viewing was silent, except for the actors on screen of course. Slade had often wondered if his little she-devil had fallen asleep on him. He cut off the movie using the remote control next to him, not letting go of Raven just yet. "Before you say anything, think back to when the girl was captured first by the phantom." He waited, but received no answer; only a slight shift in her position told him she was paying attention. Moving his face so his mouth was next to her ear, he lowered his voice to a whisper. "Now imagine…she had stayed with him. Imagine…she loved _him_."

Raven sat still, her body tensing as Slade's words hit her full force. She knew fully well what he was insinuating, but she didn't quite know what he wanted to hear. She hated him for showing her this…she hated the way the movie seemed like her reality…and she hated herself for noticing.

"She wouldn't be able to live caged forever, no matter if she loved him or not."

* * *

Sneaking through the hallways, a short, green boy peeked through the open doors. Leaning to spy into one in particular, he didn't anticipate the opening of the door and fell flat on his face. "Ow…" Rubbing the back of his head, Beast boy looked up to find Robin's questioning gaze upon him. "Eh heh, hey Robin." Getting up from his awkward position on the floor, BB tried to look over the taller boy's shoulder. "Whatcha got going on in there? Is it a secret? Oooohh, tell me!" 

Rolling his eyes at the glazed over look BB was giving him, Robin turned to the side to let him in. "It's not a secret Beast Boy. I'm currently trying to pull up any records on recent criminals that are less known throughout Jump City. I ran into a new criminal, but they seemed oddly familiar. The worst part is that they work for Slade. Maybe you can help me." Taking a seat back in front of his computer screen, Robin pulled up his scanned in sketch of the girl. Not exactly being the best artist, he tried to refrain from giving up out of frustration.

"Dude, no offence but I can't tell if that's a girl or a guy." Holding in a laugh, BeastBoy earned a glare from Robin. Holding up his hands in surrender, he took a few minutes to seriously look at the picture. "Hmm…she does kinda look familiar, but then again, all stick figures usually look pretty alike." Noticing Robin's fists clench, BB backed up cautiously and covered his head with his arms. "I was just kidding, man! Don't get so upset!" Arms dropping to his sides, he scratched the side of his head. "I know we're talking about Slade and all, but seriously dude, I can't tell if I've seen her before or not. Why don't we just wait until she shows up again?"

Sighing, Robin turned off the monitor to the computer. "You're right, once we find Slade, we find her." Standing up and stretching, he directed a small smile toward BeastBoy. "C'mon, lets go out for pizza."

"Yea!! Wooohooo!! I LOVE tofu pizza!!!" Giving a loud holler, BeastBoy took off to go tell the others. He failed to notice Robin glance back at the computer screen.

Going against his better judgment, Robin turned the monitor back on and typed in the code to Raven's communicator. A map of Jump City appeared on the screen, and a red dot followed. Robin blinked in disbelief at the location of the red spot, "What the hell?"

Running out of the room, Robin fished the keys to his bike out of his pocket. He disregarded the confused looks of his friends and headed straight for the garage. He couldn't fathom any reason Raven would be at the warehouse they fought Slade at so many times before. There was really no logical explanation….but then again when it came to the Teen Titans, not many things were logical.

* * *

"Stop! Don't you dare!" Raven's death glare was focused on a very amused Slade. Hands balling into fists, her feet squared off and she was ready to fight. 

Trying to resist the urge to laugh, Slade licked the sides of his lips seductively. Taking a step forward, he smirked as she took a step back. He continued to move forward, noting that Raven was getting increasingly nearer to the wall. Moving faster, he smirked as her back pressed up against the white plaster. "I dare."

Raven was growing extremely nervous with Slade so close to her. Actually, she guessed it was probably because of the whipped cream bottle he held in his hand. Remembering she had some ammunition, Raven's eyes narrowed. "One move and I blast you into next week."

Watching Raven carefully, Slade's head cocked to the side. "Would you really?"

Raven raised an eyebrow in questioning, "Do you really want to find out?" Before she could get another word in edge wise, she was pounced on and sprayed in the face with white cream. "You!"

Slade had to resist the urge to laugh as Raven squealed and tried to get out of his grasp. He let out a yelp as her fingers pulled on hair and he was caught off guard. In his moment of weakness, Raven took the bottle from him and sprayed him in the face. "Arrrrrgghh!" Trying to wipe the mess from his face, he accidentally let go of the girl.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you? Revenge is a bitch." Smirking devilishly, Raven directed the bottle to spray in his hair. She laughed menacingly as her hands smashed the cream onto his head.

"I can't believe you!" Slade gawked at Raven, but quickly regained his composure. Scooping the unwilling hostage in his arms, he took the bottle back by force. In retaliation, he lathered her hair up with whipped cream as well.

"Ugh! Put me down you barbarian!" Beating against Slade's chest, Raven was having a hard time not focusing on her already messy appearance. Feeling Slade's arms release her, she fell flat on her but. Shooting the older man a death glare, she rubbed her sore behind. "What the hell was that for?"

Shrugging, Slade put on an innocent look. "You told me to put you down." Hiding a small smile, he filled up his hand with whipped cream and smashed it against his apprentice's cheek.

Jumping up after being startled by the cool substance, Raven's eyes widened. Balling her hands up into fists, a black beam shot out and hit Slade in the stomach, effectively knocking him down.

"Hey, you're cheating again!" Feeing Raven climb on top of him, he rolled around so he was over her. "Cheaters never win."

Raven smirked and shot him a questioning look. "Isn't your philosophy the exact opposite?"

Slade stopped to think about it for a second before answering. "Hm, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am." Raven's hand contacted with Slade's face, smearing whipped cream across every inch. "I don't understand why no one ever listens to me." Not being able to contain small smile, Raven laughed at the glaring Slade.

"Mark my words; I'll get you back for that." Slade didn't notice when his hands had found hers and pinned them to the floor, or when inched closer to her.

Licking her lips subconsciously, Raven felt her body heat rise with him looming over her. Heartbeat increasing in pace, she could feel Slade's hot breath over her chin. Somehow, between pulses, she found courage enough to speak. "I _highly_ doubt that."

Her eyes widened as Slade gently kissed the sides of her mouth, licking the whipped cream off of them. She could feel her heart pounding inside her head and she was frozen. His lips trailed her jaw line and she took a sharp intake of breath as he sucked and bit at her neck. Trying to calm down, she closed her eyes and ignored all logic. As fast as the pleasuring sensation came, it left just as fast. Raven slowly opened her eyes but felt Slade's mouth pressing up against hers before they fully opened. The shock was evident when she opened her mouth to say something…unfortunately, or fortunately she was interrupted by Slade's tongue sliding in to play with hers.

Slade had no idea what he was doing. Loss of composure was very rare with him, but apparently loss of mind was frequent these days. He felt his hand loosen and slip slightly, but Raven's fingers intertwined with his carefully. He felt his other hand move to caress the side of her face as their kisses became hungrier.

It came suddenly, and definitely unexpected; the hard knock on the door alerted the two and halted their actions. Only after slight hesitation, they got up from their position on the floor. After looking around nervously for a few moments, Slade was the first to regain at least some of his composure. There was another knock, but he was unfazed in slowly walking to the door. Opening it quickly, he was met with a very startled looking Wintergreen.

"Oh, s-sir I am very sorry for intruding, but we have a visitor." Blinking rapidly, Wintergreen tried to keep his calm demeanor. "I shall go get you a…towel, sir."

Sighing tiredly, Slade held up two fingers. "Uh, make it two." He swung the door open slightly so a blushing, cream covered Raven was visible.

"Oh! R-right sir!" Hurriedly speeding away from the doorway, Wintergreen went toward the closet.

Once Wintergreen left, Raven thought it was a good idea to clear the air before it became too awkward between them. "Slade, about just now-"

Turning to Raven, Slade's expression didn't change. "What about it? Nothing happened."

A small pang of hurt crossed Raven's features, but she quickly dismissed it. "Right," she nodded, "nothing." Slade was right; it had been and meant nothing. They had a strict business relationship and that was all, nothing more and nothing less. At least, that's what she told herself to make her feel better.

Appearing in the doorway, Wintergreen looked slightly nervous. "Master Wilson, I suggest you take care of the visitor rather quickly, he's becoming quite violent."

After wiping his face off, Slade raised an eyebrow, "Violent?" Taking off for the monitoring room, he looked at the outside camera view. At the front of the warehouse was a yelling and pissed off Robin, throwing crates at the walls. Slade looked back to find Raven cleaning herself off thoroughly, the towel spotted with white patches. Glancing back to the screen he almost sympathized with her. "You have some fucked up friends."

Cleaning the cream off her hair, Raven rolled her eyes. "He's not usually like this, and my friends are not 'fucked up'." Eyes now locked on the screen, she sighed almost sadly. "This is my fault; I knew this was going to happen sooner or later."

"Nonetheless, I have to clean up the mess." Turning, Slade walked and paused next to Raven, only to open and close his mouth in uncertainty. Walking past, he brushed a stiff side against her.

Unsure of Slade's reasons, Raven disregarded his actions and sat down in the large chairs in front of the monitor's. Wrapping her towel securely around her neck, she worriedly watched Robin storm through the front of the warehouse. She didn't like watching him like this, not being able to talk to him or calm him down. No matter how much she wanted to reach out to him, she knew it was a bad idea. She never did like explaining herself.

Eye's widening, Raven hadn't noticed the switches for the cameras on the desk panel. Every switch was labeled but one and she had a pretty good guess what the view was. She wondered why, but it was tempting nonetheless. Biting down on her lower lip, her finger 'accidentally' brushed against the switch and flipped it. On the screen she recognized Slade's master Bedroom and a small smirk played on her lips.

She scanned the monitor hungrily, searching for any sign of Slade. Out of the corner of the screen, a tall figure appeared and stood in front of the camera lens. Raven tried to hide the glint in her eye as Slade's half undressed form greeted her. She shamelessly watched as he pulled his infamous tight, black shirt over his chest. Feeling heat rushing quickly to her face, Raven looked away but looked back in a matter of seconds. Watching Slade run his fingers through his hair a couple of times, Raven noticed him look directly at the camera. Giving a cocky grin, Slade started to unbuckle his pants.

Feeling ashamed for being caught, Raven quickly turned the screen back to another part of the warehouse. Robin was tearing through the building and this was not the time for Raven to be spying on her boss. Turning around in the chair, her feet touched the stone and her jaw dropped. Standing in front of her was a fully clothed and masked Slade. "That was…fast."

A slow and evil smile slid its way across Slade's face underneath the calculating mask. "You didn't really think I took that long to get changed, did you?" His smile widened as he saw her flushed cheeks contrast so darkly with her skin. "Then again, if you were watching the performance, you _would_ know." Slade's lone eye lured her in seductively, tapping into her every thought. "Maybe next time you'll stay for the finale."

Raven's heart jumped up into her throat as embarrassment washed over her. She turned her head away from him, hoping he wouldn't catch her humiliation. Regaining some of her courage, she looked back up only to see an empty doorway.

One thing was for certain, Raven did not like feeling weak. She would make sure that Slade would get a large serving of 'fuck you' as soon as he got back.

* * *

After looking through about 3 rooms already, Robin was tired of playing games. "Raven!" He called out, but to no avail. He knew she was here somewhere. There was no doubt in his mind that she was here, but he just didn't know where exactly. He cursed himself for not getting here sooner, but even more for not finding her yet. Calling her name again, there was still no answer. Robin had given up on being calm and instead focused on how many things she could possibly be hiding in that he could break open. It was boring game, with the prize still not anywhere in sight. Breaking through a fourth door, he yelled out her name once again. This time he received an answer, but from someone unexpected. 

"Oh look, a little robin flew right through my window, how nice." A cold sneer was present, but unseen by Robin. "My apologies…" Taking out an extendable staff, Slade twirled it around as the ends came out of the center. "I already have one bird to play with."

Gritting his teeth, Robin felt the fury rise through his being. Slade's choice words and context had sounded all too wrong. "You sonuvabitch, what did you do to her?!" Clutching his batarangs tightly in his hands, Robin launched at Slade. Whipping his weapons around him, they were sent flying at Slade.

Naturally, the taller man dodged them and they stuck into the wall behind him. "Why so uptight, Robin? Did the geek squad kick you out of their little club?" Dodging more of the batarangs, Slade twirled his spear around and swung at Robin.

Blocking with his forearm Robin glared at Slade. "Leave them out of this. This is between me and you, Slade!" His glare intensified as the older man started to chuckle.

"You're wrong loverboy. This is between me, you, and her." Slade's hand extended to a darkened corner where a hooded figure stepped out slowly.

Robin's breath caught in his throat as his eyes widened in shock. "You!"


	9. Terms of Engagement

A/N: Hello, hello! Wow this chapter took me a long time….lots of…fighting. (In every sense of the word) Next chapter will be more fun, I promise. While writing this I feel as though I want to hurry up and put Slade and Raven together, but I also know that timing is everything. But, this chapter is important in that process. Admittance is the first step…or is that denial?

Thank you to all of my very lovely reviewers! I must say that every time I read one, I not only feel wonderful, I write more! No lie! Kind of sad actually…. Anyway, thank you so much and I really love you all!!

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans. Plain and simple.

Enjoy as always! – R&R

**

* * *

**

Stepping fully out of the shadows, Raven brushed a few violet strands carefully out of her eyes so Robin could see her purple and black masked face. "Don't, move."

Robin was still, his batarangs gripped tightly in his hands. "I should've known you worked for Slade. Who are you?" He watched as she pulled a pair of sai out of her belt and twirled them around on her fingers. He glanced nervously between her and Slade, waiting for an answer.

Raven walked up slightly in front of Slade, standing defiantly against Robin. Feeling a hand snake around her waist and Slade's mask pressed lightly against her temple, her expression didn't change.

"She's my new toy." Running a hand down the opposite side of Raven's face, Slade smirked at Robin's confusion. Releasing and moving away from the girl, he retreated slowly into the shadows. "Have fun."

Robin went to run after Slade, but was stopped by the smaller masked figure with a sai raised to his neck. Waiting as Robin took a step back; she retracted the sai and stood in a defensive position. "Leave while you can."

Robin was taken aback by her statement; he took up a questioning pose in response. "Why should I trust you? Why would you let me go?" He watched as she looked away from him, putting her sai back into her belt pouches. Catching her off guard, he threw a batarang, aiming between her eyes.

Frowning, Raven caught the device between her glowing index and middle finger and held it there for a few lasting moments. Finally letting it drop to the ground, she basked in Robin's shock. "You don't belong here."

A wide eyed boy wonder stood frozen as the girl walked away from where she had originated. His eyes roamed over to the discarded batarang lying carelessly on the floor. Running over her face in his mind, he finally came to realize the truth. Looking back up into the darkness, Robin let out a frustrated sigh. "That couldn't be…Raven?"

* * *

Raven moved quickly through the halls, ignoring Slade's advances toward her. She wiped at her stinging eyes as she entered her dark room. The door shutting forcefully behind her, Raven ripped off her offensive costume with intent. 

Turning on the shower in the bathroom, Raven stepped in the line of cool spray, hoping to cleanse herself of her betrayal. Closing her eyes, she allowed her body to sink to the floor as it shook with sobs.

She stayed there for what seemed like hours, burying her wet face in her hands. Unbeknownst to her, Slade sat opposite the door, listening every cry and choke that escaped her lips.

Finally deciding to turn the now cold water off, Raven wrapped a towel protectively around herself and dried her face. Her soaked hair released streams of water down her cheeks and neck as she stood silently in front of the mirror.

Slade shifted only slightly against the closed door, changing his position to save his sore butt some agony. His body stiffened as he heard the mirror in the bathroom crack and the clanging of the shower rod hitting the floor. He was caught off guard when the door swung open and he had to stop himself from falling backward.

Raven glared as Slade clumsily tried to look like he hadn't been sitting there. "Fucking psycho pervert," Raven stormed past him, pulling the towel tighter around her.

Regaining his composure and straightening up his posture, Slade shot her a nonchalant look. "Hn, seeing _you_ naked was hardly my intention." Noticing that she didn't believe him, Slade decided to add a little to his response. "Trust me…" A dark, lone eye traced the outline of her body as she grabbed clothes from her drawers, "…you're not my type."

Raven stopped in mid scramble, "Excuse me?" Turning to look up at Slade, she tried to suppress the hatred and anger boiling within her. The look she gave him could've shot out his patch- covered eye _again_. "Not your type? Oh, I'm sorry I'm not a toy that you can just play with and grope whenever you fucking feel like it!" Amidst her aggravation, Raven felt the urge to pummel him and almost dropped her towel.

Slade willed his eye not to follow the slip of her covering and instead focused on what she just said. "So that's what this is about." At least now he understood why she was so upset. "It was a performance, that's our job. Might I add that you did exceptionally well; I was very proud." He gave a small, relieving smile as his fingertips raked through his light hair.

Raven's expression changed in a matter of seconds, her eyes looking up at him with slight questioning. "Really?" She earned a confident nod and her face lit up, a large grin plastered on her face. "That means…"

Just like that, Raven's lip upturned into a scowl as she flicked her middle finger at him, "…_so_ much to me."

Slade frowned, wondering how he had fallen for such heavy sarcasm. Taking quick strides forward, he grabbed Raven's wrist, pulling her forcefully and pressing her body against him with his other hand. His mouth thinned as he felt the wet towel soaking through his clothes. The bone of his cheek came to press up against Raven's. "You may be able to fly, but you are still caged. I suggest you remember that."

Clenching her jaw Raven glared and pressed herself even farther into Slade. "Hm, I remember being this close to you before. Oh yea, when you kissed me!" Seeing Slade's mouth open slightly to utter out a reply, Raven took the liberty of cutting him off. "You did, whether you want to acknowledge it or not. It happened, and there is nothing you can say to change it."

Pushing her off of him forcefully, Slade turned away from Raven. "Get dressed; you have a training session in 15 minutes." As soon as he finished speaking, he left, leaving no room for debate. Slamming the door behind him, Slade ignored the sound of shattering glass inside Raven's room.

* * *

"How can this be happening? How is this possible?" Robin looked around at the rest of the team staring at him. He hadn't explained what he was talking about yet, just mumbled and asked rhetorical questions. "She wouldn't." 

"Who? What the heck are you talking about, dude?" Beast Boy had been waving a hand in front of Robin's face for about 5 minutes now, not getting a response or reaction. "Cy, do you have any idea what the hell he's talking about?"

Merely shaking his head, Cyborg waved a piece of bacon under Robin's nose in hopes he would snap out of it. "Robin, who are you talking about? Anyone we know?"

Starfire sat next to robin with her eyebrows knit together in concentration. Biting down on her lip she had been the quietest of the group so far. All of a sudden she sprang up and pumped a fist in the air. "Understanding has come to me!" All but Robin were staring up at her like she had grown another head. Looking down at the boy wonder, Starfire smiled. "This zoning is the cause of Raven!"

Robin's head snapped almost violently to look at Starfire. "How could she? It's not possible! It's not Raven!" He hadn't noticed when he had taken a hold of Starfire's shoulders and shaken them furiously.

Head lolling to the side in agony, Starfire moved away from Robin and rubbed her neck. "What is it that friend Raven has done, who is not Raven?"

"She….she…" Robin fell back onto the couch, eyes fixated on the blank TV screen facing him. "..she's with Slade."

Jaws on the floor and eyes bulging out of their skulls, Star, BB and Cyborg wondered if Robin had lost it.

"Nu-uh, no way! Even if she was it would only be to kill him! Like bam, bam, pow! See, you're just a little confused, dude." Beast Boy nodded and smiled at Robin, apparently very proud of his explanation.

Pushing Beast Boy aside, Cyborg put a hand on Robin's shoulder to calm him down. "BB's right, there's probably some perfectly logical explanation to all of this. I doubt Rae decided to just join up with Slade of all people. Didn't she say that she was spending some time with one of her friends?"

"Yes! Friend Wilson! Friend Raven and Friend Wilson have become close now! In proof, we shall invite friend Wilson over for a sleepover of friends!" Starfire glowed, flying around in glee and excitement. "It will be oh so joyous!"

Pulling Starfire down to sit in mid flight, Cy proposed another solution. "How about we just invite him for Pizza or something instead? Rae will be with us and this way we'll know for sure that she hasn't been anywhere near Slade."

"Fine, but the only way to know for sure is to have Slade attack and Raven to be with us. Then she'll tell us the truth." Robin was now glaring so hard at the TV that BB kept checking it to make sure it wasn't going to explode.

"Well when do we tell Rae about the party?" Beast Boy's eyes glinted as he thought of streamers, balloons and tofu.

Glancing up at the clock, Robin looked at his fellow teammates. "Tonight."

* * *

Slade started to stretch and noticed Raven pull out her beautiful, black sai. He waited until she looked over them lovingly to ruin her fun for the day. "No sai today." 

"What?" Raven looked at him as if shocked, wondering why he would give her such a wonderful tool she couldn't even use. "Why not?"

Rotating and cracking his neck, Slade looked over to her through his one eye. "Think of it as a punishment." He hid the smirk behind his ever menacing mask as Raven looked at him unbelievingly.

"Punishment?" She shot him a glare, assuming it was probably for yelling at him earlier. She had right though, at least she thought so. "You've got to be joking! For what?"

Slade paused in his Response, letting Raven dwell on it a little longer. "For breaking the vase in your room." Cracking his knuckles next, Slade stepped forward so he was directly in front of Raven.

"You're not serious; you don't care about that vase. You want to fight me that badly? Well then touché, I accept." Casting her Sai and her belt aside, Raven took off her cloak. "Name your terms."

Slade nodded, taking off his mask and placing it by the weapon rack. "If you win, I'll acknowledge the fact that something might have happened between us." Slade waited for Raven to accept the first condition before he went on. "If I win, you ditch the dorks tonight and spend the night doing whatever_ I_ want to do."

"That seems a little unfair, but fine." Raven stood now in a defensive position, ready for whatever Slade could dish out. "Anything else?"

"Hm, no weapons." Noticing Raven looked more than up to the challenge, Slade now took up his own defensive position, just incase Raven decided to cheat and start early. "My, my, so eager to lose?"

Raven smirked, black light already forming around her fists. "Au contraire, eager to claim my prize once I win." Dark streams swirled tauntingly around Raven, making Slade once again envious of her power. "Ready, set…"

"Go!" Slade launched off his heel, punching forward and contacting nothing but air. Turning to look behind him, he felt a sharp pain in his back before he was sent flying forward. Flipping out of the air, he pushed off of the wall and launched back at Raven.

Thinking that Slade must be an idiot to try that twice, Raven once again teleported behind him. Although it seemed she had gotten him just like she had before, Slade had caught on easily and twisted her foot out of the air. Thus she was sent spinning and only just missed collision with the wall by extending a black energy shield.

Once Raven's shield faltered, Slade was quick to start a sequence of kicks and punches to the girl's middle. Switching up his pattern, he kicked her and sent her flying into the wall, not giving her enough time to avoid it. A large crater was created in his wall, causing debris and smoke to fly everywhere. "You lose." Slade smirked but was caught off guard when he was lifted in the air.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Raven's hands were covered in black energy, streams lifting Slade and wrapping tightly around his limbs. A cocky grin spread across her lips as she pulled Slade's limbs from their sockets slowly. Ignoring his cries of pain, she muttered a smug "Give up."

"You wish." Teeth gritting together, Slade stretched his finger to press a button on his wrist guard. A different kind of smoke now filled the room and Raven's hold on Slade faltered as she lost concentration. Dropping to the floor, Slade tackled Raven to the mats. Pinning her down and punching her in the stomach, Slade now had the upper hand.

Coughing up blood, Raven's eyes flashed red as she blasted Slade off of her. Watching him slide across the floor, she issued shot after shot not letting up for anything.

The small cuts now all over Slade's body were causing him to slow up a bit. Blocking as many shots as he could, he tried to dodge the rest and get closer to Raven. Nearing the edge of the mat his opponent was on, he got an idea. Bending down, he grabbed the edge and ripped the mat from underneath Raven.

Falling backward onto cold cement, Raven let out a small cry of pain. Clutching her arm, she sat up as quickly as she could. Eyes widened as Slade's foot contacted with her face, sending her rolling on the cement.

Red splotched covered the ground underneath Raven, but Slade knew the fight was all but over. He tried to take a step forward but couldn't, he looked down and noticed the black energy tying his feet down. Looking up, he was alarmed to see a large piece of debris flying toward him.

Raven watched as Slade bent backward to avoid the piece of plaster launched at him. Sending another piece flying, this time she sent it toward his legs. Knowing he wouldn't be able to avoid it, Raven let her hold on him go just as the debris contacted.

Slade fell forward, his hands barely neutralizing the impact. Legs killing him, scrambled across the floor on his knees over to Raven. Punching his way through her force field, He pinned her down once again.

Breathing heavily and extremely exhausted, Raven used the last of her energy to push Slade over. Now she was on top of him and she grabbed his throat with both of her hands, amplifying his ragged breaths. Her violet orbs widened as she felt Slade's large hand squeezing slightly on her own throat.

Gritting his teeth, Slade coughed slightly. "Tie?" Earning a restrained nod, he loosened his grip only slightly.

"Yea, a tie is good." Raven took in a deep breath as Slade's hand moved from her throat. Releasing Slade's neck, she positioned her hands on his chest. Now breathing heavily and tiredly, the beaten up girl moved to get off of Slade.

Having the weight lifted off of his chest, Slade's breathing had become much easier. Glancing over at a sprawled out Raven, he wiped some of the blood from his mouth. "So this means we both won, right?"

Wondering if laughing would hurt, Raven merely shook her head. Her own large eyes found Slade's then closed tiredly. "Actually, I think this means we both lose."

Slade's eyebrows furrowed together as he thought about doing all that work for nothing. "There is no way in hell we just beat the shit out of each other for no reason. New rule, we both won."

"Fine, but I get my prize first." Raven's eyes had fluttered back to focus on Slade, waiting eagerly. She rolled over to position herself so that she was looking down over Slade, wanting to get the full effect of claiming her victory.

"That doesn't seem fair." Slade opened his mouth to say something else but then closed it, not knowing exactly what to say. Sighing, he thought about what she'd want to hear rather than what he should say. "You were right, and I was wrong to ignore what happened. There, it's done." Slade mumbled it quickly and turned his face a way from Raven's like an angry schoolboy.

Raven grinned like a fool, knowing fully well that she had finally gotten Slade to bend to her will. "Damn right." Moving from her position over Slade, she attempted to stand. Falling backward less than gracefully, Raven decided it wasn't a good idea to try that again.

Sitting up, Slade shot Raven an annoyed look. "Where do you think you're going? We're not done, it's my turn!" Sounding once again like a child, Slade stood and extended his hand to Raven. "You have to do whatever I want, no exceptions."

Taking Slade's hand and allowing him to pull her up, Raven nodded. "Yea, yea, I know." Looking up at him skeptically, Raven crossed her arms around her center. "So what have you decided? Am I stealing something, cooking dinner, cleaning your prize room?"

"No, no, no, my dear. You'll have to endure something _much_ worse." Slade smirked, taking her chin between his thumb and index finger. "_You_ have to go to dinner with me."

Raising an eyebrow, Raven was thoroughly confused. "What?"

* * *

"Hey man, I thought you said Rae was coming." Cyborg sat in front of the large TV screen, munching on an almost equally large bowl of popcorn. The Titans had yet to start the movie on account that they were waiting for Raven to show up. 

"She said she was." Robin glanced over to the clock, then to the communicator in his hands. "She's got it turned off for some reason, that's strange. Star, can you check the- Star?" Robin looked around the room; Starfire was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Starfire sat on the edge of her bed, smiling at her open communicator. Raven's cleaned up face was on the other end. "Oh this is so wonderful! What must I not do again?" 

"You _cannot_ tell Robin. He should only know that I can't make it to movie night tonight, that's all. You understand Star?" Raven's face was stern over the other end of the device, making sure Starfire got it.

"So do not tell Robin that you have gone with Wilson on another date ritual!" Star flew around the room happily as Raven glared at her. She dropped onto the bed once her friend started to yell at her.

"It's NOT A DATE! How did you know the last time was with Wilson anyway?" Raven eyed the girl skeptically, wondering if she had indeed been reading her mind.

"Easy peas! I preformed the ritual of assuming!" Starfire grinned as Raven smacked her palm to her head, careful to avoid hitting her jewel. "Starfire is very happy that you have found a boy! So, I think you should bring him over here on the next day for sharing pizza!"

Raven tried to hide her nervousness when she thought of Slade slaughtering her friends over a pizza box. "Uh, Star…I don't think that's a good idea."

"Of course it is! Robin has some strange idea that you're with Slade- oops…you are ignoring, yes? I meant not to say that!" Starfire bit her lip and looked around as if she knew Robin was hiding somewhere in the room.

Raven's breath caught in her throat, suddenly her whole body felt like ice. _He knows._ "He told you that? Well, you don't believe him do you?" She watched as Starfire shook her head vigorously. "Good. I'll get Wilson to agree to come over tomorrow. Tell Robin he'll be there."

Nodding, Starfire gave a large smile. "Yes friend Raven, of course! Have fun with friend Wilson tonight, come back late!" Ignoring the roll of her friend's eyes, Starfire cut off the communicator and bounded happily out of her room.

Pushing the button to turn off the communicator, Raven made sure to switch the channels back so the other Titans could now contact her. _So Robin thinks he's got me, hn. Not just yet._

* * *

Waiting at the exit of the Warehouse, Slade leaned up against the wall. He was dressed up, but it wasn't like he was in a tuxedo. He wondered what Raven was going to come out in, but quickly ceased the thoughts when they became somewhat naughty. 

Hearing the door open and close next to him, Slade Turned his head and focused his eyes on Raven in a little black dress. He probably should've said something flattering, but that would be so un-Slade. "Took you long enough."

Frowning, Raven took a couple steps forward and looked back at Slade. "We going or not?" For once, she had been thankful that she had the black dress tucked away and hadn't incinerated it as she had so longed to. Watching him shuffle and stand up, her eyes squinted as he pulled something out of his pocket. Seeing him flip open the phone that was now in his hand, she was curious as to who he was calling.

Pressing the phone up to his ear, Slade waited for the person on the other end to pick up. A clicking sound on the other end signaled the person was listening. "It's Slade, I need a ride."

Turning around and placing a hand on her hip, Raven rolled her eyes. "I _can_ fly you know."

Closing the phone, Slade pocketed it and walked up next to his annoyed companion. "Do you honestly think I would let you have the opportunity of dangling me carelessly over rooftops? I think not." Adjusting his sleeves, Slade felt a slight chill coming on. "Besides, it's getting cold and you're not wearing much."

Scoffing, Raven crossed her arms defiantly across her chest. Giving him a fake smile, she gave just as fake a compliment. "Your courtesy exceeds my expectations."

Hand rising and stroking the side of Raven's cheek, Slade gave his own smile. "As your sarcasm does mine." His thumb just barely touched her bottom lip, and then retreated as Slade turned from her. "He's here."

"What?" Raven was astonished to see a black Jaguar XJ Super V8 (My car!) pull up in front of them. The front window rolled down to show a man clad in a tuxedo and driver's cap. "How did you-?"

Slade merely smirked and nodded to the chauffer. "Simple, I'm Slade." Turning a blind eye to Raven's mocking hand gestures, he waited as the door to the car was opened for them.

Almost being pushed in by Slade, Raven snuck in a thank you to the nervous man holding open the door. Once it shut, she turned to Slade with a raised brow, "Am I to assume that you threatened him at least a few times in the last couple days?"

"It is amazing, the power of persuasion that is." He couldn't hide the ever present and leering smirk on his face even if he wanted. His moment of glory was interrupted by the clearing of the driver's throat.

"Where to sir?" Adjusting his collar and hat anxiously, the man sitting behind the wheel waited for an answer to his question.

Pulling a small slip of paper out of his pocket, Slade handed the folded sheet to the driver. His eye focused on Raven's curious expression, but he didn't bother to comment. Once the car started to move, he turned away from his companion to look out of the window.

"Before you decide to ignore me, may I inquire as to where we're going?" As frustrated as she felt with Slade, she found her curiosity to be greater. She waited impatiently as he turned his head back only slightly. A quirk of his upper lip told her that whatever he had to say wasn't going to be something she liked.

"It's a surprise." Slade watched as Raven sported a full blown frown at his choice word. This made him all the more eager for them to arrive at their destination.

Raven's hand lightly brushed over the hidden sai on her upper leg, noting that Slade would be neutered if she found this night to be another one of his schemes. "I hate surprises."


	10. Cruel Intentions

A/N: Well, this chapter was one of the most fun I've wrote in a while! It's almost like a first date, okay...it is really, they just don't know it yet. This chapter is all about Slade and Raven, so I'm sure most of you will be pretty happy with it. Um, well...please tell me what you think and **review**! They're all really valuable to me and I try to take each one into careful consideration when I write! Thank you! Now, enjoy!

FYI: I do not promote underage drinking by any means. You'll see why I say this later on. (Dodges flying objects) Sorry!

Disclaimer: Same as always, I do not own any form of the Teen Titans.

**

* * *

**

**Ch.10 Cruel Intentions**

This was interesting, very interesting. Raven found herself in only slight awe of the grandeur of the building, no, mansion they had arrived at. It was a pale cream color, gold dusted lightly not only on the finish itself but also the accents around the pillars and doorway. It was as lively as it was large, and people not only bustled around inside, but in front of the mansion as well. On all her routine routes as a protector of Jump City, Raven had never encountered such a remarkable place.

The door opened for her to step out, and Slade's hand extended to her. His face leaned in with an extremely smug expression. "If you would be so kind as to stop gawking, we can proceed."

Too star struck to shoot back a cutting reply, Raven simply took his hand an exited the car. Shy, violet eyes followed the people as some stood outside and talked while others were led inside. So caught up in the activity of others, she wasn't aware of Slade tugging her forward as their ride drove away.

Slade had known Raven would surely succumb to the structure's beauty, but he hadn't known to what extent. Perhaps if he knew just how enamored she would be, he would've chosen a different location. "It's just a restaurant; do try not to look as though you're lost."

Catching his statement, Raven was sure to return with the same tone, "Well that wouldn't be a problem if you had told me of this place earlier." Annoyance was not only laced in her statement, but quickly found its place settled on her features.

Pulling her closer to him, Slade snapped his attention to the man guarding the entrance at the double glass doors. "Play nice" he whispered, a little too harsh for Raven's liking.

A tall, dark haired, and fair skinned man stood with a scrutinizing eye on the couple. He watched them carefully, noting their presence from when they exited the Jaguar. As they neared, he put on a small smile and waited for them to address him.

Halting in front of the stoic man, Slade didn't bother to spare him any pleasantries. "Wilson."

An eyebrow raised and the tight lipped man didn't even bother to glance at the list in his hand. "Good evening sir, right this way." Turning his back to them, he nodded to what appeared to be ushers that pulled open the doors.

As Raven stepped in the room, she immediately was hit with the scent of… "Italian?" She let the word roll off her tongue as she looked up to Slade impishly.

"Did I disappoint?" Slade questioned, but knew already that his choice of food source had been more than adequate. He had to suppress a laugh with the shy shake of her head and slight blush she gave him in return. "Good."

Looking to her sides and avoiding collision with various waiters, Raven noticed that they were moving toward a small staircase in the back. She turned so not to bump into a table and noticed the large chandelier in the center of the room. She had been so busy talking to Slade that she had missed some of the magnificence of the room.

Attempting to take each step carefully up the stairs, Raven slipped a little in her heels and subconsciously grabbed onto Slade's hand. She wasn't surprised when his arm stiffened and he made sure she didn't fall. She looked at him gratefully before the staircase ended and they were on what appeared to be the roof. "How Cliché."

The usher moved in front a small table with a single candle lit, cutting off any scathing remark Slade thought about saying. He pulled out a chair and Raven sat down, thanking him. Slade followed suit and the man who had led them up to roof took his bow to leave. As soon as he made his exit, a new waiter made his appearance and introduced himself.

This waiter was more energetic than the last that was easy to tell; a bright smile present on his face. "Buona sera! Good Evening, My name is Feo and I will be taking care of you tonight. Would you like to start out with the wine list?" His bright green eyes were reluctant to leave Raven, but nonetheless he turned his attention to Slade, specifically his eye-patch.

Raven was intrigued by his heavy accent and noticed that the playfulness interlaced in it fit his smile. She looked to Slade expectantly, wondering how he would respond in terms of the wine list. Noticing his glance she put on an innocent look, but he saw beyond that.

"Yes, I do believe I would like to see the wine list." Slade's lone eye moved from the waiter to his companion as she looked away from him. Taking the pamphlet from the boy, he skimmed over it only a second before giving it back. "The Jermann Vintage Tunina."

Nodding reluctantly, Feo looked to Raven and smiled. "I'll return with your wine momentarily," turning, he took his leave down the stairs.

Not being able to force down her surprise, Raven shot him an inquiring look. "White wine and a light one at that. I suspected red, perhaps a Barolo." Ignoring the awe struck look on Slade's face; she simply shrugged and gave a very sarcastic, "You cease to amaze me."

"As do you." A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, "You seem to know much more about wine than you should. Nonetheless, I think you'll agree that it was a smart choice considering the Pesce Alla Paolo I'm so looking forward to."

"I'm sure you'll be shocked, but before becoming your apprentice I quite enjoyed reading up on not only dark magic, but other subjects…such as wine." Raven knew he was about to interject with some snide remark, so she cut him off. "Unfortunately, my knowledge is limited when discussing Italian cuisine, but I can guess that what you're _so_ looking forward to is either chicken or fish."

"hm." Slade had to refrain from laughing, "I must say that I am quite impressed with your deduction." Before he could say anything else, Feo returned with the wine. Sitting quietly as the waiter poured the two glasses carefully, he watched the girl across from him intently. After placing his order he was humored by Raven's choice of entrée, knowing fully well she chose it just to spite him. "Red meat?"

"As delicious as the white wine will be, you once again gave into your selfish demands and didn't bother to consider what I would want to eat." Feo now gone, Raven took a sip of the wine. "How…Slade of you."

"Would you expect any different?" Taking a sip out of his own glass, Slade let an approving smile cross his lips. "Exquisite."

Gazing across the rooftop out at the skyline of the city, Raven decided that no matter how much she was currently enjoying Slade's company, it was apparent he had some ulterior motive. Violet orbs focusing back on Slade, she tried to ignore the pleasant curve of the corner of his mouth as he drank her in. Clearing her throat, she set down the delicate wine glass on the table. "Why am I really here?"

Arching a brow, Slade simply took another sip of the Tunina and mumbled into the glass, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Lowering the glass from his lips, his eyes narrowed slightly. "Are you saying that I have some hidden agenda? I can't just _want_ to spend time with you?"

Giving a slight snort, Raven's shoulders shook with mirth. "As much as I would love to believe that, I am accustomed to your bull shit by now."

Slade controlled his eagerness to return the snort, but couldn't help the smirk that appeared. "Oh, bull shit is it? My, my, little Raven. Why do you believe me to have such cruel intentions?"

"Cruel intentions are all I can expect from someone like you." Raven eyed him furiously, noting how harmless he looked without all of the armor and gadgets. Fortunately, she knew better.

"Someone like me? A little callous, don't you think?" Watching Raven's disapproving eyes; he sighed and placed his hands on the table while leaning forward. "If you must know, I have been scoping this place out for some time… and I was considering having you steal some of this wonderful Jermann Vintage Tunina." He gave a serious look but then began to chuckle as Raven glared.

"That was completely uncalled for and not amusing in the least." Crossing her arms, Raven looked away from Slade as a blush covered her cheeks. "I should've expected as much from a villain."

"Actually, I found that _quite_ amusing." Taking another long sip of the straw colored liquid, Slade took on a serious look again. "Do you still think of me that way?"

Taken slightly aback, Raven tried to form a response. Truthfully she didn't know what she thought about him. Her opinion had changed over her apprenticeship with him no doubt, but it was hard to think of him as a good guy because he wasn't. He was still the villain, but then what did that make her? Suddenly it was as though realization hit and a small smile graced her lips.

"No, I don't think of you that way, you're much more important than that. _You_ are a shade of grey. Not simply black or white, much more. You are no longer the darkness I shy away from, but the darkest shade of grey, and I accept it. _That_ is how I think of you." Content with her answer, the serene and knowing smile stayed plastered to her face.

Mouth slightly agape, Slade didn't know what to say. It had been an honest answer, not overly dramatic just honest. He thought of all the logical things he could say in response, but none of them seemed so logical after her words pierced through him again. So he settled for a comfortable silence, understanding that they had reached a new level with each other.

Dinner soon arrived, and their silence stayed until they were almost finished with the meal. Both would cast the other curious glances, but never long enough to catch the other's eye. Raven was the one to finally break the quiet that had fallen over them.

"My friends are quite suspicious of me, and they want you to come to dinner with us. We're going out for pizza." Her statement was almost a whisper, but she knew Slade heard it all the same. "I know that such trivial matters are beneath you…" At this she had to roll her eyes, but a smile played at her lips nonetheless. "…but I was hoping that you would at least consider the invitation."

Slade noted how her eyes danced nervously between her wine glass and the folded hands in her lap. He found that she was quite right when regarding how miniscule and trivial the idea was, but nonetheless he was also interested. "Suspicious, how so?"

Daring to look him in the eye, Raven found Starfire's words of dating and mini images of herself filling her head. "Just, suspicious." Seeing that he wanted an elaboration, Raven gave a tired sigh. "Robin thinks he knows that I'm with you all the time, you as in…Slade, the evil bastard that's always trying to kill him. He's trying to convince the others. Starfire on the other hand has the idea that you, as in Wilson, are attempting to…court me of sorts." At this her face heated and flushed a light red.

A humorous look crossed Slade's face as he watched his favorite apprentice's face darken with a blush. "She thinks we're dating." He couldn't contain his laughter at this point even if he wanted to. "So, you lover thinks you're sleeping with the enemy and your best friend thinks you're in love with someone else. How delicious."

Raven couldn't believe how Slade was taking this so easily and amusingly. Even though that was cause for wonder, she still caught on to his references about Robin. "There's nothing _delicious_ about any of it. Robin is my captain and my friend, that's it. Nothing more, nothing less. _And_- he does _not_ think we're sleeping together!" Raven crossed her arms over her chest as she frowned at Slade's glee filled eyes.

Suddenly an idea struck, and Slade was always one to seize open opportunities. "Hm, I see. So you completely believe that he holds no feelings besides friendship toward you?"

Not knowing exactly where her companion was leading her in this conversation, Raven felt obligated to lie through her teeth. "Of course." She watched as Slade's expression took a familiar turn into mischievousness.

Leaning forward, Slade licked his lips almost seductively. "Well, would you like to place a bet on that?"

* * *

"SHE WHAT?!" Robin was fuming to say the least; smoke was practically streaming out of his ears as he spoke. He was in a standing position, hovering over a distressed looking Starfire. 

"I was not supposed to say! Ignore it!" Pleading with Robin to ignore her previous statement, it was quite obvious that her comments were falling on deaf ears.

Beast Boy along with Cyborg had now crashed both of their cars on the Gamestation and were currently staring slack jawed at Star. Beast Boy in particular was rambling and mumbling incoherent words that seemed to sound like "dude" and "date".

"My mouth slipped, I did not mean to tell about friend Raven's date with friend Wilson! I mean, not a date! Stopping voice box now!" Covering her mouth with her hands, Starfire felt extremely guilty for giving her best friend's secret away.

"This isn't happening…this CAN'T be happening! Damn it! She's probably is some expensive restaurant right now being cozy with the enemy! What the fuck is she thinking?!" A single emotion washed over him continuously like no other…anger.

"Friend Wilson is NOT Slade, and NOT an enemy of us! He is coming to the celebration of friends and pizza tomorrow, and you will be giving him kindness!" Starfire stated this very as- matter- of- fact and shot Robin a no nonsense glare.

Along with Star, Cyborg seemed to be the only other person excited about this prospect. "Finally I get to meet this guy; who knows if he's good enough for Rae? I could probably check his history too…"

An air of defiance surrounded Robin as he cursed Slade with all of his being. "Fuck Wilson or- Slade! Whoever the hell he is, he's _not_ good enough as long as _I'm_ here, and I'll prove it!"

* * *

"Another bet?" Raven could hardly contain her disbelief nonetheless her laughter. "What would you be wagering this time? Another dinner perhaps?" 

"No, no, been there done that." He teetered the glass in his hand dangerously between his fingers, playfulness etched across his features. "How about your freedom?"

"Excuse me?" Caught off guard, Raven shot him an incredulous look.

"I would wager your freedom." He thought of Robin's face when he walked in the door and the jealousy that would overcome him. Even if it was unneeded jealousy, Slade would still find it just as amusing.

"As tempting as that sounds…no. Nice try though." She shook her head at Slade as he pouted, knowing fully well that she would've lost almost instantly.

Shrugging, Slade decided to give praise to his efforts as well. "Well, it was a nice try wasn't it? This only proves that you are less than eager to leave my company." He waited for a retort but surprisingly received none, thus proving that Raven didn't disagree.

"Going back to the topic on hand, if you decide to come, I have an idea to cease almost all suspicion on Robin's part." Taking another small sip of her drink, Raven had noted the slight buzz in her head and new that it was about time to stop. "Since you'll be with me as Wilson, you can have Wintergreen set out some of your Slade bots somewhere else so it will seem like an attack from 'Slade'. Since 'Wilson' will be with me, he couldn't possibly be 'Slade'."

"hm." Running a long finger over his chin, Slade thought about it for a moment. "So assuming your plan goes on without failure, what exactly do _I_ get out of it?"

"Just consider it a gift to be able to mess with Robin's head so openly." Raven was slightly surprised by her own comment, but didn't dare take it back. "So, do you accept?"

Stretching out his hand across the table, he waited until Raven's was secure in his. "You, Ms. Roth, have yourself a date."

* * *

It was still slightly chilly out; Raven hadn't noticed how much heat the single candle had given off while on the rooftop. The duo was now standing outside the warehouse where their driver had just dropped them off. They both felt that it had turned out to be a very pleasant evening, even with their banter and jabs at each other. 

Sighing and looking up at Slade, Raven gave a small but appreciative smile. "Thank you…for tonight." As soon as the words escaped her lips she found the warehouse brick behind him very interesting.

Slade watched Raven for a second, checking if she wanted to say anything else. Feeling no need to expand on her thanks, he merely nodded. "Until tomorrow night?" He watched her mouth open, but he cut her off before she could say anything. "Unless, you would rather stay here tonight…."

"No!" As soon as she said that, a nearby crate exploded. Raven sighed tiredly at Slade's amused expression. He always did find humor in her anguish. "I mean- I should probably go back, to…lower suspicion." She didn't bother to move back when he took a step forward, suspecting that he would poke her on the forehead as he had done their first night like this.

Raven didn't bother to look up as his hand found the top of her head. She felt his fingers pull back strands of violet only to have them fall back in her face. She stayed quiet, waiting for him to say something cocky and disappear like he was so fond of.

Impulse, that's what he blamed his actions on. It was slightly sick that he could stand here and play with her hair and have so many other thoughts running through his head. He was ready to sneer and make a snide remark, watch her glare before turning and leaving her standing there. He was ready, but he never followed through.

Raven's breath hitched in her throat as she felt what she assumed to be Slade's lips on her forehead. Her eyes stayed wide throughout the next few moments that seemed to stand still. Once his lips left her she blinked a couple of times in confusion, wondering if all of it was just a really bad joke. Looking up at him so she could ask him what he could possibly be thinking, her words fell on deaf ears, or rather a very eager mouth.

Feeling, that's what he blamed it on this time. Slade just wanted to feel her mouth on his again. He had missed the way she felt, the way she tasted as she melted into him. The fact that she was returning each slow kiss with enough skill to make his insides twitch was the reason for his denial in the first place. Unfortunately he had already lost his ability to deny it in their bet. Right now he had no idea what he was doing. This was bad, very bad.

Raven's head was spinning a hundred miles a minute, questions turning into quiet moans. She found it harder and harder to stay standing as his hand moved down her neck slowly. As she realized this was exactly what she had been trying to prevent, she also noticed how much better the wine tasted while it was on his tongue rather than in a glass.

Taking one last playful lick and kiss at her mouth, Slade finally removed himself from her. Looking down at her closed eyes and swollen lips, he realized just what he had done. He had crossed the line.

Eyes opening, Raven stared blankly at Slade as he tried to say something. Knowing he was either going to apologize _and_ deny it or just flat out deny it, she didn't want to hear any of it. So in a swirl of black, she disappeared.

* * *

Falling out of the darkness, Raven collapsed against a street lamp. Feeling her emotions getting out of control, she tried to hold back tears of anger as the light blew up and the glass shattered around her. "Fuck." 

Slipping down onto the curb, she tried to recall what exactly had just happened. Raven felt the need to curse again, only being able to remember the feel of his lips on hers. She hated feeling like this, so utterly hopeless at calming her emotions nonetheless her body's reactions. "I hate you, I really…hate you."

Unfortunately she wasn't quite sure if she was talking to Slade or herself.

* * *

"Shit." Slade paced back and forth through his room, practically creating a dent in the floor. His fingers ran through his hair as he stopped for a moment, eyes lingering on the camera in his room. "Damn it, how could I fucking mess up like this?" 

"May I offer some advice, sir?" Wintergreen sat in a chair placed in the corner of Slade's room. Sipping on a small amount of Tea, Wintergreen had been pretending to read the newspaper. Unfortunately for Slade, he had also been listening to his master's rant.

Turning to look over at his butler, Slade sighed but gave a slight nod. "I should've known you were listening, you always are." Fully facing Wintergreen, Slade crossed his arms over his chest. "Well then, I'm guessing you're going to say something about letting her go back to her geek squad friends."

"Oh, heavens no! Sir, if I may say this and be out of line then my apologies." Looking up and meeting the gaze of his confused master, Wintergreen gave a small smile. "Since Miss Raven has been here, you've had more fun in these past couple weeks than you have had in ages. You even cooked!"

"You mean I've been more fun to be around and I even lessened your workload." Slade had assumed that he caught any undertones that Wintergreen might have slipped in. "I shouldn't have let this happen."

"The first one may be true, but the second one is completely the opposite. I've had to prepare two bed chambers everyday instead of one, enough food to feed three people and give more than just you advice. I've had a lot on my plate lately, but I've enjoyed every minute of it." Wintergreen averted his eyes back to the newspaper but kept the all knowing smile. "My suggestion is that you accept that you care for her, it's quite obvious if I do say so myself."

Slade tried to hide the pink tinge on his cheeks by turning away from his butler. Clearing his throat he glanced back at Wintergreen quickly. "So your suggestion is completely biased then."

Wintergreen looked up only to be greeted with Slade's back, nonetheless he replied all the same. "Did you know we shared a friendly late night chat? My suggestion is absolutely biased."

Slade nodded his head a couple of times, letting out a sigh of relief in the process. "Good."


	11. WWSD: What Would Slade Do?

A/N: Not much action in this chapter, just a lot of interesting conversation. It's more of the "meet the family" chapter, which of course ensures lots of undermining comments compliments of Slade. Thanks once again to all my wonderful reviewers! It's always fun to read them! Don't be afraid to ask questions too, I'll try to reply as best I can. Um, thanks. As always **R&R!**

Disclaimer: I still own none of the Teen Titans or Comedy Central. I really wish I had Slade though….

**

* * *

**

**Ch.11 WWSD: What Would Slade Do?**

Bright sunlight streamed in through the windows to Raven's room, the dark, sheer curtains only muting it some. The girl beneath the sheets of the bed groaned, too tired to get up. After her little ordeal with Slade last night, she had taken a couple hours to meditate and clear her mind. Unfortunately, even with the meditation, she had yet to find a solution to all her troubles.

The sound of her door sliding open reached her ears and Raven gave out a tired but angry grunt. "Winterrr…grrrree..nnnnnn" Her voice was slurred and didn't go unnoticed by her intruder.

Giving a soft giggle, Starfire floated in and above Raven's face. "Whatever that is, it sounds joyous!" A bright and warm smile was stuck on her face as she watched Raven's eyelids flutter open in confusion.

"Starfire?" Now fully aware of where she was exactly, Raven sat up while avoiding bashing heads with her friend. Once the excited girl gave her some personal space and began to look around her room. Raven glanced over at the Slade action figure on her mantle. Giving a small yawn, she stretched and knocked the figure on the floor and quickly pushed it under her bed. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

Unaware of Raven's actions, Starfire continued to raid her room. Spinning around from looking through Raven's books, she landed on Raven's bed. "Today is the wonderful day in which our friends meet friend Wilson! Much preparation is to be done!!" Plopping down in to a sitting position on top of the bed sheets, Starfire started to list things off on her fingers.

"Slow down, he's not coming until tonight. Besides, it's no big deal. Once Robin sees he's not Slade you'll never have to see him again!" Heaving a loud sigh, Raven lay back down and covered her head with a soft pillow. "Now go away."

Furrowing her eyebrows together, Starfire scratched the top of her head. "Has friend Wilson made you confused?" She waited as Raven's head popped up from underneath the pillow, apparently not having a clue what she was talking about. Giving a large sigh, Starfire looked around as if looking for some way to explain it better. "I am not of understanding when you speak of friend Wilson. You spend all your time with him and come back different…happier. But then you say things that seem like you have hatred of him."

Eyes tracing the stitching of her bedspread, she felt horrible for lying to Star all this time. She wished she just could tell her the truth, but they were in too deep now for that. "It's…complicated. You'll understand someday."

Starfire frowned, "But-" She was halted in her speech when Raven raised a hand to silence her.

"Someday, I promise." A pained expression crossed her face as she thought about last night. "I just can't, not now."

Biting her bottom lip, Star finally nodded. "I shall perform the waiting if I must!" Giving a long sigh, Starfire clutched a hand over her heart.

Mentally bashing her head into a wall, Raven nodded to the over dramatic Starfire. "Great, now get out." Earning an eager nod, she watched as the girl walked out of her room, too depressed to be able to fly.

"What the hell have I just done?" Mumbling and growling out strands of colorful language, Raven readjusted herself under the soft sheets. Letting out a content sigh, she relaxed in silence only a few minutes before hearing a timid knock at the door.

Eyes shooting open, Raven sat up in bed, a very pissed off look across her features. Grumbling and groaning she wrestled the blankets to get out of the bed, she walked to the doorway and pressed the button so her door would slide open. Seeing who was standing in her doorway tempted her to close it as quickly as possible. "What do you want Beast Boy?"

"Um….well…Star said…eh- heh." Pointed ears drooping and eyes looking around nervously, BB found that even while in pajamas, Raven was as intimidating as ever. "So you went to dinner…with this guy…who you like…a lot…please don't kill me!" He was now on his knees, gripping the bottom of Raven's shirt.

Leering down at the green boy, Raven sent out black energy and pulled him up by his collar. "I hope you know that I will not hesitate if provoked." Earning a nod, she set him back down on his feet. "I'm sick of this heart to heart shit so unless you have something important to say, leave."

Mouth opening and closing a few times, Beast Boy pointed a finger and Raven then quickly withdrew it. Ignoring Raven's yawn and annoyed glances, his face contorted so his nose looked like a pig and his tongue reached his eyeball.

Merely shaking her head, Raven pushed the button on the wall and the door slammed closed on Beast Boy. Hearing a loud, "it's ok, she didn't laugh! She's still Raven, It's not an alien- er Tamaranean", she moved sluggishly back to bed.

A loud and rushed knock sounded and Raven felt her head threaten to explode. Eyes ablaze, she stalked back to the door and opened it fiercely. Looking up into the face of a worried Cyborg, her finger tapped against the 'close' button impatiently.

Noting that Raven did not look happy, Cy deemed that any attempts at conversation a high and dangerous risk. "Yea, Uh…I'll come back later!" Flashing a nervous grin, he turned and took off down the hall.

Jaw clenching and still seething, Raven stomped through the hall and into the kitchen. Her piercing gazed and the fact that she slammed the door open caused all the Titans in the kitchen to stop what they were doing.

Staring wide eyed at the princess of darkness, the group froze in their spots. A beeping noise went off and something in the oven exploded, but none of the team dared to even flinch.

"What? You OBVIOUSLY want something and may I remind you that my patience is VERY thin. So if you want to say anything, just say it!" Temper flaring on the brink of uncontrollable; Raven looked to each of her friends. "Nothing?"

Stepping through the other doorway to the kitchen area, Robin began to move toward Raven. Stopping slightly before reaching her, he held an air of rebelliousness. "I have something to say."

His voice was calm and proud, but Raven could detect the undertone of anger easily. Swallowing thickly, she realized how much was in admiration of Robin's ability to control himself. "I'm listening."

The rest of the Titans just watched in anticipation, and frankly…in fear. Glancing between Robin and Raven, they wondered if by the end of this exchange they would be one member short.

"I get that you have friends outside of us, or at least _a_ friend." Pausing, he disregarded Raven's agitated expression. "I think that everyone will agree when I say...we need you here, you're a part of the team. _But_ if you're going to stay with us, you need to start acting like it."

Raven felt like someone had just sucked all the air out of her lungs. "_If_ I'm staying." Arms wrapping around her middle, she tried not to look at the faces of her other teammates. "I see", with that she turned around and stalked down the dark hallway.

Only after did she realize that without her cloak billowing behind, her exit wasn't nearly as dramatic as it should've been.

* * *

"This can't be happening….this…this is a nightmare." Raven crumpled on the floor, sliding down her dark walls. Covering her face with her hands she refused to look at the figure sitting quietly on her bed.

Slade reached out a hand, but quickly withdrew it as though almost afraid to touch her. He waited patiently until Raven decided to look at him, "Do I frighten you that much?" His tone was teasing, but he was very aware of how many cruel responses to that she could provide.

Giving a frustrated whine, Raven's eyes finally found his one as she shook her head. How the hell did he get in here all the time? "Don't, don't do this to me. Not now." Rising from her position, her mouth went slack as she grasped what was happening. "Wait, what are you doing here? What if they see you?" Her violet orbs danced nervously around the room looking for invisible cameras.

"I had a feeling you needed me. Relax, if they see me, then we will do what we do best and all will be forgiven." His voice was sincere, but he knew that she was listening to none of it. He took a few steps forward, but stopped when she shied away from him.

Scoffing, Raven shot him an incredulous look. "Relax? Is any of this getting past that thick mask of yours?" She took a step toward him, facing up so she could look in his eye. "_You_ didn't hear the conversation I just had with Robin. So you have _no_ right to tell me what will and will not be forgiven."

The room went silent for a moment, but that moment was short lived. "What did he say?" Slade's tone had turned rough as an icy edge was added to each syllable.

Startled by how quickly his demeanor had changed, Raven had to will herself not to gravitate backwards. "He said _if_ I wanted to stay on the team, I should start acting like it. _Apparently_ I haven't been acting as though I want to be here." She could tell even behind the mask he was slightly surprised. "Do you see now why I can't keep doing this? Sooner or later, they're going to find out."

Thinking about what the boy blunder had said to Raven made Slade wonder if someone could be any more stupid. Hadn't he noticed how much stress the girl had been under these last weeks? Slade of course had noticed, but it was mainly because he was the cause of it. "I'll let you take a vacation off of being my apprentice for a few weeks, let it blow over. Then you can come back."

Raven shook her head, "Then it would just happen all over again. I have to tell them, I have to tell them now!" Turning to leave, she felt Slade's strong, gloved hand grip her shoulder. Next she felt him move closer and place his other hand on the shoulder that had been bare.

"No, you can't." Voice slightly more fierce than he had intended, his hands slid slowly down her arms and stopped when she spun around on her heel. Slade watched her shake her head and lean away from him. "If you do you'll be breaking our arrangements, our deal."

"What should I do then? Any ideas would be fucking brilliant!" Raven was furious, frustrated and aggravated with herself. She had gotten herself into this mess and she damned well was going to get herself out.

Slade didn't know what exactly he was going to do, but he was going to damn well do _something_. He had the control in this situation, she was on his clock. "You should go through with the plan tonight, if all goes well Robin won't think I'm…me anymore. Make your decisions after that."

"Alright, fine." Her head drooped as she sighed, knowing it was a bad idea to delay it any further. One of Slade's hands left her arm, but only to take her chin into his fingertips.

Raising her head up, Slade took his other hand and put it over her eyes. He smiled behind his mask at how trusting she was. "If you need me, just call." Releasing her chin, he reached into his belt and pulled out Raven's communicator he had found in a drawer. (So he went through a couple of her drawers…so what?) Placing the round device in her hand, he pulled away from her.

Opening her eyes slowly, Raven observed from afar as he crossed the room and dropped down from her window. She didn't dare look after him, knowing that he would've disappeared already.

Watching the curtains blow through the open window, Raven closed her eyes while clutching Slade's communicator tightly. "I can do this."

* * *

All the Titans had been in the common room doing what they normally do. Starfire was trying to make cookies, BB and Cy were on the Gamestation and Robin and Raven were discussing the boy wonder's letters from Batman. It was as if nothing had happened, no one spoke of the earlier conversation, but Raven and Robin's slight discomfort was evident. This is what had been going on before the all familiar red lights started to flash.

Robin rushed over to the computer and Control Freak's ugly face popped up on the screen. "It's Control Freak at Frank's TV's again. It looks like we're going to have to pull the plug." He took off first, heading for the garage and his favorite mode of transportation.

"Dude…again? You can't be serious!" Beast Boy groaned as he pulled on his ears in annoyance. "Hey, I wonder if he gets comedy centra- ah!" He wasn't able to finish his question before being pulled violently toward the T-Car.

"Just like always, yes?" Starfire smiled as she grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her up to fly with her. Earning a nod, Star looped in the air and down to where the boys had accumulated.

Following Star's lead, Raven tailed the boys as they raced down the streets taking shortcuts wherever they felt necessary. It felt good to be doing this again, yet she hadn't really been gone. Reaching their destination, she and Star dropped down and Robin swung off his motorcycle as BB and Cy piled out of the T-Car.

Robin took the lead as always into the store, pumping a fist in the air. "Titans, Go!"

* * *

Even though they had only fought Control Freak, Raven felt better already. It had been a longer battle than expected, but easy nonetheless. After going through TV Land and almost being turned into a plant by a girl with a twitchy nose, Raven had been more than ready to get out.

Cy came up behind Raven and planted a firm hand on her head. Grinning despite her glare, he bet down to her eye level. "Glad to have you with us."

Picking Cy's heavy hand off of her head, Raven scowled. "I was never gone!"

"Yea, I guess it just felt like it." Giving a shrug, Cyborg turned to look at the rest of the group. "So what's for lunch? How about meat? Meat sounds Great!"

"No! TOFU!!!!" Beast Boy jumped on top of Cyborg in the form of a monkey, attempting to pound his brains out.

Robin frowned looking at his watch, "Lunch? Guys, its 5:00". He looked pointedly at Raven, gauging her reaction. Surprisingly she didn't even flinch. "What time did you tell _him_ to come?"

Giving a light shrug of her shoulders, she wondered what time exactly Slade had thought he should come. Then again knowing him, he would probably be late anyway. "I told him dinner, whatever time he thought that would be- I'm not sure."

"Well, then we must be there before he is! Come!" Starfire took Raven's hand in hers again just to pull her up into the air with her. She moved quickly, disregarding the fact that the boys couldn't move nearly as fast

Not having any trouble keeping up with her alien companion, Raven silently prayed that 'Wilson' hadn't arrived yet. She could now see the Titan Tower in the distance and subconsciously picked up speed.

Finally reaching the tower, Raven slowed to a stop. Noticing no sign of her guest at the front door, she sighed thankfully. Dropping down to the roof, she signaled to Star that he wasn't there. Disappearing thankfully into the comfort of her room, she wondered if he was as nervous about this as she was. "He's not here…."

"Who's not here?"

Recognizing whose voice it was, Raven jumped and turned around, ready to blast them into next week. "What are you doing?!" Looking at Slade she had to stop and pinch herself. "What the-?"

Slade had what appeared to be a cowboy hat on, hiding his white locks. Coal black sunglasses covered his eye, the scar over his right eye only barely visible above them. He wore a high collar jacket; it bunched up in all the wrong places almost making him look fat. Slade was _anything_ but fat. The only good part of his appearance seemed to be the dark jeans and tennis shoes he was wearing.

Shaking her head, Raven circled him like a vulture. "You look absolutely…."

"Sexy?" Slade smirked, tipping up his hat. He knew that this wasn't usually how he went out, but he had to make sure to hide certain things from the rest of the Titans.

"Ridiculous." Biting down on her lip, Raven ignored her companions hurt expression. Reaching up, she pulled the appalling hat from his head, smiling when she saw his messy white hair. Letting it drop to the floor, her fingers found the zipper to his jacket and she pulled it down slowly. Removing the article of clothing, she was glad to see a black sleeveless shirt underneath. Taking a step back, she scrutinized each piece of his wardrobe with a careful eye. "There, that's better."

A small pout played on his mouth as he took a step forward. His eyebrows raised and he licked his lips as his hand padded lightly against her collar bone. "Who would've thought you'd like stripping me so much?"

Raven pulled away from him, "What are you playing at?" She thought her question was simple enough, but Slade still looked confused. Letting out a frustrated growl, she grabbed his hand. "We'll discuss this later. Right now we need to figure out an excuse for why you were in my room."

Nodding, Slade let himself be pulled out of Raven's room and down the hall. He adjusted his glasses nervously, hoping the group of idiots wouldn't ask too many questions. As they neared a large room, he felt Raven let go of his hand.

Entering the common room Raven cleared her throat, effectively distracting her friends from whatever they had been doing. "He's here." Feeling like she needed to create distance between them, she moved over more to the side. Extending a hand towards their guest, Raven felt the need to introduce him. "This is Sla- Wilson!"

Robin would've eyed her suspiciously if he could move his eyes off Wilson. There was something so familiar about him, yet he just couldn't put his finger on it. "You always wear those sunglasses?"

"You always wear that mask?" Wilson returned calmly, smirking at Robin's glare. He was startled to see Beast Boy jump in front of him with a curious gaze.

BB turned into various animals as though trying to scare him. After that didn't seem to work he put a thumb and index finger on his chin. "Your big…you have white hair. How old are you?"

"Ok, that's enough questions! Let's go, we did invite him for pizza after all." Raven shot Cyborg a pleading look as she pulled BB away from Wilson.

"Yea, we better get going…especially if we want tons of meat on it!" He knew that was the trigger phrase and watched as Beast Boy's eyes went ablaze. Taking it as his cue to lead them out in the garage, he dodged the BB's claws that came from behind.

Starfire flew up in front of Wilson and took his hand into hers. "It's marvelous to finally see you once more! We are very delighted to have you!" She smiled warmly at him, unaware of what violent thoughts he was currently having toward her.

"Star, catch up with Cy and BB; make sure they don't hurt each other." Keeping his stony gaze on the man behind her, Robin waited for Starfire to leave. Receiving a nod, he watched her float out of the room after waving to Wilson. Steeling himself in front of the larger man, his lips pursed and his eyes narrowed. "How did you get in; why didn't you use the front door?"

"I must admit, I'm very fond of _unusual_ entrances." Wilson's voice was clipped with precision; unfortunately this did not go unnoticed by Raven.

"I'm pretty sure the others are waiting, you should go." Tugging on Wilson's wrist, Raven pulled him over to the side. "We'll be there in a minute."

Lips thinning, Robin turned sharply and left.

Pulling the cell out of his pocket, Wilson was startled as Raven took it from him. "Why drive when you can be driven?"

"You get a different kind of chauffer this time." Handing back the cell, she waited until he placed the device back in his pocket. "You get to ride in the T-Car with the others."

"No, I refuse to be crammed in a small space with those idiots." Wilson scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Any other _brilliant_ suggestions?"

Playing up to his sarcasm, Raven moved so they were in extremely close proximity of one another. "Well, I could dangle you over a few buildings as you so _lovingly_ put it."

Appearing as though he was seriously considering it, Wilson shot back with "Hm, that does sound tempting".

Letting her fist curl into a tight ball, Raven thought about slugging him. He was not going to mess this up. "I am this close to blasting you into the car myself! You have _one,_ and _only one_ last chance."

Wilson knew the minute the words came out that he would regret them, yet he said them anyway. "Make me."

* * *

Grumbling, Wilson exited the T-Car as quickly as possible. Even before they had reached their destination, he had thought about jumping out the car and walking home. He had deduced that the robot man and the changeling were vultures, picking away at him with their questions. On multiple accounts he was thinking about how much they were indebted to Raven. It was miracle enough he hadn't killed them…_yet_.

"How was the ride?" With a smug smile and an arched brow, Raven landed gracefully in front of Wilson. Noticing that he was anything but happy, she had to give a small laugh. "That bad, huh?"

"That bad?" Wilson gave a fake cheery laugh, "Not at all, we had tea and discussed current events. Yes it was that bad!" Waving off Raven's peachy expression, he glared as Robin pulled up on his bike. "Damn, I was hoping he got in an accident."

Following Robin into the pizza parlor, Raven held a tight grip on Wilson. She immediately moved to one of the back tables, their usual spot. After pulling up an extra chair, she sat down next to Wilson. Robin came up and sat on her other side after apparently solving the pizza conflict yet again and bringing an array of drinks.

Setting the drinks down and slinging an arm over Raven's shoulders, Robin turned to Wilson. "So what's your occupation, Wilson? Chop shop owner? Drug dealer? Or are you just getting out of jail?"

Not believing what was coming out of the boy's mouth, Raven turned to her friend. "Robin!"

"Antique dealer." His answer came out smooth as he adjusted his shades yet again. He had to smirk at Robin's frown that was creasing every aspect of his face, making him look years older. Wilson expected Robin to be a handful, but this was turning out even better than he expected. Maybe he would get some satisfaction out of this after all.

Starfire walked up next, stopping in front of the table and pouting when she saw she couldn't sit next to Slade. Instead taking the seat across him, Star gave one of her award winning grins. "Getting along, yes?"

"Alarmingly well." Wilson basked in Robin's discomfort. It was thankfully quiet until the boys returned with one large and one small pizza.

"Order up!" BB placed his personal Tofu pizza on the table in front of him and sat down eagerly. He immediately dived into his food, disregarding the fact that no one else was.

Cyborg sat down next to the changeling, handing out plates and napkins. He opened the large pizza box to reveal every meat imaginable on it. Taking his 5 pieces first, he beamed. "Dig in."

Wilson curled away from the pizza as though it was contaminated. Personally he thought it looked like the slop they fed him in the military. He wasn't exactly ready to relive that memory. Getting an idea, he fingered the communicator in his pocket. Slipping it out inconspicuously, he pressed the button on the side.

Biting into her piece of pizza, Raven felt a hand on her thigh. Tensing, she set down her piece and felt Slade's mouth next to her ear.

Keeping an eye on Robin, Wilson removed his hand from Raven's leg. "I paged Wintergreen, he's sending them out now."

Raven gave a slow nod, the gears turning in her head. She caught the gaze of Robin, but turned her eyes instead on her pizza. A beeping sound went off and Robin's communicator was soon visible as its source.

Opening up the device, Robin's eyes skimmed over the info and he closed it back up. "We're getting a distress call from the security at the mall. They didn't disclose anything besides that."

Raven glanced up at Slade, hoping to get some clarification. She heard him mutter a "that was fast" and took it to mean the plan was working. Catching eye contact once again with Robin she knew he was in commander mode.

"Beast Boy, Cyborg and Star, get over to the mall and see what's going on. I'll meet you there after I check with the Jump City security to see if they have any more details." He stood and looked to Wilson. "Raven, you take him home."

Standing to meet him, Raven cocked her head to the side. "What? No, I should be going with you. What if it's Slade?"

"What if it is?" Robin purposely looked to Wilson before turning to the other Titans. "Get going." He followed the group out and left the duo behind.

Lips moving down next to Raven's ear again, Wilson made sure she understood what was happening. "If I leave, then I am still suspect to being…well, me. Do you understand? We _have_ to be there at the same time."

Twisting around, Raven wrapped her arms around herself. "Well, you're Slade, what would _you_ do?"

A wicked smile crossed his face as he looked down at his apprentice. "I'd tell bird boy to fuck off and do what I do best."

"And what's that? Indulge people in useless bouts of sarcasm?" Raven threw her hands in the air, but Wilson caught hold of them.

His head craned downward, lips inches from Raven's and eye hardening. "No, I'd go and take care of things myself."

Realizing that he was right, Raven silently gave in. "I'll meet you at the mall." Taking the form of a large, black bird, she took off out of the pizzeria.

Another beeping noise sounded and Wilson pulled out his communicator. "Wintergreen? What's going on?"

The graying man's face appeared in front of Wilson, his soft voice coming through the speaker. "Sir, there was a bit of a problem but it's fixed now. I'm sending out the robots as we speak, sir."

Eye widening, Wilson looked out the window. "That means…oh shit."


	12. I Love You More Than Ice Cream

A/N: This chapter gets a little confusing on whether it's Wilson or Slade, but I tried my best to clarify. Um…please don't kill me after reading this chapter! It's really not that bad! (Once again dodges flying objects) It's silly.

Thankies to all of my reviewers!! I love you!!! You're all so special (hugs) I'm a bad author for making you wait, but...I can't help it! It's impulse I swear!

Disclaimer: Still don't own TT or any of the characters.

**

* * *

**

**Ch.12 I Love You More Than Ice Cream**

Landing near the entrance to the mall, Raven looked around. Oddly enough none of the Titans appeared to be there. "Beast Boy?"

Taking a few cautious steps forward, her eyes widened as the mall became hazy and faded, pulling her toward it. Hand unwillingly grasping the cool metal handle, Raven was thrust in by an invisible force. Body snapping around, she was met with purple haze and floating statue heads.

Quickly recognizing the familiar faces on the statues, everything became very clear. "Mad Mod!" Raven growled out his name as if it was poison.

The statue's lips quirked into a smile as they began spinning. They crumbled on the floor and none other than Mad Mod appeared behind the curtain of dust. "Very good you little snot!"

Running at the Anglophile, she launched dark rays at him first. She came to an abrupt halt when he disappeared. The room changed to an all familiar classroom and Raven saw her friends struggling to get out of the desks. The only one not struggling was Beast Boy, but that was on account of being hypnotized into a drooling mess.

"Moddie's got you now!" A high pitched cackle sounded as Mad Mod stood in the front of the room with his cane pointing at them. He smiled crookedly as chains formed around Raven, pulling her down to lie on the floor. Relishing in her struggle, he disappeared and a large double deck bus took his place. Unfortunately for Raven, the speeding vehicle was headed straight for her and seemed to be a much larger problem than just a crazy British guy.

Struggling to break the binds, Raven tried to calm down and think before she was painfully made into a pancake. _Think, think, think! That's it! _Twisting her hand so it aimed at Cyborg, energy streamed out of her hand and destroyed the desk he was trapped in. "Cyborg, shoot the wall!"

Regaining full motion of his limbs again, Cyborg looked over to where Raven was lying. "Rae!" Aiming his cannon at the bus he charged it up. "Hold tight!"

"No! The wall!" Raven shot him a pleading look. "Trust me!" She closed her eyes as the bus, finally ran straight…through her. _It's…just an illusion._

* * *

"No, wh- what are _you_ doing, here?" Mad mod backed away cautiously, wiping the fresh sweat from his brow. "How did you get in?!" He gripped his rod tightly, attempting to defend against the intruder. 

"Oh, I have my ways." Slade advanced on the cowering man, cracking his knuckles loudly. "Now, I believe you have something of mine that I would really like to take back." Smirking behind his mask at the terrified fool.

Knowing his illusions wouldn't work on his foe, Mad Mod merely resumed his defensive position. "Bullocks! I wouldn't dream of taking anything from-" Glancing to where the Teen Titans were so securely held in the next room, he swallowed tightly. "Oh…that."

"I believed we specifically had an agreement around the conditions of your play time with them. I _don't_ believe today was on your calendar." Each word spoken dripped with fresh venom; Slade was not happy.

"Don't come any closer!" Mad Mod took in a sharp breath as Slade ripped his cane from him and crushed it on the floor. His eyes turned wide as the larger man wrapped his hands tightly around his throat. Terror shot through dark eyes as he muttered out a pathetic, "Bloody hell…."

Slade stopped as an unexpected blast created a large hole in the wall. Shooting a glare through the debris filled room; he made sure his hold was still tight on Mod.

The Titans formed on the inside of the room with Slade and Mad Mod, all looking slightly confused through the thin veil of smoke that had formed. Raven seemed to be the only one who had an idea of how the illusions had all suddenly faded.

Smoke clearing, the group of teen Titans stared openmouthed at the situation before them. It was an extremely strange and slightly disturbing to see two villains fighting _each other_.

"Slade? What the-" Robin was dumbstruck, wondering if the world had turned upside down. Part of him wanted to finally take out his greatest enemy, but another part of him couldn't move.

Giving a sigh in the Titans direction, Slade looked back at the scraggly man in his grasp. "It seems as though our time is up, but be aware that I will _not_ _hesitate_ to carry on our discussion if the need arises." Throwing Mad Mod up against the wall, he tossed a smoke bomb on the floor. "Don't worry Titans; we'll see each other again soon, very soon."

Finally recovering from his initial shock, Robin cursed at himself for letting Slade escape. "Beast Boy, take care of Mad Mod. I'll call the police, and then we're outta here."

Looking around, Raven noticed for the first time how the mall had returned to normal. Besides the hole in one of the store's walls and the utter lack of people, she deemed it definitely repairable. Once Robin paged the cops, they started to walk out hoping to escape the mad rush. She saw the team leader stop in his tracks and she had to look around Starfire to see what he was looking at.

"Raven!" Taking quick strides, Wilson moved over to her with purpose. Stopping before her, his hands found her shoulders and moved up her neck to her face. "Are you alright?"

Slightly taken aback at how fast he had changed and reappeared, Raven disregarded the fact that he was touching her so intimately in front of her friends. "Yes, I'm fine."

Resting a hand atop her head, Wilson gave a small smile. "Good, you know I worry." This touchy feely moment was interrupted by a low grunt coming from none other than the boy wonder.

"She _is _a Titan after all, this is what she does." Crossing his arms around himself, he looked to Raven. "I thought I told you to take him home." Robin's voice was stern and unwavering. His eyes raked disapprovingly over Wilson, not liking him touching Raven.

"Oh, a Titan, really? Must've slipped my mind." Shooting the boy a dark glare through his glasses, Wilson jumped when he felt a pinch on his side. "Ah-hem- I mean she did, she took me home. I just decided to check up on her just in case." Wilson watched the spite in Robin's eyes as his fingers lingered on violet hair.

The rest of the Titan's looked on innocently, smirking slightly at Raven as she turned a deep shade of red. They really weren't used to such emotions being so blatantly painted across her face. The group admitted to finding it quite enjoyable.

An identifiable beeping noise sounded off once again, and Robin found his fingers pulling the device out quickly. Scanning what appeared on the screen, he looked almost pained. "According to the reports, someone's breaking into a government building again. Security won't respond."

Jumping up with stars in his eyes, Beast boy took on a fighting stance. "Look's like it's a job for…BEAST BOY AND THE AMAZING TEEN TITANS!" Giving an award winning grin, he was snapped back to reality by Cyborg pulling on him forcefully.

"Dream on, BB." Cy shook his head as his green friend's ears flopped and legs turned to jelly. He looked to a giggling starfire then over to Raven. "Hey Rae, is it alright if Wilson comes with us? He can be a lookout, right Robin?" Sensing the boy's scowl, Cyborg kept his eyes on the violet haired girl.

"That's a good idea. I'll be of as much assistance as I can." Wilson gave a strained smile in Cyborg's direction, feeling the urge to puke on how goody, goody he was. "Of course, as long as it's alright with Raven." He gave her a fake pleading look and ignored the glare she was shooting him.

Giving an audible sigh, Raven looked to Robin. "We're wasting time standing here, so I guess its fine. You guys should start heading in that direction, we'll catch up."

Nodding reluctantly, Robin finally removed his eyes from Wilson. "Titan's, go!" His cape floated behind him as he mounted his motorcycle and took off.

Raven and Wilson watched the backs of the other Titans as they started in the same direction as their leader. Firing each other a sideways glance, they hesitantly took the other's hand.

Lifting off into the air, Raven let dark streams of energy encase Wilson. She held onto him tightly even though she knew her powers would keep him safe. "Relax, you won't fall unless I want you too."

Gulping slightly, Slade couldn't help but mumble, "That's reassuring". He let out a deep breath as they floated forward, gaining speed. Watching the tops of building pass, he felt slightly sick. "Stop going so fast you ingrate!" Slade gripped onto her hand tightly as he felt her hold purposely slipping. "What are you doing?!"

Looking down with a stern face, Raven had to quickly look away before she smirked. "Don't test me." She relished in the silence that ensued, grateful Wilson had finally taken the hint.

After adjusting to the change in elevation and the fast moving objects, Slade actually started to enjoy himself. The feel of the wind whipping around his face and being so close to the clouds turned out to be quite exhilarating.

Dropping down to the ground, Raven finally let go of Wilson's hand. She suppressed a small laugh as he clutched his head and wobbled around. Holding a breath as he almost fell, she was quick to keep him upright. "You're supposed to be indestructible, don't tell me you're going soft."

Glaring daggers at the girl, Slade scowled. "I _am_ indestructible, but must I remind you of our earlier discussions on dangling over buildings?" Earning a slight roll of Raven's eyes, Slade dusted himself off. "I should hope not."

"We don't have time for this; we need to 'stop' your robots." Raven strode forward quickly, cape sweeping behind her every step. She didn't have to look back to know Slade was hot on her heels, chest puffed out and deadly intent in his eye.

Rounding into the building, Raven merely blasted her way through the incompetent Slade Bot's. The silver and copper shavings fluttered around her like snow, but she paid no mind to the ironic beauty. She had longed to destroy him over and over again for what he continued to do to her mind, but she knew in reality he couldn't be touched. So she settled, settled for the pathetic scraps of metal that now floated around her.

Wilson watched as she tore through the tides of robots, his chest swelling with pride. He had made her this, stronger, faster, more powerful. Sure she had come to him with power oozing out of her fingertips, but now she really knew how to use it. All the physical training they went through not only improved her hand to hand combat, but also made her body stronger. Since her body served as a catalyst for her powers, they in turn became stronger. Now he had all her power at his fingertips as he had planned. But…somehow it still wasn't enough, he wanted something else now.

Spotting the Titans through the glass floor above, Raven looked back at Slade. He seemed anxious to get in on the action; apparently passivism wasn't his strong suit. "I'll be back in a few minutes; I trust you can take care of the remaining bots on this floor?"

"Oh, finally I get _something _to do." Slade sighed exasperatedly as if he had been bored to tears. As if coming to a realization, he crossed his arms firmly across his chest. "I'm the one supposed to be giving orders!"

Turning to face Wilson as if in attention mode at the military, Raven raised an eyebrow. "What are your orders, sir?"

A small smirk playing across his lips, Wilson nodded appreciatively. "That's better. I want you to go save those ingrates upstairs." He waved her off but she stayed standing in the same spot. "Must I repeat myself?"

Trying to hide her amused smile, Raven looked at Wilson through his sunglasses. "Am I dismissed sir?" She let out a choked laugh as Wilson finally understood what she was playing at. As far as Raven was concerned, he deserved every ounce of annoyance and bullshit she was feeding him.

"Remind me to make your life a living hell after this. Get upstairs now!" Wilson shook his head as Raven winked and took off through the ceiling. He found himself slightly envious of the fact she could just turn into a giant mass of energy and float through things. Then he remembered flying and thanked his lucky stars he was rich instead.

Padding down the hallway, Wilson finally ran into some more of his robots. "This won't take long."

* * *

Upstairs, Every member of the Titans were taking on multiple opponents at once. With a flick of her wrist, Raven took out half of them with a powerful dark stream. The few teens that looked on wondered when the girl had gotten so strong without them noticing. 

Cutting through two robots at a time with his staff, Robin drop kicked a third. Smirking as his enemies went down around him, he was just in time to see Raven punch straight through two of her own. Eyes wide, he watched slack jawed at the sight of his friend physically rip her opponents to shreds. He could only bring himself to whisper, "What the hell?"

Taking care of the last two bots in the area, Starfire sent green blasts hurtling towards them and shooting their heads clear off. Giving a happy spin in the air, she looked down at her teammates. "We did it! Now for…what is happening?"

Beast Boy pointed an accusing finger at Raven. "Dude, you just….bam! Pow! Swoosh! When did you learn that? Teach me, teach me!!" He was practically on top of Raven, eyes pleading and watery.

"I don't know what you're talking about; we have to find Slade." Raven pushed BB gently off of her, the changeling's face now back to normal. Spinning on her heel, she ignored Cyborg's quiet questions and moved through the hallway quickly.

The rest of the Titans reluctantly followed, eyeing Raven slightly suspiciously. Looking to one another they agreed that she would have to tell them what was going on right after this. It was easy to tell she was hiding something, but what it was exactly they didn't know.

Finally nearing the end of the hallway, Raven blew open the double doors with a quick shot of inky darkness. As they had suspected, Slade sat with his feet propped up against the desk, waiting for them.

"Titans, so nice of you to drop in." Slade's voice was icy as his eye fixated on Robin. "I'll just be taking this." He produced a small chip from the drawer of the desk, twirling it skillfully in his fingers.

Robin growled as he lunged for Slade, hoping to finally take down his one true enemy. Flying forward with staff extended, his eyes widened as he went straight through and skidded against the floor.

"Robin!" Starfire was first to react and flew directly to their leader's aide. She looked at the person Robin had attacked, only to realize the person was not a person at all.

"A hologram." Robin wiped the blood from his mouth as he refrained from lunging again at the image of Slade. "You sonuvabitch."

"Tut, tut, tut, Robin, then you've figured out that the chip is a hologram as well. I've already taken it, so don't bother to try and steal it from me." Eye crinkling in amusement, he waved a farewell to the group of teens. "Tata Titans."

Raven watched as he disappeared with a popping sound, a small disk found in the chair. She looked to her captain, noting his bloodied lips. "Don't worry Robin, we'll get him."

Suddenly an odd expression found its way across Cyborg's face and he turned to Raven. "Hey Rae, where'd you leave your friend?"

BB was next to pipe up, ears perking as his curiosity peaked. "Yea, Where's Wilson?"

* * *

"You are unharmed!" Starfire smiled as she instead fussed over how dirty he now looked. She had yet to figure out how he got that dusty and dirt crusted, but she brushed it off, literally. "We are very sorry for today." 

"No, no it's quite alright. That was more excitement than I've hade in ages." His eye was steady on Robin, but he had to take a step back when Beast Boy jumped in front of him.

"Ages you say? Dude! I KNEW you were old!" BB pointed an accusing finger at Wilson that was quickly swatted away by Raven.

"Leave him alone Beast Boy." Dragging him to the side by his arm, Raven sighed tiredly. Sometimes she felt like just blowing _him_ up with her emotions rather than a random object.

Patting Wilson on the back, Cyborg looked around at the group. "Since we've got some more time, how about some ice cream?" He smiled as the group cheered and Wilson almost looked pained.

"Unless you have to get going." Robin interjected, hoping Wilson would take the bait. He frowned as the older man ran a hand through his hair and smiled.

"Unfortunately, I do believe it's time for us to go. Right, Raven?" Wilson looked expectantly at Raven, waiting for her reluctant reply.

Brows raising curiously, Raven pulled her cloak around her. "Us?"

Gliding over to where Raven was, he stood next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. "Well, I do think it would be quite rude of me if I didn't at least invite you in for a cup of the tea you so enjoy. And maybe we'll decide to have something _sweet_ _and_ _warm_ for dessert."

Catching the innuendo almost immediately, Raven felt a strong urge to hit him. No, to kill him. Eyes flickering between their normal purple and a deep red, Raven hissed through her teeth. "Ice cream it is."

* * *

Licking at the pale, cold, creamy substance, Raven blinked quickly as if forgetting how cold it was. Eyes moving vertically to look at Wilson, she almost choked when she saw the chocolate spot on his nose. She had to sneak glances around to make sure none of the others had noticed. Pointing her index finger at her own nose, Raven tried to signal Wilson. 

Thoroughly enjoying his ice cream, Wilson failed to notice Raven's discreet attempts to help him out of an embarrassing situation. Feeling a small hand on his arm, he was forced to look down at its owner. "What, you want some?"

Giving a small "Hmph", Raven pointed to the tip of his nose. "You have chocolate right…there." She watched as his own finger pointed to the same exact spot.

Tearing away from his conversation with Starfire, Robin looked over to the couple in the corner. He had thought that Raven would at least stand with the group, but once again his assessment had been wrong. Noticing the dark spot on Wilson's nose, he smirked, finally able to embarrass the man. Opening his mouth to remark upon it, he stopped when he saw the small framed girl point to the blemish.

"Right there?" Wilson watched as Raven nodded quickly. Taking his free hand and swiftly bumping her hand that was holding the cone filled with vanilla, he grinned as the ice cream touched her nose. "Right…there."

Mouth open and eyes wide, Raven couldn't believe he had just done that. First with the whipped cream, now with ice cream! She was starting to wonder if he had a sweet fetish. Raven had more than half a mind to shove his ice cream in his face, but she knew it would probably end the same way for her. Still in a slight state of shock, she jumped slightly and snapped her mouth closed when she felt the cold treat brush against her lips.

Enjoying every minute of his, Wilson's eye glinted devilishly behind his shades. He swooped down like a vulture and claimed her mouth. Pulling away before she could think to blast him, he licked his lips teasingly. "I love you more than ice cream."

Jaw clenching and shoulders rising in fury, Robin stomped forward and glared at Wilson. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Disregarding the slightly scared looks on the other patron's faces, Robin's fist tightened.

_Did 'Wilson' just say what I think he just said? _Raven took a step back, really not wanting to be in the middle. Ignoring her thoughts she focused back on what was currently happening. Knowing Robin, soon things would probably get physical. Pissed off at Wilson for once again confusing the hell out of her, she really wasn't all that opposed to Robin at least brutally maiming him. Hoping Wilson wouldn't come out of this without at least a few bruises, she wiped the mess from her nose.

Following Raven's example, Wilson took a napkin and cleaned off his face. Taking another slow lick of his ice cream, he decided to challenge Robin. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're about to get your ass kicked!" Robin charged forward, punching furiously. Growling when he missed by inches, the Titan leader swung forward again. This time catching Wilson on his side, he sent the man's ice cream cone floating in the air.

Black streams encased the flying treat, drawing it into the hands of Raven. Leaning back and enjoying the fight, Raven took a taste of Wilson's chocolate ice cream. Feeling a tug on her arm, she looked over into the worried face of Starfire.

"You must stop them! They will hurt each other!" Starfire's watery eyes glanced between Raven and the fighting boys. She covered her mouth as Wilson finally retaliated.

Punching Robin square in the jaw, Wilson narrowed his eyes at his opponent. He had dodged all but a few strikes, the bird boy throwing in a few kicks as well. Getting tired of being on the defensive end, Wilson was glad to turn the tables. Beating him in the stomach next, he found Robin's small grunts and shallow breaths to be incentive. Suddenly he felt light as though he was…lifting off the ground?

Holding the two boys apart off the gravel coated earth, Raven was sullen and slightly disappointed. Half gone ice cream now in the protective custody of Starfire, she stared sternly at the fuming males. "That's enough."

Beast Boy growled while being restrained by Cyborg. He didn't even know why the two were fighting, but he felt like he should get one in on Wilson anyway. Turning into a fish, he thought it would be much easier to slip out of Cy's large fingers. Unfortunately this only served to make the half computer squeeze tighter.

Setting the boys on the ground, Raven hesitated when releasing them from her control. Taking the ice cream and feeling too sick to eat it, she threw it away then glided over to where Wilson stood. "I think it's time we left."

Nodding, Robin couldn't help the small smirk that appeared. Glancing to the rest of the group, his eyes locked on Raven. "You're right; we've had a long day."

"Robin…" Raven paused, eyes finding the ground more interesting than anything else. "I think I should go with Wilson, just to make sure he gets home okay." She didn't look up at him, able to sense his expression changing into one of disbelief.

A victorious sneer firmly planted on his face, Wilson had his communicator already in his hand. Pressing the button opposite the one to call Wintergreen, he only received a short beep. His 'specially altered and customized' vehicle would be there in a matter of minutes.

"So be it." Scowling at the display in front of him, Robin turned and hurried through the dispersed Titan's.

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire followed behind their leader reluctantly. Starfire turned to wave goodbye while Cy at least sent Raven an apologetic look. BB simply glared at Wilson, serving in Robin's place.

"I do believe you've made the right decision, my apprentice." Now that the Titan's were gone, 'Wilson' was glad he could return to being Slade. Long fingers reaching out and pulling Raven's hair back, he let his hand rest on her neck.

Stepping away from Slade, she kept her back facing him. "I'm only going…to pack my things." She finally turned, eyes slightly misty from what she assumed to be something in her eye.

"Where do you want to go? Bahamas? Bermuda? A vacation sounds nice." Slade knew he was teasing her, but on another level a vacation sounded like just the remedy for all their problems. "We could take our skills in thievery to Italy. Competing against the mafia is a true crime in itself."

"Stop it! Just stop!" Raven clutched her head, trying to prevent the oncoming headache. "Why are you doing this to me? I have enough issues without you confusing me all the time!" She took a step back as Slade stepped forward, but she noticed he was smart to stop moving after that. "Once I think I've made up my mind about you…you go and do something stupid like the other night!"

"Stupid? Oh I'm sorry; I thought it was you who wanted me to admit something happened between us." Slade let it roll off his tongue like it was a mere observation.

"I know, I just…I couldn't stand you ignoring me like a little kid." Raven watched him as he was about to say something, but she didn't let him even get out a sound. "Yes, you were treating me like a little kid. Then after last night…I didn't know what I was supposed to think! You think all this shit is easy for me?"

Looking away from her, Slade crossed his arms over his chest. He knew it wasn't easy; anyone just had to look at how tired Raven's appearance was. "Do you know _why_ I did what I did?" Noticing her stop, he inched forward slightly. "I assure you this time, it wasn't to make your life any more difficult." He was quick to catch her questioning glance, and for once he didn't blame her for the blatant skepticism. "I did it because I want something."

Raven let out a scoff and a snort, "Of course, once a conceited bastard, always a conceited bastard". She leaned away from him, but Slade grabbed her shoulders tightly.

"Listen to me!" He shook her slightly, Raven tensing in his hands. He could feel the anger boiling inside of him; Slade was doing all he could to not lash out at her. "What, did you think I was going to change just because you showed up? Ha!" Damn, he had lashed out.

Glaring, Raven tried to push him off of her. "You are pathetic!" Letting out a frustrated breath, she blinked rapidly to clear her cloudy vision. "I don't know why I let your bullshit get to me!"

"I'll tell you why." Slade pulled Raven forward, towering over her small frame. His hand trailed up the side of her face, brushing back angry and painful tears forming at the corners of her eyes. He tipped her chin up and let his mouth cover hers. The kiss was slow and careful, dripping with desire and need. He pulled away slowly as if only to tempt her. "It's because you want the same thing I do."

Raven's lips pursed together, her eyes remaining closed. Her hands reached up and caressed his face, fingers lightly padding across his skin. She shook her head against him, pressing her lips up against the side of his mouth. "No I don't."

Slade swallowed bitterly as he felt her warmth leave him for the second time in three days. He let his eyes open and stare at the spot Raven had just occupied. Doing a complete 180, he came face to face with his beautiful, black sports car.

Not caring when exactly the transportation had come, Slade simply walked to the driver seat door and it lifted without any form of command. Taking his seat, the door closed and a screen at the front lit dimly. Wintergreen's pleasant face appeared and looked at the distant Slade.

"Good to see you in one piece sir, but where is the young Miss?" Wintergreen sounded slightly worried, noticing easily that his master was slightly distraught.

Slade shifted the car into gear, not even daring to glance at his faithful friend. "She won't be coming."


	13. What Friends Are For

A/N: Shorter chapter this time. Sorry! It's cute, but my evil ways wouldn't let me continue just yet. And I suppose it's one of the fluffier chapters as well.

Oh, and Wintergreen refers to previous apprentices by Miss and Mister and then their last name. I'm sure you've noticed when he speaks to Raven he uses her first name. This is on account of feeling that he has no reason to associate with previous apprentices. Just a clarification.

Thankies to all my wonderful reviewers!! None of this would even be imaginable without you guys! You give me so many great ideas and I really appreciate your feedback. Love you all!

Disclaimer: I do not own any form of the Teen Titans. Also I don't own Jackal and Hyde or Montmorency. Is this really necessary in each chapter? Oh well.

**

* * *

**

**Ch.13 What Friends Are For**

Wintergreen had cut off communications with the master of the home just a few moments ago, discouraged at how the man seemed to be handling things. Many emotions were displayed on Slade's face and the butler could deduct that none of them were near content.

Gliding through the hallway as he always did, Wintergreen swung the door open to his room with an equal amount of grace. He stopped in surprise at the sight that greeted him, sitting on his bedroom floor. "Miss Raven?"

"Wintergreen, it's good to see you." Raven sat with her knees drawn into her chest, the floor beneath her still cool. "I'm sorry for intruding like this, but…" Hesitating, she couldn't bring herself to express what she was feeling.

Face relaxing into a small smile, Wintergreen nodded. "I understand." Glancing behind himself, he quickly closed the door so they wouldn't be disturbed.

"I don't know what to do; you're the only one I can talk to." Her voice was slightly pained as though it was hard to say just those words. Her large violet eyes looked up at him pleadingly as though he had the answers to everything.

Then again, he _was_ Wintergreen. He probably _did_ have all the answers.

Sitting down in a chair across from her, he eyed the ground as though no one should be subject to even standing on it. "Although I'm not quite sure why, Master Wilson is very upset."

"Angry is more like it." Sighing, Raven drew her knees in closer. "Please don't tell him I'm here."

Giving his own shallow sigh, Wintergreen looked at his fingernails innocently. "If you wish it, I _suppose_ I won't." He looked up from his nails to see her smiling back to him. "Now what can I do for you Miss Raven?"

Thumbs twiddling together, her head rested against the pale wall. "I didn't mean what I said to him…I just…"

Feeling a bit like a peer mediator or counselor of some sort, Wintergreen folded his hands neatly in his lap. "Then why did you say it?"

Raven looked up at him as though she didn't quite know how to answer that. After a moment of silence, she finally figured out how to word it the best she could. "I said it because…I didn't want to listen to him. All he does is confuse me, I didn't want him to really feel that way."

"Is that still how you feel?" Wintergreen questioned slowly, taking each step with precaution. He watched as she started to nod, but stopped as if to truly think about it. "Why don't you want to listen to him?"

Brows knitted together, Raven nibbled on her bottom lip. "I _can't_ listen to him. I'm a Titan, he's Slade! I can't just abandon them!" She hadn't realized she was yelling, frustrated with herself.

Not in the least taken aback, Wintergreen simply offered a smile. "Did he ask you to?"

Raven looked down at her feet as though she was ashamed. "No." Brushing a couple of purple strands out of her face, she looked up at the aging man. "I don't suppose you could spare me a suggestion on what to do?"

Hearing loud footsteps sound through the hall, Wintergreen stood. Before turning to the door, he offered one last word of advice. "Dive in, you might find that you don't drown after all."

As he exited stealthily out of the room, Raven stayed sitting in the same position. Rolling over what Wintergreen had said, she let out a small groan. "Robin, please don't kill me for what I'm about to do."

* * *

"Master Wilson." Wintergreen greeted the tired man and gave a curt bow. His long time friend ignored him, walking past without a hint of recognition. Taking no offence, Wintergreen simply opened the master's door for him. 

Not saying a word, he closed it securely behind the infuriated man and glanced to his own, now empty room. "Good luck, Miss Raven."

* * *

Eyes steeling forward, Slade's heated gaze was directed toward a small figure sitting on the side of his bed. "Get out!" He didn't bother to move forward, not knowing exactly what he'd do if he got near her. 

"Please, just listen." Raven gripped his sheets lightly, wondering exactly what she should say. Timidly turning her head, she looked up at Slade. "I'm sorry."

Not fazed in the least, Slade sniffed indifferently. "I thought I told you to get out." Anger slightly ebbing away, he just wanted her to leave him alone. "I'll have a new assignment for you tomorrow, until then-"

"I love you more than ice cream." It came out quiet and mumbled, but she knew Slade heard it nonetheless. Reflecting on that silly sentence, Raven had to suppress a small smile.

Slade just stared at her as if mentally berating himself for saying it. "Don't toy with me." His expression was stiff and unchanging. He wondered why she still sat there looking at him. Why wasn't she laughing at him? Why wasn't she disappearing? Earlier she had made it quite clear that she didn't want the same things he did. "I shouldn't be punished just because you can't handle-"

"Why do you think I'm here? I could be wasting my time somewhere else." Raven jumped off the bed, walking to the end of it and leaning on the frame. She frowned lightly as Slade wouldn't even look at her. "Why do you have to make everything so goddamn difficult? I'm sorry, okay! I just didn't think it would work."

Slade's expression softened a bit, not nearly as livid as he had been only moments ago. "And what exactly made you change your mind?" His eyes were still narrow, but he was at least starting to listen to what the girl was saying.

"After talking with…my conscience, I realized that maybe its okay to ignore common sense for once." Sliding forward, Raven crossed her arms around herself, eyes glinting mischievously. "I love you but let's face it, you're absolutely ridiculous."

Slade choked out a laugh, finding her to be the ridiculous one. "And whose fault do you think that is?" Taking long strides toward Raven, he noticed how she stood simply waiting for him. Picking her up by her waist, he pushed her onto the bed behind them. Pinning her arms down, he towered over her with an unreadable expression. "So you're assuming that I'll just forgive that little stunt you pulled earlier."

Raven adjusted beneath him, her hands tightening around his. "You will, because you're going soft. Better watch out, you can't be a very good villain like that." She shivered slightly, feeling his hard gaze through the glasses.

"Soft? I believe that to be the second time you've made that preposterous accusation. Just for that, you will be severely punished my ignorant apprentice." His mouth was upturned in its usual evil smirk, giving away to anyone that even though he wasn't suited up he was obviously Slade.

One of his hands ran down Raven's neck and she used her free hand to throw away his offending glasses. "Much better, so much more evil." She let a small smile play on her lips as she thought about all the nights to come. If they were anything like this, she was definitely looking forward to them. "Well hurry up or I might go to sleep from sheer boredom."

Slade gave a low chuckle, eye cold and calculating. "You won't be getting any sleep tonight."

* * *

Wintergreen made sure to lock the master's door tonight. He had 'overheard' the conversation between Slade and Raven, and was quite pleased with himself. Once again he had saved the day for his master; it often gave him something to do during the day. This had been his most tedious project as of late, but he hadn't regretted a second of it. 

After all, that's what friends are for.

* * *

Raven was thoroughly exhausted from vigorous exercise that occurred last night. As much as she would like to say it had been worth it, she didn't know if she could keep up with Slade. 

Last night had started out well with Slade's kisses turning out to be anything but punishment. Unfortunately, Raven's emotions had slipped when Slade had moved on to tasting her neck. Thus, a catastrophic event occurred…she blew up his pillow. In a cloud of white fluff, Slade's mouth had slacked and he glared at her.

Accusing her of mass murdering his favorite cushion, he beat her over the head with a pillow that was still intact. After that, a battle of pillows and feathers ensued. He had chased her around all night and even after they had both collapsed on his bed, he had pushed her off.

In a huff of aggravation, Raven had claimed she would sleep on his floor if that was what he wanted. Of course she had no intention of _actually _sleeping on the hard floor. Slade had almost sounded worried when telling her that she would get his floor dirty and to instead sleep in the chair. Not believing what she was hearing, the ruffled girl planted herself firmly back on his bed.

Of course there were annoyed protests from Slade, but he finally reasoned to let her spend the night next to him. Staying as far away from Slade as humanly possible on the opposite end of the bed, she had awoken in the middle of the night with her arm draped across his stomach.

Now rubbing her sleep deprived eyes, she yawned and moved back up against Slade. It was mid morning now, but she really didn't feel like moving from this position. She had to admit it was kind of nice.

Feeling his chest rise and fall rhythmically, Raven wondered how long he would stay asleep. He had mentioned a mission last night, but she doubted that would be the first thing to come out of his mouth after last night. Then again, he was Slade.

They laid there in silence for a while, Raven running things over in her head, and Slade still asleep. Burying her face in her companion's chest, Raven wondered why the gods would torture her with such contentment when she knew the world outside of this moment wouldn't be nearly as kind. She closed her eyes as if sleep when Slade started to stir.

Slade's eye blinked open slowly, cursing the light for waking him up. Attempting to move out of bed, he quickly realized he wasn't alone. Raven's form was wrapped tightly around his middle, preventing his leaving of the spot he had occupied for hours. Running a hand through her hair, he noticed the slight shiver that emitted from the girl. "No use in pretending to sleep."

Giving a huff, Raven moved so she could look up at him. "Would you rather I actually go to sleep?" Knowing it was a rhetorical question, she didn't expect an actual answer.

"I doubt you would let me go even if you stayed awake. I should've expected you to get attached to me easily." Earning a scoff and the removal of Raven's body from his, Slade gave an infamous smirk.

"Don't flatter yourself." Raven moved to sit up, but just lay back down. "This whole ordeal is taking a toll on my body." It was a simple and pure remark, but she could tell Slade was thinking of something else entirely. Turning back to face him, Raven looked thoughtful. "How are we going to do this?"

Slade's eyes widened as he gave a short cough. He tried to hide his heated face with his hand, obstructing Raven's view. "Well, perhaps if you _clarified_…"

Rolling her eyes at the silly man next to her, she couldn't believe he was the same person in the black and copper suit. "I mean how do I keep not only an apprenticeship with you, but uh…_us_ a secret from everyone? Robin already said I have to spend more time with the team."

"How about this, since I'm feeling generous and all, you can spend all week being a Titan, but weekends are mine." Slade gave a nod as if approving his own idea. "Temporarily of course."

Running it over in her head, Raven thought about the many excuses she could give to the Titans. Really she didn't have to do much considering they had already met and 'sort of' accepted 'Wilson'. "Alright, we'll give it a try."

"That's what I want to hear out of my favorite apprentice!" Earning a glare from Raven, his evil smirk faltered. "You are still my apprentice…"

Sighing, Raven had to stop herself from laughing at his crestfallen expression. "Yes, I'm still you're apprentice." She watched his evil smirk plant itself firmly back on his face and she had to shake her head.

Raven never thought she would ever look forward to seeing that face in the morning.

* * *

"Robin?" Starfire crept around the room stealthily, morning light illuminating a figure on the couch. Frowning, she floated smoothly over to where her friend sat and took a seat next to him. Swinging her feet and yawning, she bit her lip not being able to ignore Robin's disappointed face. The alien girl found herself not only saddened but slightly angered by his demeanor. "You must stop this!" 

Robin didn't move an inch. His eyes stayed empty and heavy lidded, continuously staring at the wall in front of him. His features were relaxed and empty, as though he was a corpse.

"This helps not you and not Raven!" Brows knitted together, Star took her friend's hand in hers. "We are teammates first; friend Raven knows this the same as us! But, sometimes we need time for ourselves, for other friends, not team time. She is lucky; she has someone else who loves her _besides_ us. She has Wilson." Still not getting Robin to look at her, she settled for looking at their hands. "If proving that you love her more is of your wanting, then sitting and moping is doing nothing to help!"

This last statement caught Robin's attention finally. His head cocked to the side and he looked at Starfire with confusion laced in his gaze. "You knew." It was a statement, not a question. He earned a nod and a small smile; he should've known Star was smarter than he thought.

"To see is not hard." Starfire sighed, letting her grip slightly relax on Robin's hand. "Try harder and she'll see too." Sending him a bright smile, Star went to stand up, but Robin squeezing her hand made her turn around.

Looking up as though he didn't know what to do, Robin held onto Starfire's hand. He silently thanked her, but still had one more question. "How do I get her to let me start over?"

Starfire felt slightly guilty, inside she knew Raven's heart had already been taken. Looking at the newly determined Robin, she was at least glad that her words inspired the glint in his eyes to return. "Start by saying sorry."

* * *

Chewing harshly on her bottom lip, Raven gripped the cream sheets tightly between her fingers. She sat quietly, concentrating on what she had just done. 

Slade had left to inform Wintergreen on their new situation, or so he had said. This left the bright eyed girl alone in his bedroom, clutching onto and tangled between his sheets.

This was all her fault. She was given a chance to refuse the task assigned to her, but Raven hadn't given it a second thought. Wasn't she trying to get out of the whole apprenticeship thing? Was freedom not the point anymore? No, she supposed it wasn't. Stealing was something entirely different than simply 'dating'.

Oh gods, why hadn't she thought of this before? He was Jackal and Hyde and she was Montmorency and Scarper.

Letting out a harsh laugh at her own misguided thoughts, Raven knew the answer to that was obvious. She was clouded with her affections, her want, her need. The heroine inside lay forgotten in those few moments of absolute, pure bliss, and she would do nothing to take it back.

Raven was a Titan. They were her family and her friends, her confidantes and entertainment every day of her life. She. Was. A. Titan. And she would continue to be one five days out of the week.

Slade hadn't asked for much, two days…she could give him at least that.

Hearing the door open, Raven was snapped out of her thoughts. Eyes locking with the one of Slade, she noticed his authoritative expression. Hating how submissive she felt when he wore that expression, she ignored her impulse to look slightly worried. "What's wrong?"

"I have a new mission for you. You have 15 minutes to get ready and meet me in the monitoring room." He strolled forward, each step heavy as if laced with concentration. Beginning to gather clothes his form retreated towards his large bathroom. Hearing the shuffling of feet behind him, his face turned slightly so he could look at his dishelved apprentice. "This is of the utmost importance, do not be late."

Raven watched with slightly enlarged eyes as Slade closed the door hurriedly behind him. He hadn't seemed to be himself, and she had noticed the strain in his voice.

* * *

Something had happened, something bad. 

Wintergreen hummed lightly, a pleasant smile creasing his features. He pushed a large metal cart down the isle containing various goodies ranging from pies to cookies.

Cookies.

He had to laugh. Whenever he thought of the little treats in all their chocolate chip glory, he was greeted with the image of a girl with violet hair. Wintergreen had felt that his job was done; he had successfully pushed both the girl and his master in what he believed to be the right direction.

Undermining? Never! Sneaky? Maybe.

No matter, it was all for a good cause and he would rest well from now on.

Picking up the small package of cookie mix, Wintergreen gracefully placed it down in the basket. Pressing on, he picked various other cake mixes and fruits, making sure not to miss the whipped cream.

Feeling a presence behind him, the graying man turned to look into the eyes of a man he surely recognized. Folding his fingers in front of him, Wintergreen's lips pursed slightly in curiosity. "To what do I owe this pleasure, sir?"

"I apologize for following you, but I have a few questions I feel you would know the answer to." Gloved hands crossed over a broad chest, but only after running through black, sleek hair.

Wintergreen gave a curt bow, not liking who he was seeing. "As you wish, Mister Grayson."


	14. Interrogation

A/N: I can't believe it, but we're almost finished! Yay! (Dodges flying objects). It's hard to believe that it's coming so fast, but I must say this continues to be one of my favorite projects. I owe it all to my readers for making me update. :)Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, without whom this would be impossible. As always- **R&R!**

Disclaimer: Teen Titans does not belong to me unfortunately…for the 14th time.

On with the show!

**

* * *

Ch.14 Interrogation**

Raven appeared in front of Slade, standing in the doorway of the monitoring room. Looking up at the different array of screens, she found herself confused at the fact that every one of them had a map of Jump City on them. Usually there would at least be a couple different maps on display, but every screen was the same. She noted his serious expression, but tried not to let it shake her. "What's wrong?"

Slade's jaw clenched behind his metal mask, hands clasped together in complete concentration. "It appears that Wintergreen has decided to step out for the moment, and I had attempted to contact him but his communicator seems to be offline."

Raven frowned, trying to think up a logical explanation. "Maybe he forgot to turn it on before he went out. I'm sure there's a simple reason." Raven almost jumped when Slade's fist pounded forcefully on the desk next to him. She swallowed, shrinking away from him.

"You don't understand! He _never_ turns it off when either of us is away. Something's wrong." As soon as the words left his mouth, Slade seemed to be in deep thought once again. "I need you to search the city. Every rock better be turned over, you understand?"

Raven nodded reluctantly, looking away from her current boss. Just like that she took bird form and flew out of the building. Reappearing outside of the east corner of Slade's hideout, she stayed suspended in the air for a few moments, thinking of places to check first.

Remembering Slade sent him out for errands, she decided to check all the supermarkets first. This would take a while.

* * *

Wintergreen hadn't remembered the last time he was at a park. Perhaps it was about 20 years ago, back when he was 'young'. The park had undergone much reconstruction since then, but the trees still smelled of sap and pine and children still played silly games there.

His current situation wasn't exactly the ideal way to revisit the past, but the old man supposed it couldn't be helped. Wintergreen sat tight lipped and rigid on the stone edging around the water fountain next to one of his boss's previous apprentices. Not an ideal situation indeed.

"I know you're loyal to Slade, I'm not expecting much from you. I just want a few answers concerning one of my teammates." Robin sat on the cool stone next to Wintergreen, his eyes betraying his words. His first intentions were not to seek the older man out by any means, but when the opportunity presented itself…well he couldn't be blamed for his actions.

"I don't know what help I will be, but feel free to ask." He was being cruel, playing innocent. But Wintergreen had learned more than a few things from his younger master, and one was definitely how to aggravate a Titan.

"Is Raven with Slade right now?" Robin's question was direct and easy, he was getting straight to the point. He watched Wintergreen's face take on a look of utter innocence.

"The violet haired girl, the one who flies?" Instead of answering, he just baited Robin with a question of his own. His eyes betrayed nothing, unlike the already frustrated boy wonder next to him. Wintergreen earned a firm nod and he gave an "oh, her". "Why do you think she's with the master?"

Biting on as if he was fish hooking itself onto a line, Robin began to explain Raven's suspicious behavior. "She's been distant lately, as if she's always somewhere else. A lot of the time she is physically gone, but I don't think she's telling us the true reason why. Raven takes a strikingly similar resemblance to Slade's new apprentice, don't you agree?"

Noticing that Robin slid in the question with ease, Wintergreen had to give a small, knowing smile. His hand glided down in his pocket, unbeknownst to the figure sitting next to him. "I suppose it's in the eye of the beholder. Don't you agree, Mr. Grayson?"

"Stop avoiding my questions, you know very well I'm impatient." Robin snapped unknowingly, finally admitting that he was not one for meaningless conversation when on a mission.

"I see." Giving a sigh, Wintergreen stifled a yawn, letting his perfect posture falter only for a second. "Unfortunately, I don't believe I can help you then." His clouded eyes watched Robin carefully, wondering if the Titan leader would loose his cool once again.

"Hm." Standing, Robin gave a slow shake of his head and a heated glance in Wintergreen's direction. Gloved hand reaching down to his belt, he pulled out a batarang and aimed it at Wintergreen's neck. "You never were a very good butler."

"I'd have to disagree." A dark voice rang out, higher pitched than either of the men, but dark nonetheless.

Robin took a sharp intake of breath as he felt something cool pressed lightly at the base of his own neck. His eyes narrowed as Wintergreen gave a small, unnerving smile.

Batarang dropping in front of him, Robin gave a low growl as he surrendered. Feeling the icy metal retract from his heated skin, he turned and came face to face with someone he wasn't expecting. "You're his new apprentice…why are you working for Slade?"

Raven, decked out in her apprentice outfit, watched Robin apprehensively. "He offered something I couldn't refuse." The truth seemed to be getting the boy blunder to calm down a bit, even if he still didn't know who she was.

"What? Money? Power?" Robin scowled, as if he'd never be swayed by something so miniscule. A curious gaze settled on his face as their guest shook her head. "What then?"

Raven looked down at her hands, feeling almost bad about her confession. "Peace."

Robin repeated the word to himself, as if asking if it made any sense at all. This was definitely not something he heard coming out of a villain's mouth everyday.

Wintergreen took this as a good moment to save Raven before she said anything more to give herself away. Stepping past Robin, he moved next to the girl and shot his interrogator a quick look. "It has been a pleasure Mister Grayson, perhaps another time?"

"I'm not done with you two!" Robin reached out to grab at Raven, but she dodged easily. He cursed as his adversary took to the sky with the butler in tow. Watching as the duo retreated in the opposite direction of him, Robin found himself interested more in the answers he received then the actual people who produced them.

* * *

Raven, still clad in her apprentice uniform minus the mask, stayed toward the back of the large kitchen, not wanting to say anything to Slade in his current state. He was livid to say the least, cursing Robin for existing and other such nonsense. Although she admitted the boy had undoubtedly been in the wrong, she wanted no part of this discussion.

"I am grateful you paid so much attention to my whereabouts, but I must ask you to please calm down." A small yet almost sad smile was etched across Wintergreen's face as he placed a fragile hand on the larger man's shoulder.

Turning from his friend, Slade ran a rough hand over his face. His dark eye lingered momentarily on Raven. "This is unforgivable."

Alright, perhaps it was time for Raven to interject. "Robin wasn't going to hurt him." Crossing her arms over her chest, she moved fully from the shadows and closer to the now unmasked man. She stood in front of him, the corners of her lips tugging downward. "He just wanted some answers…"

"You continue to defend him even after all he's done, after how much stress pain he's caused you…us. He doesn't deserve it you know." He felt Wintergreen's hand retract and Raven's smaller ones replace it. Eye focusing on his apprentice, he didn't notice Wintergreen sneak out of the kitchen quietly.

"Don't you even start! Do you know how much stress and pain _you've_ caused me? Intentionally at that!" Raven almost gave a bitter laugh, realizing how true her statement really was.

Grabbing her petit waist possessively, Slade gave a coy smirk as he pulled her to him. "Yes well, I'm Slade. That's my job."

Relieved that he was no longer plotting homicide, Raven also took the change in his expression as a good sign. "I'm guessing you assume my learning of this information is going to help me sleep at night?"

Feeling a lot more relaxed among _other_ things, Slade was surprisingly glad for the distraction. "Haven't we already established that nighttime activities don't include sleep?"

"Well, tonight's activity involves a long chat with Robin I'm afraid." Watching her lover's eye slit dangerously, Raven cursed herself for changing the subject back. Unfortunately she knew he would have to find out sooner or later. "My sincerest apologies, but you have to share. Tomorrow is a weekday you know."

Slade's expression seemed to change to one of defeat, sighing and releasing Raven from his tight hold. "I want you to make it perfectly clear to him that he's lucky to still be alive."

Lips pursing and violet orbs narrowing, Raven didn't falter from her position. "I'm going to make it perfectly clear to you; I will not threaten Robin. It's true he does a lot of stupid and hurtful things, but he is still my captain and my friend."

An almost invisible pass of a smile surfaced only momentarily on Slade's face. He laughed out a short sigh, bringing his calloused fingers to his companion's cheek. "Do what you will."

Nodding her head and showing her authority, Raven slipped closer to him. Leaning slightly forward, her eyes fluttered only momentarily to his slightly open mouth. For the first time, she was the one to initiate a kiss. It was merely a soft brush of lips, but each felt the sensation of bittersweet burning nonetheless.

* * *

"_I can't believe I –I just…" Robin paused, looking away from the mirror and down at his hands. Biting back a choked laugh, he forced himself to voice his thoughts. "I lost control… I almost- no, I wouldn't!"_

"_**But you could have."**_

_Robin stopped, looking around nervously as if someone else was in the room. "Star?"_

"_**Guess again."**_

_Eyes wide as saucers, he backed away from the mirror slowly, attempting not to stumble on his own feet. "Cy?"_

"_**Two more guesses, Dick."**_

_He could usually handle this; he would simply fight the intruder off. So why did he feel this sense of terror? Why was he trembling? "This isn't funny BB…"_

"_**One more and you better get this one right."**_

_His heart stopped and all the blood rushed to his ears. "No, no, no…NO!" He yelled through ragged breaths, feeling himself being pulled toward his lit reflection in the mirror. The next name to spill from his lips seemed to fall out on its own accord, but it was not his voice that said it. "__**Raven**__."_

_There was laughing, no…cackling, and the image in the mirror changed to one of the girl whose name he spoke. Her outfit switched from the usual black leotard and cape, to an alarmingly familiar two piece. The dark figure streamed forward out of the mirror in the very fitting form of a black raven._

Robin's eyes bolted open, his breath rough and shallow. Sweat coated his brow and his body internally shook. It had been a nightmare, a horrible twisted nightmare. So why did everything suddenly make sense?

* * *

Entering the Titan tower, Raven gave a longing glance to her surroundings. She found it quite difficult to admit, but she had missed it in her absence. Scoffing at the half-eaten pizza lying disregarded on the counter, she gingerly picked up a slice and bit off the end.

Poking her head into the common room, she noticed two familiar heads bobbing up and down to the sound of clicking of controllers. Gliding forward, she floated over the backing of the couch and sat in between the two boys. "I should've assumed you two would be connected to the other end of this machine."

"Hey Rae" was their only answer, both Beast Boy and Cyborg too enthralled in their competition. Ignoring the girl quietly munching next to them, the victory music came on in Cyborg's favor.

"Ha! Take THAT BB!" Giving his victory pose, Cy uttered some more self praise.

"Aw man…." BB's ears flopped dejectedly and overdramatic tears poured out in streams. He faintly apologized to Raven when she shot him a look for almost drowning her pizza.

Blinking as if finally realizing something, Cy looked down to see Raven still glaring at Beast Boy. "Uhhh…what's goin' on Rae?"

Line of sight shifting to the half human, she gave a slight shrug. "Nothing, I just got in is all. Is Robin or Starfire around?" Raven's monotone voice sported some inquiry, attempting to mask the slight anger accompanied with Robin's name.

BB sulked, sniffling as if he had been truly offended. "We're not good enough for you? I see how it is; I'll just let you 'bee' then. "Transforming into a bee, literally, he buzzed around her head until she swatted at him. "Bee, get it?"

"Yes Beast Boy, I got it." Rolling her eyes, Raven stood as he turned back into his normal form.

Deciding that they should put all joking aside, Cyborg cleared his throat loudly. "Robin's sleep and Star went to the mall. She should be on her way back by now, and bird boy's been knocked out for a couple ours now."

Nodding, Raven turned and left the two to their vice. Walking down the length of the hallway, she stopped just in front of Robin's door. Hesitantly knocking, she disregarded the fact that he was probably still asleep.

The door shifted open, revealing a very hot and shaky Robin. He nodded for Raven to enter, the door sliding closed behind her.

"Are you sick?" Raven inquired as she levitated a fluffy towel from his bathroom to his hands. "You don't look well."

Taking the burgundy towel appreciatively, he wiped his brow of the wet film. His ungloved hands dried themselves off, wiping away the wetness almost awkwardly. "You should sit; I need to talk to you."

Obliging by his wishes, Raven pulled her cape away from her as she sad down. Careful not to get it stuck underneath her, she adjusted herself nervously in the hard wood chair. Eyes fixing themselves on her captain, she had a faint idea of what he wanted to talk about. "I was in town earlier, and I heard from a few civilians that you were at the par-"

"Don't lie." Robin cut her off, but surprisingly she didn't hear as much malice in his voice as expected. "That was you, wasn't it? You're Slade's new apprentice."

Opening her mouth to once again lie, Raven shut it upon further inspection of his face. Seeing his condition, she was slightly worried that she had been the cause of it. Nonetheless, she felt obligated not to falsify any more information. "What do you want to hear, Robin?"

Even though it seemed impossible, the boy's face fell even further. Everything seemed to be finally sinking in. "I want the truth."

"To be honest Robin, I don't think you can handle the truth." Waiting for him to blow up on her and completely turn spastic, she was surprised when neither of those things occurred.

"I can handle the truth if you're willing to tell it." His voice was sincere, but there was still a touch of aggravation and unrest. Robin avoided looking at her, hands balling slowly at his sides.

"I'll never be completely willing, but I owe you more than that." Raven's face twisted slightly and her emotions fizzled inside of her. Perhaps this would've been easier if she had meditated first.

Taking a deep breath, Raven began to tell her story. "You probably know when it began; it was just after the incident in the gym. Actually, it was about a week before that when he declared he was testing me. I though he was completely insane when he asked me to meet with him. Knowing it was Slade, it was more than likely a trap, but I reasoned that if I went, I could take care of him once and for all."

"That was stupid, you knew-" Robin stopped himself from saying anything else, realizing how difficult this already was for her. "Continue."

Raven gratefully nodded, ignoring Robin's minor outburst. "So I went and heard what he had to say. He told me I only had to do small 'jobs', obtaining what he was too lazy to get himself. As compensation, I would get a second home. At first I didn't think he was serious, there was no way I would ever work for him. Of course, the more I thought about it, the more I realized how much time I desired to myself. He said he would give me all the peace I required, so I agreed."

Noticing Raven cease in her speech, Robin held back his anger and hurt. _She would rather talk to Slade than me?_ The only question he could muster came out quietly and if anything reluctantly. "Why didn't you just talk to us?"

"It's not as though I haven't tried, Robin." Pulling her legs tighter together, she thought of all the lies she had told to cover her tracks. "You just never listened."

Pretending he hadn't heard her last statement, Robin finally voiced the question he had been so curious about. "So Wilson, was he Slade all along?"

No matter how good of friends she and Robin were, Raven couldn't bring herself to completely betray Slade. "No, Wilson is a friend of mine who kind of got mixed into all of this accidentally. I was really with him sometimes, but not as often as I pretended to be."

Seeming to accept this answer, Robin gave a curt nod almost in relief. "So it was you the whole time, right in front of me…" Fully turning away from the girl in front of him, he felt a surge of disbelief and denial. "I feel so stupid."

Raven stayed silent, not quite knowing what would be appropriate to say. There was still so much more he didn't know, so much she wasn't prepared to tell him. "Robin, I'm-"

"Sorry?" Face now turned back to Raven, Robin couldn't help but let out an indignant scoff. "_I'm_ sorry. Sorry for letting him brainwash you and steal you away. Sorry for not protecting you like I should have. It was my responsibility as team captain, as your friend, as…" He let out a short breath as he realized he was now standing and his heart was beating a little faster in his chest. "It was my responsibility and I failed. I won't let him take advantage of you anymore."

"What? You don't understand!" Raven stood as well, placing a calming hand on his shoulder. "He hasn't done anything but kept his promise, it was _my_ decision. Will you not even give me credit for that?"

Shaking his head, he took Raven's face in his hands. "This is Slade we're talking about, the man is pure evil! He takes people and fucks with their thoughts for _fun_. He's just using you for his personal gain, I should know!"

Pulling Robin's hands from her face, Raven shook her head slowly. "He's not like that…all the time." She couldn't exactly say he wasn't like that most of the time, but she had to defend him somehow. "You don't see what he's really like, you don't know him."

Robin froze, eyes locking onto Raven's behind his mask. He wondered for a moment when her opinions on their enemy had changed so drastically. "Neither do you."

An odd expression covered the girl's features as she thought about the man behind the back and copper suit. She remembered back to when he told her about his past and why he was the way he was. She could recall his cooking, the movie, his frequently played gamestation, the training and how hard he tried to make things work. "Yea, I do."

Robin shook her lightly, trying to make her see the situation the same way he did. Slade was the villain; he would _always_ be the villain. "See, he's got you right where he wants you, he doesn't care about your well being. _He doesn't care about you._"

Raven tried to turn away from Robin, but he gripped her arms tightly. She wasn't listening to him, he was wrong! Her eyes widened and body stilled as Robin's mouth pressed tightly against hers.

This was_ not_ good.


	15. The Games We Play

A/N: Sorry this took so long everyone, I admittedly hit writers block for a few weeks. Nonetheless, I cranked out another chapter! So ha! Take THAT writers block!

Thank you once again to all my AMAZING reviewers!! And a special thanks to sladesgirl for the inspiring letter. My sincerest apologies for making you wait so long! As always, please **R&R!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, as usual. Also, I do not own any form of Grand Theft Auto (including the game), or the famous quote by Thomas Haynes Bayley (Which I will not list for the sake of surprises).

**

* * *

Ch.15 The Games We Play**

Slade was in the monitoring room again, he had been in and out since Raven had left. His thoughts were clouded and he was having difficulty concentrating, but he sat there working nonetheless. Stopping for a minute, he leaned back in his chair and gave a heavy sigh. Why was it becoming so difficult to focus on the task at hand? Was it so bad that he was already planning a week in advance for his apprentice's next mission? Maybe just a little….

The door creaked open behind him, alerting Slade of his butler's arrival. Turning in his chair her glanced at his watch to see how many hours he had wasted. Surprisingly enough, only one had passed.

Giving a practiced bow, Wintergreen held out an object in his hand. A passing glint came to his eye as he noticed his master's slight surprise. "Miss Raven left this in the kitchen. I'll leave it in your care, sir."

Slade's eyes scanned the object, recognizing it as the communicator he gave to his apprentice. Taking the disc and rolling it over in his hand, a slow grin formed on his face.

He now had an excuse to see her.

* * *

Upon entering the tower, Starfire came in grinning. Swinging her bags back and forth, she smiled at the two boys on the couch. "I see you are partaking in the gaming of videos!" Earning a short nod from the boys, she continued past them and down the hall.

Pushing the button to slide open Robin's door, Star poked her head through. "Robin, guess what I-" Stopping mid sentence, she covered her eyes. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't- oh blorgsnob!"

Taken aback by the sudden interruption, Robin jolted backward and away from Raven. Head whipping around to face the girl in the doorway, he took a step forward. "Star!"

Watching the scene unfold in front of her, Raven wiped all traces of Robin away from her lips. It was an odd feeling, a sense of being dirty washed over her like a wave. She pressed a little harder, hoping to clean it off fully before the giant cloud of guilt hung over her. It was different kissing Robin rather than Slade. She felt no joy from it, but almost the opposite. He left her cold and feeling drained rather than warm and full of life.

Wrapping her arms around her middle, Raven gritted her teeth together as if in pain. "Must-stay in control." Her awkward inner selves were beginning to take over, and she needed to stay away from Robin.

Turning back to the girl who was beside him, Robin quickly noticed her shaking and the rattling objects around her. "Raven-". He reached out to her , but she shied away and collapsed against the wall. "Raven!"

"No Robin, I don't need your help." Taking a deep breath, Raven calmed herself enough to stop her own shaking and soften the movement of objects in the Boy Wonder's room.

"It's alright now, Star's gone. Come here, let me help." Robin extended his hand once again, in hopes she would finally accept it.

Shaking her head, Raven pushed herself onto her feet, bracing the wall for support. "Why don't you get it Robin? This isn't because of Starfire, it's because of you." Drawing up enough energy, Raven transformed into the familiar black bird and flew through the wall.

Staring blankly at where his teammate had disappeared, Robin finally realized what had happened. "This was my fault? That must mean…no she can't _love_ him, can she?

* * *

Milling about the Titan's room, Slade's fingers brushed lightly over the spines of books ranging from dark magic to 'Wine for Dummies'. He had to chuckle at this; it was no wonder she had been so intelligent on the subject during their date.

"What are you doing here?" Raven turned her back just as he turned toward her voice. "This isn't the best time."

Crossing his arms, Slade took a step forward. "You told him, didn't you?" Receiving no answer, he prodded further. How much did you tell him? What did you tell him?"

"Everything." Finally facing him, she wiped tiredly at the corners of her eyes. "Goddamn it Slade, I told him everything. But, it was just as I suspected and he didn't understand a thing. He didn't listen."

"You told him everything…well that's just fucking brilliant." Slade threw his hands up in exasperation, rolling his eye. "Do you have any idea what you've done? The damage you've caused? My identity was secret for a _reason_, damn it!"

"You can't be serious. Do you honestly think I told him your identity? Do you have that little trust in me?" Raven watched as Slade fell silent, with guilt sculpted features. "I see."

Feature's softening, Slade took a step forward. He stopped when his companion's hand rose. Attempting to read her expression, she turned away from him.

"Leave." Sitting on her bed, Raven took up a meditative position. Eyes closing, she began her familiar chant. Hearing heavy footsteps coming closer, she halted in her rhythm. "I said, go!"

Sifting through his pocket, Slade pulled out her communicator. Setting it down on the bed, he hesitated before turning around. Crossing her room, he spared a glance backward before exiting through the open window.

"Slade…I just…" Raven lifted one eyelid and scanned the room for his dark figure. "Slade?" Opening both eyes, she sighed at the sight of an empty bedroom. "Great job Rae."

* * *

"No way! You serious?" Cyborg's eyes were wide as he stood in front of Robin with his jaw practically on the floor. "Slade?"

"Yep, she's been hiding it for some time." Robin shook his head, leaning against the kitchen countertop.

"Friends, I'm sure there is some explaining for this!" Quick to defend the only other girl on the team, Star raised her hands up in defense. "We must talk with her!"

"Star, I already did that. Raven told me herself, we don't need any more confirmation." Robin crossed his arms, looking away from Starfire and at a shocked BeastBoy. "You alright, BB?"

The corners of BeastBoy's mouth were turned down, his ears drooping and eyes staring at the floor. "Dude…no way." Feeling a heavy hand on his head, he looked up to see Cyborg shooting him an understanding look.

"C'mon BB, let's go talk to Rae." Feeling the changeling nod from beneath his fingers, Cyborg began to lead Beastboy out of the room.

Moving quickly in front of the two, Robin stood defensively in between them and the hallway. Eyes forming slits, and fingers brushing against his tool belt, Robin gave the two a dangerous look. "You will _not_ talk to her. Do I make myself clear?"

"What has gotten into you, man?" Cyborg frowned, shaking his head at the team leader. "She may have been working with Slade, but so did you. She protected us the same as you did, and that's why we're all still together. Rae is still our friend, no matter what."

Starfire and Beastboy nodded, smiling at the end of Cyborg's speech. He was right, Raven would always protect them just the same as they would always look out for her. They would always be a team, and more importantly they would always be friends.

Shoulders drooping and dark eyes cast downward, Robin gave a long winded sigh. "You're right, but it's different this time." Looking back up at his confused comrades, he ran a gloved hand trough his hair. "I wasn't in love with him."

* * *

Slade's fingers moved swiftly over the controller, eyes glaring and strings of curses flying out of his mouth. Gripping the Gamestation controller a bit tighter, he steered the car on the screen to the street corner as directed. "I thought you said this game was fun, Wintergreen. This is _not_ fucking fun."

Sitting down next to his master and folding his hands in his lap, Wintergreen gave a tired sigh. "I assure you sir; it gets better after you finish the tutorial."

Slade scowled as he watched a scantily clad girl get in his car. "Hookers? You bought me a game with hookers?" Looking at his butler incredulously, Wintergreen simply shrugged.

"What if I don't want the hooker? Can't I just leave her sorry ass on the street where I found her? She's not even attractive…" Frowning, Slade began to loose the thought that he was even playing a game. "She doesn't have violet eyes, or short matching hair, or dark skin, or…fuck." Dropping the controller, Slade put his head in his hands.

A small smile playing on his lips, Wintergreen sat loyally next to his friend. "I do believe someone once said absence makes the heart grow fonder."

Sighing and running his fingers through strands of light hair, Slade shook his head. "I fucked up again Wintergreen, I should've-"

"What you should have done has no meaning now. What you _must_ do is what's important." Placing a fragile hand on the large shoulder of his companion, Wintergreen offered him a small smile. "She will listen as long as you have something to say."

Shaking his head, Slade let out a deep chuckle. "What would I do without you Wintergreen?"

Smiling sincerely at his long time friend, Wintergreen gave a small shrug before standing up. "Oh, I don't know sir. Perhaps learn to do your own laundry."

* * *

Pulling her cloak tighter around herself, Raven dodged the people milling about the streets. It was late afternoon, rush hour no doubt. At first she hadn't wanted to leave the confines of the Tower, but even that eventually felt constricting. Robin was angry with her, Slade was being a jerk, and the rest of the Titans were clueless to it all. Sometimes she wished she had Wintergreen on speed dial, that way she could at least talk to someone who would actually listen.

Violet orbs dancing between shops, she stopped in front of a small coffee house. Knowing fully well that most coffee shops sold much more than coffee, she ambled in before the next wave of patrons. Standing in line for only a few moments, Raven scanned the assortments of tea they sold. Ordering an herbal raspberry tea, she paid and thanked them upon receiving the steaming cup.

Taking a seat in the back corner, Raven wished she had brought at least one of her many books. Breathing in the scent of raspberry and feeling the warmth emanating off of the cup, she stayed in this position for seven minutes or more. Drinking the tea slowly, she made sure to taste every individual drop as it slid down her throat.

Nearing the end of her drink, Raven was startled by the light beeping noise coming from her belt. Removing both communicators, she set them down on the table and opened each. Scanning the Titan's communicator first, she saw that there was no message, so the beeping must not have been coming from that one. So she turned to the one with the familiar 'S' painted onto it.

Quickly reading the scrolling text, Raven had to reread it to see if she had read correctly. The note read:

_My apprentice,_

_Your new assignment is as follows; we shall play a game. I will leave you a clue leading to the next clue until you find the prize. _

_Best of luck, _

_Slade_

_Clue #1_

_The beginning is where you'll find what you've been seeking all along._

Sighing, Raven shook her head at the letter programmed into the communicator. Closing both of the devices and placing them back on her belt, Raven couldn't suppress the small smile that forced its way onto her face. At least Slade was trying.

Running over what the clue could mean Raven drank down the rest of her tea. Standing and throwing away the paper cup, she thought back to the beginning of their escapades together. Perhaps he was talking about when they fought in his hideout.

Stopping in the middle of her movement down the street, it suddenly came to her. It all started with a letter, then those three nights of hell. Changing direction, Raven went toward the place where she had first received the letter, her bedroom in the Titan Tower.

Floating up through the window to her room, Raven didn't feel like going through the house where her teammates would most likely be. Walking swiftly over to her bed, she smirked upon seeing a folded up piece of paper on her pillow. Bingo.

Unfolding the half sheet of paper, she read the next clue:

_Very good my apprentice, but we are still early in the game._

_Clue #2_

_We had our first real fight here, your final test. Find this place and you will be one step closer to finding the prize._

Knowing immediately what he was so mysteriously pointing at; Raven took off for the Titan gym. Gliding quickly across the hall, she was careful not to alert the other Titans of her presence. Entering the large training room, she stood at the doorway for a moment, looking for the tiny clue.

Noticing a small knife protruding from the plaster wall, she walked toward it and saw a small slip of paper attached to it. Ripping the paper from the knife, she read what was undoubtedly the next clue.

_This was an easy one, wasn't it? Don't worry; it gets more difficult as the game progresses._

_Clue #3_

_Think back to your secret indulgences, your discreet pleasures. Don't forget, I know what you're thinking._

Eyebrows knitting together, Raven wondered what exactly he was talking about. She loved tea, but that was no secret. Neither was her love of reading or meditating. Wait- meditating…she could recall a discussion they had while she was meditating.

"**Right. So what do I want then? Please, enlighten me." She had to resist the urge to roll her eyes under her eyelids.**

"**Alright then, you want to join me for lunch in 10 minutes. You also want to eat right here on the rooftop, a picnic blanket and tea. You were debating on which type of sandwich you wanted, but I think you've decided on grilled cheese, a secret indulgence of yours if I am correct. Hmm…you've never struck me as the grilled cheese type." This time a smaller and more controlled laugh rang through the darkness.**

**Trying not to seem so alarmed in her own mind, Raven took a few deep and slow breaths. "So…are you going to…give me what I want?"**

"**Yes."**

"That's it!" Turning, Raven's face lit up as she remembered exactly where that whole scene had taken place. Floating up through the rooftop, Raven stood there for a moment, staring at the oranges and reds painting the sky.

Turning her attention to the picnic basket sitting on the rooftop, she sat down in front of it. Opening one of the sides, she pulled out a heavy book and a piece of paper. Reading the cover of the book, she had to smile. "Edgar Allan Poe, complete works. How very Slade of you."

Unfolding the small piece of paper, she read the next clue.

_My little birdie, it's fitting, no? You've made it this far, but there's still some left._

_Clue #4_

_Go home and play dress up, something's waiting for you there._

Placing the book back in the basket, Raven carried the object back to her room. Setting it down on her bed, she looked around for any more clues. Not immediately noticing anything out of the ordinary, she went to her closet next. Swiftly pulling the doors open, she looked for any sign from Slade. To her dismay there was nothing.

Realizing that he must have meant the warehouse, Raven left from her window once again. In only ten minutes, she was at the entrance to her second home. Seeing no sign of either Slade or Wintergreen, she headed immediately for her room. Closing the door behind her, she moved toward the closet. Opening it up, she noticed there was only one garment hanging up.

Pulling the hanger off the bar, Raven's eyes widened at the dress attached to it. Violet orbs moved over each soft crease and revealing line in the outfit. Finding a hidden slip of paper between the folds, she pulled it out and began to read.

_It seems you've almost made it to the end, but rest assured this is not your prize. I would however be most grateful if you would put this on before completing the next steps in our game._

_Clue #5_

_The past is one of the hardest things to admit to._

Easily recalling when Slade had divulged his life story to her, Raven knew where the next clue was located. Although she was itching to get to the end of the game, there was something she had to attend to first.

Slade had said to wear the dress, so she would do as he asked. Removing her other clothing, she slipped into the outfit easily and admired her appearance in the mirror.

The color of the dress was a comforting black, and there were no gaudy or flamboyant designs which she was very thankful for. It was a simple dress, but very beautiful in its simplicity. It was medium length and made of silk, tying around the neck and dipping into a 'V' to show just enough cleavage to be conservative. It fit slightly snug around the stomach, and then billowed outward in smooth folds down to her knees.

Looking around a little bit more, she found a pair of shoes almost hiding in the closet. Strapping on the heels, Raven found the long ribbons crisscrossing up her legs almost annoying with their length. Tying them off, she opened the door to the hallway almost nervously.

Still not seeing any sign of Slade or his butler, she walked as quietly as possible down the hallway to the double doors at the end. Opening one of the doors, Raven looked in at Slade's master bedroom. Slowly walking in, Raven took a seat on the edge of his bed. Looking around for any clues, she was dismayed at not seeing anything.

A sharp knock on the door sounded and Raven jumped slightly at the sound. Hoping it was Slade; she got up quickly and opened the door. Seeing it was Wintergreen, she tried not to seem as disappointed as she was. "Hello Wintergreen, it's good to see you."

Giving a curt bow, the older man's eyes crinkled as he smiled. "I am pleased to see you as well, Miss Raven. The master has given me specific instructions, so if you would please follow me."

Nodding, Raven let Wintergreen escort her to the doorway that she knew led to the dining room. Wintergreen pulled open the door and motioned for her to enter. Following her escort's directions, she stepped into the room and tensed as the doors shut tightly behind her.

Scanning the appearance of the room, she noticed that everything was set up exactly the same as the first dinner she spent with Slade. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she walked toward what she assumed to be her seat. The flickering candle flames reflected in her dark orbs, as she watched them illuminate the room.

Arms wrapped around her middle and Raven inhaled a quick, surprised breath. Realizing who it was, she relaxed against him and looked up into the unmasked face of Slade. "You're forgiven."

A small smirk surfaced as Slade pulled the girl closer to him. "Good, Wintergreen was running out of ideas."

* * *

"Did you just say she was in _love_ with Slade?" Beast Boy's mouth dropped to the floor dramatically and he covered his eyes. "Noooooo! The image is burning my eyes, make it stop!!"

Grabbing BeastBoy by the shirt, Cyborg shook him back into reality. "There's just no way, Robin. You got it all wrong man. I mean...it's Slade!"

Feeling it was time to interject, Starfire tried to calm the situation down a bit. "What is it that is said? You cannot help the person you love?"

All three boys head's whipped around and glared at the Tamaranean girl.

Star backed up slowly, jumping behind the couch to hide. "Uh, eh heh."

Attention turned back to Robin, BB looked to him with pleading eyes. "So what do we do?"

Frowning, Robin clentched teeth and tightened his fists. "The only thing we can do, we go to the source. We go to Slade."


	16. Change

Ch

A/N: Oh boy. It's been a really long time, and I didn't even think that it had been. I'm sorry! I was in Las Vegas the last week, and it was warm. I like warm. I wish it was warm where I am, but it's really cold. I HATE cold. Anyway, I apologize for the neglect.

Thank you to all of my wonderful, fantabulous reviewers!! AND…a special thank you to **Fear Acceptance**, who all of you should be eternally grateful for! Lol.

Now, onto the good stuff…well, better stuff!

**

* * *

**

Ch.16 Change

A soft glow emitted from the red candles on the table. Even though there were few, they illuminated the room just enough to see the pale coloring of the walls. It was these candles that Raven's gaze was fixed upon while in deep concentration.

Sitting next to the dark haired girl, Slade had a very different focal point, her. She had come in looking stunning, and he felt that even as she sat stoically beside him, she was much too delicious to ignore. Of course with all of these very inappropriate thoughts, he also wondered what she could possibly be thinking about.

Poking at the food on her plate, Raven snapped out of her thoughts as a hand gripped her shoulder. Violet eyes giving a sideways glance, she exhaled a sigh and put down her fork. "I was thinking…."

Slade rolled his eye, moving his hand underneath his apprentice's chin. "Obviously."

Chewing almost nervously on her bottom lip, Raven wondered if she should say what was on her mind. It seemed almost like a last resort; desperation perhaps. "I was thinking about Italy." She paused and waited for recognition of what she was talking about to hit him. "Remember what you said?"

"I said we needed a vacation." Slade watched her dark strands bounce up and down as she nodded. He stayed quiet, as if mulling over the option to get away from everything. "You'd leave, just like that?"

A frown spread across the girl's features as she thought about what leaving would entail. Yes, she would be free, but she would also have to give up everything else. But then again, what exactly did she have now? "I don't know…something has to change."

"You're a Titan, you won't leave." Removing his hand from her, he stated it very factually. Looking down at his companion, he wished he could do more than just destroy her hopes. "You can't run away."

"I'm not running." Raven huffed and turned back to the candles in front of her. It seemed they were her only source of warmth tonight.

Lifting his glass off the table and raising it to his lips, Slade watched Raven begin to slip into thought again. Not liking the fact that his dinner was being ruined by events that he currently didn't want to think about, he placed his glass back down and turned to Raven. Pulling her chin back into his fingertips, he smirked as her eyes stared back at him curiously. "No more thinking, not before dessert."

Raven took in a quick breath before her eyes closed and she felt Slade's lips press against hers. His hand had abandoned her chin, and instead padded down the curve of her cheek to the side of her neck. Feeling a slight shiver rake across her body, she clenched the fabric of her dress in her fists.

Tongue sliding across Raven's bottom lip, Slade was almost surprised at how quickly she complied. One hand was still at the small of her neck, while the other was positioned on her side. Pulling her slightly forward, he was careful not to force her out of the seat. Lips removing themselves from his companion's, he planted light kisses on the corners of her mouth.

"Ahem."

Eyes fluttering open, Raven jumped and turned away from Slade. A dark red blush spread across her cheeks as she noticed a very amused Wintergreen standing in the doorway.

Attempting to hide the smile crinkling the corners of his eyes, Wintergreen gave a short bow. "My apologies for intruding, sir. You have _visitors_."

Removing his hands from Raven's body, Slade looked less than pleased. Eye jetting over to his long time butler, he waved a hand in the air. "They can wait."

Slightly surprised at how Slade chose to ignore whoever was outside, Raven quickly tried to asses who _they _could be. Noticing the sharp glance Wintergreen shot his master, realization followed. Opening her mouth to say something, the butler beat her to the punch.

"Master Wilson, I _highly_ suggest you speak to them now." Hands folded neatly behind him, Wintergreen let out a grateful sigh as Slade stood from his seat.

Watching Slade cross the room, Raven attempted to follow suit. If she was as unlucky tonight as she had been all week, it was obvious who wanted a word with Slade. Walking behind the taller man, she was stopped at the doorway by Wintergreen.

"I'm sorry Miss Raven, but they are only here to see Master Wilson. I insist you sit tight for the moment." Nodding apologetically to Raven, the grey haired servant waited in the doorway until Slade had reached his room.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Raven found herself very irritated. She was angrier at the fact that her teammates had interrupted something very important, than the fact that she wasn't allowed to speak to them. Italy was looking better and better.

Waiting patiently as Slade entered his room; he nodded as the man glanced back to him. Once he heard the door click shut he turned back to Raven and winked. "This way."

* * *

Standing at the entrance of the Warehouse, the Titans looked around anxiously as if something was to explode any minute. It was nerve-wracking waiting for a villain to come out of the shadows. Each one knew they should be used to it by now, but there was a different air about this mission; if it should even be called a mission.

Beast Boy pressed his face up against the window, fogging it up with his heavy breathing. Leaning back, he looked up to Cyborg who had his eyes fixed on the lone door. "Why don't we just go in?"

"There could be traps Beast Boy, we have to be careful." Robin ran a gloved hand through his hair as he looked apprehensively at the door. "Then again, I don't know how much longer we can wait here with nothing happening. Hell, he's probably laughing his ass off at us right now."

"Hey Rob, how do we know he's even in there?" Cyborg looked to their team leader, wondering why they were even there in the first place.

Robin's jaw clenched as he thought of how he found Slade inside the last time. "I told you, Raven's in there…so _he's_ in there."

Head whipping around, Beast Boy's eyebrows furrowed together at the lack of red hair. "Where's Star?"

Glancing around, Cyborg took a step into the spotlight of the streetlamp. "Good question."

The heavy metal door to the Warehouse creaked open and Starfire's head appeared through the opening. "Friends, Slade is talking with us soon! He says come in."

Robin looked at Starfire as though she had grown another head. "How do you know that, Star?"

Starfire blinked, as if it was a strange question. She had seen Slade peek out the doorway to make sure it was indeed them. "He told me."

Raising an eyebrow, Robin looked at the girl skeptically. After some nudging from BB and Cyborg, he finally complied and entered the warehouse. Immediately déjà vu hit and he found himself scowling at the large storage room they so frequently fought in. Knowing one of the back doors led to Slade's hideout, he had to refrain himself from ordering the Titans to attack. He was here to talk…at least until Slade said something he didn't like.

Floating near the back doorways, Star coughed as smoke began to rise from the ground. Covering her eyes she waited until it settled and cleared before removing her arm from in front of her face. Eyes blinking open, she stared straight at the muscular frame of Slade.

The rest of the Titan's immediately going into their battle stances; Robin was reluctant in telling them to stand down. Nonetheless he gave the order and took a step toward Slade. "We know you're holding her captive."

A slow smirk flittered across Slade's features, and he cursed the fact that his mask hid it so well. "She's no more caged than you, Robin."

Eyes slitting, Robin repressed the urge to slice him to death with his batarangs. "I'm not here to talk about me. This is about Raven's safety."

"She's perfectly safe with me. Perhaps even safer than when she was with you Teen Terrors." Feeling he should get Robin's blood boiling by the end of the 'conversation', Slade decided to continue. "In fact, I have taught her so many ways to utilize her power that she can undoubtedly destroy anyone and anything. _That_ is much _more_ than safe."

Feeling like he should chime in, Beast Boy thrust a hand over his heart. "But she's one of us!"

Standing beside the green changeling, Cyborg crossed his arms over his chest. "Yea, that's something you can't change."

"I don't intend to." As much as Slade didn't want to admit it, they were right. Raven would _always_ be a Titan. There was nothing he could do about it. "Even with that said, perhaps we can come to an agreement."

BB's eyes rolled up in his head and he gave an indignant scoff. "Yea, right."

Folding his arms over his chest, Robin nodded his head. "The only agreement we'll reach is one that leads to Raven back with the Titans and away from you."

Eye narrowing on the red clad boy, Slade pulled his extendable staff from his belt. Pushing the button in the middle, the ends jutted out from the center and he stood defensively behind it. "Fine then, don't say I didn't try to play nice."

Pulling a batarang out, Robin took on an attacking position. "Titans-"

"You can't handle me on your own, Robin? Tsk, tsk, tsk, I expected more from you." He was tugging at Robin's control and he loved that it was so easy to get the boy riled up.

"Fine." Nodding back to the Titan's, Robin stood his ground against Slade. "Either way, you're going down once and for all."

Slade smirked behind his mask, "We'll see." Loosing himself in anticipation for the upcoming battle, he momentarily forgot about his dinner guest hidden behind the tall, shadowed door.

* * *

Eyes glued to the screen in front of her, Raven sat in Slade's large, black chair in the monitoring room. Her violet wisps of hair fell in front of her face, and she brushed them back quickly as not to miss anything.

Wintergreen stood stoically behind her, gaze dancing between the screens and the girl sitting down. He was gauging her reaction, and making sure she didn't compromise any of his master's plans; whatever they might be.

Watching Slade pin Robin to the floor, Raven's inside's twisted uncomfortably. "I have to stop this!" Eyebrows furrowing together, she pushed the chair out from beneath her and turned in a rush frustration. "This has gone on far too long."

Stepping in front of Raven's path to the doorway, Wintergreen gave a nod. "That it has, but you cannot intervene."

Taking a step back from the butler, Raven stood in shock for a minute. She had always thought Wintergreen understood her more than anyone. Why would he be against her now? Regaining some of her earlier zeal, her mouth creased into a hard line. "I sure as hell can! This is _my_ fault, _I_ have to resolve this. I _thought_ you understood."

Giving a sigh, Wintergreen closed his eyes for a brief moment. "I do understand, Miss Raven. Unfortunately this is not my decision. It is not my place to challenge Master Wilson's wishes."

Gaze softening, the last statement sent Raven's mind reeling. Realization hit like a ton of bricks, and she felt more naïve than ever. "Slade put you up to this."

"The original idea was for you to stay in the dining hall, and he would handle the situation." Wintergreen watched as Raven put the pieces together. "I'm afraid this was the most I could afford."

She paused, "Thanks for brining me here, Wintergreen." Taking in a deep breath, Raven released it slowly. "I apologize."

Wintergreen raised a grey eyebrow, "For what?"

"For this." Arm raising, black streams of energy shot out of her fingertips and encased the older man. She ignored his startled expression and lifted him over into the chair. Levitating one of Slade's staffs out of the corner, she bent it around Wintergreen just enough not to make it uncomfortable. Releasing the energy, Raven frowned at the imprisoned butler. "I'll come back when it's finished."

Looking down at the thin metal enclosing him, Wintergreen had to suppress a laugh. He hadn't thought she would do something so…bold, but truthfully he was sort of glad. Head moving so he could look up at her, amusement twinkled in his eyes. "Good luck."

* * *

Robin coughed as Slade elbowed him in the ribs. Staggering backward, he clutched his stomach and glared at Slade through misty eyes. "Damn it.

"C'mon Bird Boy, you can do better than that, can't you?" Feeling like he was sparring with his old apprentice once again, Slade felt energized and alive. Robin was always fun to toy with because of his quick temper. He easily noticed how much calmer his new apprentice was in comparison.

Taking in a deep breath, Robin gritted his teeth and launched at Slade. Throwing a kick to his head, surprisingly his foe didn't block it. Instead it was a solid hit, and Robin smirked as Slade staggered backward. His elation was short lived however as Slade cracked his neck back the other way and took a confidant stride forward.

The rest of the titans watched from the sidelines, cheering Robin on as if it was a simple sport. The noise rose as Slade had been kicked, but it died down as soon as the man displayed his amazing recovery time.

Beast boy stood next to Cyborg, eyes wide. "Dude, how does he _do_ that?!"

Cyborg could only shake his head and maintain a hand on his best friend's shoulder to keep him from bouncing about the room.

Running at Robin, Slade swung to his middle with his staff. Robin easily dodged it, but he had anticipated it and grabbed the boy by the neck. Eye slitting behind the black and copper mask, Slade lifted him up off his feet.

Jaw clenching and hand groping around his belt for a batarang, Robin made sure he kept eye contact with his enemy. Fingers finally gripping the sharp, metal object, he whipped it around and plunged it deep into Slade's side.

Letting out a growl of pain and releasing his staff, Slade immediately dropped the panting boy on the ground and reeled back from the pain. Sucking in a shallow hiss of breath, he gripped the bat shaped weapon and pulled it slowly from his side. Waving the bloodied object in the air, Slade let out a breath. "Nice try."

Watching as the crimson stained metal fell in a clatter to the floor, Robin took a step backward. "Unreal."

Just as Slade was to continue the battle, the back door swung open and he turned almost immediately. His eye traced the familiar dark outline of Raven, who was now clad in her usual leotard and cape instead of the slinky black dress and heels of earlier.

It was as though time stood still between everyone in the room as they all stood in silence, watching and waiting for the other to react. Robin was the first to break the silence.

"Raven, we just came to talk." Robin put his hands up as though anticipating her to start heatedly spewing words of annoyance at him for showing up.

Looking at tattered men, she furrowed her eyebrows and gave a tired sigh. Walking between Robin and Slade, she turned to the younger. "Obviously you're negotiating skills are lacking. If you came to talk, talk to me. I'm listening."

By now the rest of the Titans had slowly ambled behind Robin in a semicircle. Cyborg chose to speak first. "We _really_ came to take you home, Rae. You're a Titan, one of us."

Shaking her head furiously up and down, Starfire floated slightly forward. "Yes, you are our friend."

"Face it, we're a mess without you." Beast Boy grinned sloppily, trying to display his obvious affection for the violet haired girl.

Robin gave a short nod in agreement. Extending a hand toward Raven, he gave one final plea. "He's right; we need you."

Chewing on her bottom lip, Raven turned slightly away from Robin. "I've…already made up my mind."

Eye widening, Slade watched from behind his lover. He was very much liking where this discussion was going. Finally, he would have what he wanted most. Stepping forward, he placed a protective hand on Raven's shoulder. Resting his other hand on the left side of his chest, he loomed over the group. "Aww, I think my heart just grew three times bigger. Oh wait. I don't have a heart. Ta-ta, Titans."

Grabbing Raven's arm, Slade was startled as she pulled it away from him. "What are you doing?"

"Let me explain." Raven looked to a hurt Robin whose extended hand had dropped only moments ago. "I'll always be a Titan, and if I can…I'd like to stay one."

Gaze immediately shifting upward, Robin's face lit up in victory. "Of course-" Before he could say anything else, Raven cleared her throat.

Violet orbs shifting so she could see Slade, she caught his eye before turning back to Robin. Wringing her hands nervously, she took a step forward and built up her confidence. What she was about to say, would take most of it.

"But, I want to live here…with Slade."


	17. The Brink of Insanity

A/N: Hello everyone!! I'm really sorry it's been so long! (Dodges flying objects) I was planning on having this up a while ago, but it just didn't work out that way. I have many different excuses, but I won't waste your time with them.

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate all the encouragement, and thus feel really bad that this didn't get produced sooner. Thanks for all your support and it's finally over! (Not that it's a good thing…)

I haven't decided yet if a sequel is in order or not, but I would like to hear everyone's thoughts. So drop me a review or a pm (or both) and tell me what you think about the idea and what you thought of the story as a whole.

Thanks everyone!

So sit back, relax and enjoy the last chapter!

**

* * *

**

Ch.17 The Brink of Insanity

Robin stood frozen, as though time had stopped just to torture him. No specific feeling ran through him at that particular moment, in fact he couldn't feel anything. His whole body was numb in front of his best friend and worst enemy. He couldn't fathom what was happening. "Stay here? With…him?"

Nodding reluctantly, Raven couldn't recall a single time that she felt the same heavy tension and overbearing awkwardness as she did in that single moment. Taking a step forward, she touched her palm to the Boy Wonder's cheek. "Robin- I know it's a lot to ask."

Letting out a breath, Cyborg knit his eyebrows together. "A lot? Hell no! There's no way. It can't happen!" Cy kept a fixed glare on Slade, his mouth drawn tight and eyes untrusting. "He's just using you, Rae. Don't you see that?"

Slade glared at the half metal boy standing before him, this was hard enough with out his ignorant comments. The thought of Raven remaining a Titan irked him, but he realized that it was the price to pay if he wanted her to stay with him. It would be both or none at all. He finally understood exactly how much she would give up if it didn't work out. Slade once again felt foolish.

Violet eyes softening a bit, Raven looked to whom she had long ago appointed her 'older brother'. "You may be right." She paused as Cyborg opened his mouth to say something, but then continued. "But…I know that even if I stay a Titan for now, some day we'll have to separate. Today we're Titan's…but who knows what will happen tomorrow, or two years from now. Someday Jump city won't need us, and we'll have to find somewhere else where we belong."

The Titan's all looked to the floor, knowing every word Raven spoke was filled with more truth than they could handle. She was right, it wouldn't last forever.

Letting her hand slip away from Robin's face, Raven took on a slightly harsher tone. "So who are you to say that I can't be content in a place that will be there when you won't! Why can't I cant I hold on to the small bit of happiness that I've found, even if it doesn't last? I didn't expect you all to be so…goddamn selfish!"

The room was still, and the teen's eyes were wide. Raven had never said things like that, no one ever did. They were a team, the Titans…forever, right?

Small salty droplets leaked out of the corner of Starfire's bright green eyes. She wiped them away, but fresh ones quickly replaced them. In a matter of minutes, she was sitting on the ground with her shoulders shaking and tears streaming down her face. She leaned into Beast Boy as he put an arm around her.

Raven wanted to go to Starfire and apologize. She ached to, but she couldn't move. Her insides had hardened, as the realization dawned on her that she had been completely correct, yet extremely hurtful. She let out a slow breath and tensed as Slade put an arm around her center as if she would collapse any minute. "Star-"

The redheaded girl looked up with blurry vision, sniffling and wiping some more at her eyes. "We are sorry for making you think that we will not always be friends. Even if we will not always be Titans, we will always have friendship with each other and care for each other. We did not understand your needs, but they have become obvious and we should be willing to accept them. That is what friends do."

Tightening his hold on Starfire, Beast Boy looked up at Raven. "I agree. If you're happy, I'm happy. Sorta."

Raven couldn't help but let a small smile pull at the edges of her mouth as Beast Boy's face contorted at Slade. "Thank you, Starfire, BB."

Cyborg took a step past Robin and pulled Raven from Slade and into a tight hug. Planting a kiss on her forehead, right above her jewel, Cy moved away just enough to look at her. "Even if we disband someday, we'll always be right…" Pointing a finger at her heart, he smiled. "here."

Finger dropping, he crossed his arms over his chest. "But until then, I expect we'll be needing you to bust up some criminals with us, understand?"

Nodding, Raven couldn't help but let her smile grow slightly larger. The urge to hug him again was strong, but she kept her reserve for the sake of her being…well…Raven.

Teeth grinding and nostrils flaring, Cyborg pointed his index finger in Slade's face. "You break her heart; I break your neck."

Swallowing, Slade opened his mouth to say 'you can try', but quickly thought better of it. "Noted."

Cyborg finally let his arm drop, and moved behind Robin. Giving the leader a slight push, he nodded towards Raven. "Go on, Rob."

Robin stumbled forward, looking at Raven with hurt eyes. At first he didn't know what to say, there was so much he wanted to say. Everything that had happened between them lead up to this moment. "I don't think I'll ever understand why or what happened for you to turn to _him_. I don't think I'll ever _want_ to understand. In some ways I thought I could protect you from him, I didn't want what happened to me…to happen to you. Apparently I didn't do a very good job. I lost what was most important to me, to Slade." Robin couldn't look at her anymore, he couldn't see past the pain. "I lost you. I-will never accept that!"

Raven's smile had disappeared completely, her insides twisting with guilt. Wrapping her arms around her shaking friend, she stroked a careful hand down his back as if to calm him. "You never lost me, Robin."

Standing away from the two, Slade rolled his one good eye. He felt like saying, 'cause you never had her', and sticking his tongue out, but he bit down on it instead. He was never one for friendship speeches and pouring one's guts out to try and sway the other into liking them, it just wasn't his style. Even though he felt like vomiting at the mere mention of friendship, he knew that's exactly what he had with Wintergreen and then with Raven. Sighing, he shook his head at the two birds and the rest of the group behind them. Sometimes he was such a hypocrite.

Raven pulled away from Robin and began to speak as though she was the leader and not him. "You will call me when needed, and I will come. We'll take on the villains and still have movie night. The only difference is that I'll stay here… if Slade permits." Glancing back to Slade she earned a slight nod. Smirking, she took a step backward. "So suck it up Boy Wonder, I'm not dead."

Letting out a long sigh Robin seemed to finally come to terms. "I still don't like it."

Moving so he was next to Raven, a light smirk crossed his features under his mask. Slade had decided it was his turn to talk. "She didn't say you would."

Robin scowled and stood defiantly to Slade. "I hope you know that as long as you're a villain, I'm the hero that stops you."

Head craning upward, Slade looked down his nose at Robin, a low chuckle emitting from behind the two-toned mask. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Boy Blunder."

Giving a "hmph", Robin looked back to Raven and shook his head…smiling. "Titans! Let's go."

Each filed out of the warehouse except Beast Boy. Turning into a dog, he jumped on Raven and licked her with his long, wet tongue.

"Get--ew--off Beast Boy!" Raven staggered backward, almost tripping on her cape. Pushing his face away from her, she gagged as his dog breath polluted her nostrils. Finally getting him off, she couldn't help but grin as he growled at Slade and earned a middle finger in return. It was good to know that the people she loved still loved her in return. Watching as Beast Boy bounded to the door and then changed back, she leaned against Slade as her long time friend left.

Slinging an arm around the girl, Slade took off his mask with the other. "So I guess this means I'm out of an apprentice."

"Yea, sorry. We all have to make sacrifices you know." Raven Looked up and brushed back a few strands of violet hair.

"Well then, I'll just have to get another one." He smirked, as her face scrunched up and her eyes darkened. "You know, that Jinx girl is pretty cute."

"Slade!"

* * *

Standing in front of Raven's open door to her room, Robin's eyes raked over every object as if it would all disappear in front of him. Leaning heavily against to doorframe, he gave a long sigh, recalling the events of earlier that day. Having not heard any footsteps, Robin jumped slightly as Starfire appeared next to him. "You think we did the right thing, Star?"

Floating next to her captain and friend, Starfire looked on into Raven's empty room. "I know we did."

Robin lingered in the doorframe as Starfire made her exit. Walking into the room, Robin sat on the bed, imagining Raven sitting next to him. Eyes finding the floor, Robin spotted something sticking out from underneath the bed. Picking it up off the carpeting, his jaw clenched at the sight of a Slade action figure. Hand turning into a fist, he held the Slade replica tightly.

"You think you've won, but it's not over Slade. Not until I say it is."

* * *

Back at the Warehouse, Raven and Slade stood in front of an extremely uncomfortable Wintergreen. Bending the bars backward with a stream of black energy, Raven helped him out of the seat. "I'm _really_ sorry I had to do that."

Dusting himself out, Wintergreen stretched out his arms. "I understood the situation, Miss Raven. Next time, just allow for a little more arm movement."

Slade raised an eyebrow at the two. "You tied him up? And here I was, thinking of how to punish you for disobeying me, Wintergreen."

Bowing, a small twinkle surfaced in Wintergreen's dark eyes. "Never, sir."

"Of course not." Slade smiled, finally beginning to understand why Raven was so protective of her friends.

Facing the two older men, Raven let a small grin pass her lips. "Thanks, both of you."

Wintergreen put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You did all of this on your own, no need to thank us. You made the decision, but you'll always have us to back you up."

Slade pulled at the hem of his gloves, eye examining them closely. "He's right, except the needing to apologize part. I definitely feel used."

Scowling, Raven punched him in the arm. "You're such a big baby."

Smirking, Slade gripped the girl's chin. "You'll tuck me in, won't you?"

Lifting her hand next to Slade's, she let dark energy form around it. "Not after that comment."

Feeling as though he was intruding on something, Wintergreen slipped out the door to get some much needed rest.

Noting the butler's exit, Slade kicked the bent staffs off to the side and sat down in his tall, plush chair. Swiveling so he was facing Raven, he regarded her meditative pose in the corner. "Shouldn't we be discussing what just happened?"

Opening an eye, Raven shook her head at Slade. "Stress relief first. Besides, there's nothing to discuss."

Running a gloved hand over his bottom lip, Slade watched as her eyelid fluttered closed and she lifted from the tile floor. "I especially like the part when you agreed with Metal Head that I was _using_ you."

Dropping to the floor with a groan, Raven decided she would deal with the cranky man in the chair before she levitated something through his head out of sheer annoyance. Giving her full attention to Slade, Raven ran a hand through her short hair. "Well it's not like you weren't when this first started."

Eye narrowing, Slade's insides began to tighten. "Do you honestly think that I would go to this much trouble for you if I was only interested in using you?"

Raven shifted uncomfortably, wanting to say something but throat clenching so she could barely swallow. She knew that they had gone over this before, and Slade continued to prove himself. But in the back of her mind there was always a little voice pointing out that Slade would always be Slade. "No, I know that now."

Relaxing a little, Slade leaned back in his chair. "And…?"

Looking up at the unmasked man, Raven let a small smile flutter across her lips. "I trust you…" mostly.

Crossing his arms, Slade gave a half frown. "Well, start acting like it."

Earning a glare from Raven his lip upturned into a smirk. "You _have _been a little ungrateful lately."

Soon Slade was fixed with an intense glare and felt his skin heat up. "Of course I haven't been as thankful as I should have been either."

Easing up on the death glare, Raven had to admit he wasn't giving himself nearly enough credit. He had put up with more of her nonsense than anyone else's, and she should be the one apologizing. Realizing this, Raven sheepishly wrung her hands and nibbled at her bottom lip. "Sorry."

Not quite catching what the girl, who now appeared quite a bit smaller than before, had just mumbled, Slade's eyebrow arched.

Clearing her throat, Raven gave a sigh. "I'm sorry."

Smirk slowly turning into a smile, Slade didn't have to ask what for.

Finally, they were getting somewhere.

* * *

Within the following few days, Raven had officially moved out of the Titan Tower, and into the Warehouse. Having only a few books and a closet full of clothes, there wasn't much to move. Like she had promised, Raven continued to fight criminals alongside the Titans whenever possible. Surprisingly, her teammates had been more understanding than she had expected. Sometimes however, Slade would get to her first.

Delicate fingers gripping light sheets in a fist, Raven groaned as light poured through the sheer curtains hanging over the window. Attempting to roll to her other side, she was halted by a hardened body pressed to her back, and a heavy arm wrapped around her center.

Fingers releasing the bed sheets, they moved slowly down to the hand covering her stomach. Raven traced each one of the fingers carefully along the contours of the hand, stopping only when feeling the body behind her shift and the hand move to her waist.

Finally allowed some space, Raven turned and was immediately caught in Slade's gaze.

He was propped on his other arm on top of his pillow, a ghost of a smile present. Hand lifting from his lover's stomach, he brushed back a few strands of hair from her face. "Morning."

Dark violet eyes memorized each line on his body, just until the cream sheets covered him. Feeling him lift up her chin, she tried harder this time not to get so dazed by the mere sight of him. "Apparently."

Rising up on his arm, Slade rolled over so he was positioned above her. Eye as menacing as ever, he was careful to catch when her breath hitched in her throat. "Sometimes I wonder if you'll ever loose the sarcasm, but then again I don't think I'd like you nearly as much."

Bringing a hand behind her head, Raven gave a small shrug. "Well then you better not ever loose that sense of humor, because then we're both in trouble."

Swooping down like a hawk, Slade brushed his lips against ear. "I can't make any promises."

Placing light kisses on her earlobe and down the curve of her neck, Slade planted a small kiss on the edge of Raven's mouth, which she quickly took advantage of.

Arms reaching up and wrapping themselves around Slade's neck, they traced gentle circles along his spine. Eyes closing, Raven pulled him closer to her, as if he would vanish any second.

Suddenly a beeping noise was heard, and the two stopped abruptly. Quickly evaluating the source of the noise, Raven bit down on her bottom lip. "It's my communicator…I have to go."

Still positioned over the violet haired girl, Slade shook his head. "Stay here."

"I'm really sorry, but…" Left hand dropping onto the bed, Raven's other hand trailed softly down Slade's face. "They need me."

Eyes rolling, Slade gripped the bed sheets under his palm. "_I_ need you."

Raven attempted to hold back a laugh, but couldn't help as it slipped out. "You know, that sounded so cheesy I almost believe you."

"Well you should." Dropping down to capture her lips once again, Slade was halted by Raven's finger as her communicator went off again. "Ignore it."

Groaning, Raven pushed Slade from on top of her and rolled off the side of the bed. Taking her communicator off the nightstand, she looked at it apprehensively. Chancing a glance toward a very unhappy Slade, she immediately felt guilt settling in. Pushing the button on the side of the yellow device, Raven let out a small sigh as the beeping noise stopped. Looking over at Slade, she rolled her eyes as he lightly patted the spot next to him.

Leaning against the headboard, the sheets pooled messily at Slade's waist.

His short hair was in disarray, and his eye-patch had been discarded the previous night. "I hope you know that you've compromised me greatly."

Taking in just how captivating he looked this particular morning, her eyes scanned him appreciatively. Inching toward the bed, Raven sat down on the edge and raked her hands through her hair as if to tame it. "How so?"

Slade stretched out his stiff legs beneath the sheets, letting out a yawn. Moving behind Raven, he took her shoulder blades in his palms and began to massage them. Appreciating the small noises she emitted, Slade trailed his fingertips down the curve of her back. "Well, _now_ what are we going to do in Italy?"

Stiffening, Raven turned so she was facing Slade. Mouth opening slightly; she shot the older man a confused look. "We're going to Italy?"

"I can't very well take on the Mafia without an apprentice, now can I?" Pausing, he took his time drinking in Raven's dark skin against the pale sheets. "I suppose we'll just be tourists then for a couple weeks, a honeymoon of sorts."

Eyes widening, Raven poked a finger into the center of his chest. "You're not proposing anything crazy like marriage…are you?"

Giving a slight chuckle, Slade's fingers lightly ran across the flesh covering where his eye used to be. "No, no my dear. All marriage leads to is arguments and missing body parts. To tell you the truth, I rather like my other eye and would like to keep it as long as possible."

Letting out a grateful sigh; Raven's hand dropped to the bed. She supposed that she would never ask that of him, or him of her, but right now was definitely not the time for that discussion.

Not startled by his arms pulling her closer, Raven obliged and ran a hand through his light hair. "So, Italy."

A smile played lightly across his lips as they found their way to Raven's. "Yes, Italy."

Pulling back, Raven raised a delicate eyebrow, her lips barely an inch away from his. "Just to get away? You're not going to pull anything stupid, right?"

Slade feigned hurt for a mere moment before his impish smirk reappeared. "Stupid, no."

Capturing Raven's mouth, he teased her a touch before pulling back. Staring into the curious eyes of his once apprentice, he wondered when it was that they had dove off the brink of Insanity.

"Satisfyingly Slade, _yes_."

-Fin


End file.
